


The Cold Untroubled Heart

by jeckselent



Series: Клуб одиноких сердец [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Canon-Typical Violence, Cop!Len, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Meta!Len, Murder, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Reluctant Hero, Secret Identity, Serial Killers, Temperature Play, Touch-Starved, family violence, thief!Barry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeckselent/pseuds/jeckselent
Summary: Уже почти год Капитан Холод пытается поймать Флэша, но молниеносный вор всегда выскальзывает из его рук. Флэш любит дразниться и флиртовать, делая схватку больше похожей на игру. Честно говоря, Лену это нравится.А затем в городе начинают происходить убийства, и все улики указывают на спидстера. Их игры приводят к смертям, и даже собственные разочарование и чувство предательства не помешают Лену защищать город. Он должен был понимать, что опасно верить в «хорошее» в преступнике. Однако Барри знает, что Флэш невиновен, но он не может убедить в этом Лена, не раскрыв свою тайну. Последнее, что ему нужно - так это разрушить отношения с человеком, который был для него героем и противником одновременно.Но хуже всего то, что убийства слишком похожи на те, которые совершал его отец, и они явно направлены, чтобы затронуть Барри **и** Флэша. Он должен найти настоящего убийцу и доказать свою невиновность прежде, чем его схватит Холод, что означает, что ему придется сразиться с, возможно, единственной вещью быстрее его самого... со временем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cold Untroubled Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551032) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> Название - часть цитаты шотландского поэта Томаса Кэмпбелла.
> 
> Можно читать как отдельный текст, но я советую все же прочитать первую часть, чтобы понимать некоторые отсылки.
> 
> У автора это 200-ая выложенная работа (вау, только представьте себе это!). Она будет очень благодарна, если вы перейдете по ссылке на оригинальный текст и поставите ей ❤

_"The proud, the cold untroubled heart of stone, that never mused on sorrow but its own." - Томас Кэмпбелл_

(Гордое, холодное, равнодушное каменное сердце, всегда лишь о себе скорбящее.)

________________

От одной маленькой бумажки не должно быть столько проблем. Тем более от той, которая лежит на столе, уже заваленном стопками документов и файлов – звание старшего лейтенанта убойного отдела шло под руку с бумажной волокитой, вечно выходящей из строя. Независимо от того, насколько скрупулезный человек был, а Леонард Снарт был чертовски дотошен.

Эта бумажка отличалась от остальных. Она лежала вдали от прочих бумаг, сложенная вдвое, скрывая содержимое от любопытных глаз. Зарычав, Лен захлопнул за собой дверь, дошел до стола и схватил ее в руки. Он хорошо представлял, что там написано, и ему определенно не нужно, чтобы кто-либо еще это увидел.

Развернув листик, он увидел несколько коротких, аккуратно набитых на компьютере строк. Довольно невинных, пока невольный читатель не сложит два и два.

_23:30_ _Рэтэуэй_ _Индастриз_ _. Не опаздывай – ты знаешь, как я ненавижу ждать._

Сжав бумажку в кулаке, Лен мысленно перестроил планы на вечер. Он так хотел пойти сегодня на хоккей с Миком. Блин, да он имел _полное право_ взять один выходной для разнообразия. 

Но его желания не имеют значения. Раз Флэш зовет Капитана Холода, то ему лучше вступить в игру. Рано или поздно, но он поймает этого молниеносного вора, так, может, сегодня будет как раз такой день.

***

Задолго до обозначенного времени Лен уже был на крыше. Он не один раз пытался устроить засаду, но такого шанса, как сегодня, у него еще не было. Лен понятия не имел, почему Флэш всегда предупреждает его о кражах, но это вошло в привычку сразу после их второй стычки. 

Судя по насмешкам засранца, ему просто нравилось выставлять напоказ свое превосходство и беспрепятственно сбегать с места преступления прямо под носом героя города.

Самым разумным было бы собрать наряд полиции и оставить их поджидать вора, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, почему Флэш дразнит лейтенанта убойного отдела. К тому же… как бы странно это ни звучало, но Лен чувствовал, что это будет жульничеством. Все происходящее было только между Капитаном Холодом и Флэшем, а не между копом и вором. 

Он довольно быстро нашел укрытие рядом с единственным доступом на крышу. Флэш пробежит мимо него и наверняка не заметит Лена, скрывшегося в маленьком пространстве между вентиляционными винтами.

Наклонившись, он коснулся бетонной крыши кончиками пальцев и выпустил силы наружу. Нити мороза быстро разбежались по пространству перед дверью. Он создал очень тонкий слой льда, едва ли больше миллиметра толщиной и практически невидимый для глаз. Сосредоточившись, он приложил все усилия, чтобы сделать его максимально гладким и скользким.

Он никогда не пытался сделать что-то подобное, и это требовало гораздо больше усилий, чем просто стрелять потоком холода. К тому моменту, когда у него вышла гладкая поверхность, он весь вспотел под паркой. Лен взял перерыв, чтобы остыть до своей нормальной температуры, боясь перегреться. Затем он вложил еще немного сил в уже образованный слой, чтобы сберечь лед, не дав ему растаять.

В голове он просчитывал секунды, а затем минуты, приближая момент истины. И… проходя его. Флэш частенько опаздывал, что казалось даже забавным для человека, который двигался быстрее скорости звука.

В 23:33 наконец вспыхнула молния. Характерный след энергии исходил _изнутри_ здания, а не сбоку, как ожидал Лен. Флэш закончил работу, а значит, у Лена будет только один шанс остановить его.

Спидстер ступил на лед, и план Лена сработал, как швейцарские часы, даже если тот прибежал с другой стороны. Флэш поскользнулся, плюхнувшись прямо на задницу – о чем Лен судил по шлепку и приглушенному вскрику, - и пятно проскользило по крыше, становясь сплошным комком из спутанных конечностей.

С возгласом ликования, Лен выскочил к Флэшу.

Ему нужно сделать всего один точный рывок. У него есть один-единственный шанс, чтобы удержать этого ублюдка под прицелом достаточно долго, чтобы заморозить. Лен попадал в парня раньше, но издалека и только слегка задевая выстрелом. Его холод замедлял спидстера, так что если ему удастся все рассчитать…

Его рука коснулась гладкого, скользкого материала, и Лен сжал попавшуюся часть тела. Он выпустил все свои силы, позволяя льду перетекать из руки на тело другого мета-человека.

Флэш вскрикнул от боли. Лен не получал удовольствие от этого, ему никогда не _нравилось_ причинять людям боль, какая бы необходимость ни была. Но он не мог отрицать, что почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение от добившегося результата. 

Флэш с силой дернулся в сторону и вырвался из хватки, откатываясь в сторону, но он двигался с человеческой скоростью и еле держался на руках. Лен вскочил на ноги и бросился за ним, хватая и надежно прижимая его к крыше. 

\- Ты арестован, - самодовольно заявил Лен, наконец поймав свою самую большую головную боль с тех пор, как взрыв ускорителя частиц перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову. – Ты имеешь право хранить молчание. Ты имеешь право на…

Флэш хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь от боли, но, к удивлению Лена, тот прервал его, начав трястись от смеха.

\- Черт, отлично сработано, Холод. Я, честно, не ожидал от тебя такого. 

Изумление и уважение в голосе были хорошо различимы, несмотря на вибрацию, которой он искажал свой голос и делал невозможным рассмотреть лицо. У Лена руки чесались содрать маску и рассмотреть наконец лицо засранца, но он не разожмет их, пока не _убедится_ , что окончательно обездвижил вора. Он снова выпустил поток сил, образуя ледяные оковы вокруг запястий, соединяя руки спидстера за спиной.

\- Не думай, что ты сможешь отвлечь меня и не дать зачитать твои права до конца. Ты не сорвешься с крючка, - ответил ему Лен. – Я не настолько небрежен.

\- Каким образом ты собираешься арестовать меня, будучи Капитаном Холодом? – Флэш повернул голову, заглядывая на Лена через плечо. – Или ты готов раскрыть свою личность, лишь бы добиться моего ареста?

\- Это шантаж? – Лен сузил глаза. Было предельно ясно, что Флэш знает его личность, все же он оставляет записки и поддразнивающие подарки в его кабинете уже почти год. Он никогда не понимал, почему тот так медлит с угрозами, но, возможно, Флэш берег их для подобного момента.

\- _Я тебя умоляю_. Будто ты сдашься из-за этого, - фыркнул Флэш. – В любом случае, ты нужен городу. Не сказал бы, что есть еще кто-нибудь, готовый справляться с мета-людьми. 

\- Тебе-то какая разница? – Флэш сейчас обещает не выдавать секрет Лена? Серьезно?

\- То, что я вор, не значит, что мне нравится, когда страдают невинные люди, - может, лицо Флэша и расплывалось от вибраций, но у Лена сложилось полное впечатление, что тот смотрел прямо на него.

\- Преступник с совестью. Как мило, - удовлетворившись толщиной ледяных оков, скрепивших руки Флэша за его спиной, Лен поднялся, потянув вора за собой. – Думаю, мне придется скрутить тебя и доставить в участок, как я поступаю обычно. Капитана Холода оценят по заслугам, и не важно, что это будет подразумевать и Леонарда Снарта.

\- Хороший план, - согласился Флэш, звуча слишком уж жизнерадостно. – К тому же я не отвлек тебя от зачитывания моих прав.

Едва уловимая вибрация под руками Лена резко усилилась, и даже через костюм он почувствовал возрастающее тепло.

Лен думал, что вибрация была побочным эффектом от того, что мета делал, чтобы размыть свое лицо, и теперь он корил себя за догадки. Оказывается, Флэш согревал себя.

Чертыхаясь, он выпустил силы, но было уже поздно. Флэш вырвался из его рук, ледяные наручники осколками рассыпались на бетонную крышу, когда он завибрировал, освобождая руки. Лен снова кинулся к нему, но Флэш мелькнул на другую сторону крыши.

Мета двигался медленнее обычного, но достаточно быстро, чтобы уклониться от Лена. Даже если он поймает спидстера снова, у него ничего не выйдет: Лен уже потратил слишком много энергии. Он не был уверен, что способен на что-либо еще, пока не восстановит силы. Лен бессильно сжал кулаки.

\- В этот раз я почти поймал тебя, - рыкнул он. – Однажды придет твой час расплаты, Джинджер. 

Флэш покачал головой.

\- Почему ты меня так называешь? Только потому, что у меня красный костюм, не значит, что мои волосы близки к нему по цвету. Вообще-то это оскорбительно.

\- Не поэтому, - Лен фыркнул. – Ну знаешь. Беги, беги со всех ног…

\- …Ведь Пряничного человечка никто поймать не смог, - Флэш засмеялся, он явно был в восторге от прозвища. – Мне нравится. Хорошо хоть газеты не додумались до такого. Пряничный человечек звучит не так классно, как Флэш.

\- Ты предпочитаешь ассоциироваться с человеком, оголяющемся в парках? – отбрил Лен, на что парень рассмеялся.

Подшучивания были знакомой территорией: еще один способ, которым Флэш дразнил его неспособность поймать вора. Лен решил воспользоваться возможностью обойти другого мета и попытаться зажать его в углу.

Лен знал, что это обречено на провал, но он не перестанет пытаться.

\- Может, я обнажусь перед тобой, если ты хорошо попросишь, - усмехнулся Флэш, это было заметно даже сквозь расплывающиеся черты лица. – Ты так отчаянно пытаешься заполучить меня, а теперь еще и придумываешь прозвища. Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь поймать меня не только по той причине, в которой так уверен, Холод.

Этот вид подшучиваний тоже был знаком. Флэш часто флиртовал с ним, возможно, чтобы вывести его из строя. Довольно бесполезное занятие. Лен был открытым пансексуалом, и уже многие пытались использовать это против него. 

\- Позволь поймать тебя, и мы выясним это, - Лен понизил голос до соблазнительного мурлыканья. Он не постесняется использовать ту же тактику. Черт, ему теперь только флиртовать и оставалось. Что ж, он может наслаждаться этим, раз появилась такая возможность. 

Лишь темными, одинокими ночами, лежа в пустой и холодной кровати, Лен позволял себе представить, будто Флэш говорит _серьезно_. Или к чему их это могло привести. В своих фантазиях он мог поддаться страсти без страха обжечься.

\- Ммм, заманчивое предложение, - голос Флэш действительно звучал соблазнительно или, по меньшей мере, задумчиво. – Когда-нибудь, когда я буду особо глуп, я даже проверю, смогу ли украсть у тебя поцелуй, прежде чем ты арестуешь меня. Но не сегодня. В другой раз повезет, Холод.

А потом он исчез, и даже вспышка света пропала так быстро, что Лен увидел скорее след от молнии, а не ее саму.

Вздохнув, Лен потер рукой лицо. Его тело болело, суставы протестовали против долгого неподвижного сидения, пока он поджидал в засаде, а все тело ныло от жара и истощения из-за потраченной энергии. Он слишком стар, чтобы, носясь по городу, изображать героя, он знает это.

Проблема в том, что, как Флэш и сказал, никто больше не вступит на эту работенку. К тому же спасать людей, бесспорно, было приятней, чем заниматься последствиями преступлений. Он чертовски хорошо выполнял свою работу, будучи лейтенантом, но бумажная волокита временами была слишком скучна.

Порыв ветра чуть не сбил его с ног. Вздрогнув, Лен вскинулся и поднял взгляд, а мороз уже плясал над его пальцами. Он ожидал увидеть Погодного Волшебника или какого-то другого мета, пришедшего мстить, но это был Флэш, стоящий напротив него едва ли на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Подожди, - Флэш вскинул руки, держа ладони раскрытыми, будто он таким образом мог остановить силы Лена. – Там в переулке тело.

Лен уставился на него, ни на секунду не веря во все это.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я поведусь на этот старый развод…

\- Холод, я уже _уходил_ , - Флэш звучал очень нетерпеливо. - Зачем мне возвращаться и врать тебе, чтобы снова сбегать?

В этом был смысл. Но также поднимало еще один вопрос.

\- А зачем тебе вообще возвращаться?

Флэш вздохнул, этот усталый звук был очень похож на тот, который издал Лен, когда сбежал вор.

\- Она спрятана. Могут пройти дни, пока кто-нибудь наткнется на нее снова. Она заслуживает лучшего.

Вопреки желанию, уважение Лена к этому парню поднялось на пару пунктов. Большинство преступников не задумались бы о том, чего заслуживала мертвая женщина. Возможно, Флэш это и имел в виду, когда говорил, что город нуждается в Капитане Холоде.

Да и для него не было никакого смысла возвращаться и рисковать продолжать их драку.

\- Так сделай анонимный звонок в полицию, - предложил Лен. Что, по мнению Флэша, Лен может с этим поделать, когда он не при исполнении, да еще и занимается делами Холода?

Хоть Лен и не мог увидеть этот жест, у него сложилось полное впечатление, что Флэш закатил глаза. Вор определенно звучал раздраженно, когда отвечал.

\- Или я могу обратиться к копу, который стоит прямо передо мной, пока _тело_ _до сих пор_ _теплое_.

Лен напрягся, пока в голове проносились варианты возможных последствий.

\- Ты не упоминал об этом, - если тело до сих пор настолько теплое, что это можно было определить, значит смерть наступила совсем недавно. Возможно, это произошло, пока они с Флэшем сражались на крыше. Теперь Лен не сможет избавиться от чувства вины, что кто-то умер, пока он, по сути, развлекал себя. – Показывай.

\- Пообещай, что ты не воспользуешься шансом заморозить меня снова, - Флэш скрестил руки на груди. – Ты уже год пытаешься наложить на меня руки, и, к сожалению, не в том смысле, о котором я говорил ранее. Для тебя это будет просто идеальная возможность.

\- Я уверен, что из нас двоих заслуживаю большего доверия. Не я здесь преступник.

Флэш засмеялся.

\- Забавно, в последний раз, когда я проверял, быть линчевателем до сих пор оставалось вне закона. Я _никогда_ никому не делал больно. Ты можешь сказать то же самое?

Это правда. Насколько известно Лену, Флэш никогда физически никому не вредил. Во всяком случае, вор, казалось, гордился тем, что был настолько хорош, что никто не замечал его присутствие во время краж, обнаруживая пропажу, когда его уже и след простыл.

Помимо встреч с Капитаном Холодом. Но он никогда не вредил Лену во время драк. Сводил с ума, наворачивая круги вокруг него – это да. Но не бил.

Это была одна из причин, почему Лен поощрял их маленькую игру, держа их сражения только между ними двумя. И, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, их встречи были на удивление… веселыми. Как и их флирт, чего не случалось бы, будь они в окружении копов.

Наверное. Может быть. Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, то вполне возможно Флэша не остановил бы этот факт.

\- Я не заморожу тебя, пока не разберусь с телом, - пообещал Лен. – Но клянусь, Флэш, если это какой-то трюк - ты пожалеешь об этом.

\- Конечно, - в одно мгновение Флэш оказался напротив него, он плотно прижался своей грудью к его, а руки обвились вокруг талии Лена. – Наверное, тебе лучше глубоко вздохнуть.

В противоположность инструкции, дыхание Лена застряло в горле. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он был так близок к кому-либо? Это было определенно до того, как он получил силы и едва не убил Лизу, когда впервые коснулся ее. Лен всегда был одиноким волком, но он никогда не отказывал себе в контакте с теми немногими людьми, которым доверял. Теперь же он не позволял себе сблизиться ни с кем для их же безопасности, и это сказывалось на нем определенным образом.

Даже через его плотную куртку и костюм Флэша Лен чувствовал невероятный жар мужского тела. Приложив все усилия, он подавил дрожь страсти, сдерживая желание наклониться и окунуться в тепло. Это только сожжет его – в прямом и переносном смысле, - однако знание не остановило его от влечения, особенно к тому, кто его уже неохотно привлекал.

И затем они _двинулись_ , и мир закрутился перед его глазами на одно мгновение. Инстинкты Лена засекли это ощущение, будто _он срывается с крыши_ , но внезапно потеря гравитации перестала его волновать. Все снова стало на свои места, стоило им остановиться в переулке.

Когда Флэш отстранился, Лен твердо стоял на ногах, отказываясь показывать, как сильно пошатнула его резкая смена обстановки. Даже если его мозг до сих пор приходил в себя после мгновенного перемещения на предельной скорости и резкой остановки, которая, по сути, должна была размазать его в лепешку.

\- Это было забавно, - протянул Лен. Так и было, этот всплеск адреналина, сродни сумасшедшему ощущению, испытываемого банджи-джамперами и другими любителями экстремального спорта. Если ему представится возможность испробовать это снова, он, вероятнее всего, будет наслаждаться этим ощущением. – Боже, стоит только подумать о том, как быстро ты смог бы реагировать на экстренные вызовы…

Централ был большим городом, и Капитан Холод делал все, что было в его силах. Он следил за полицейскими частотами и направлялся на каждый вызов, в котором могли быть замешаны мета, но слишком часто он приходил поздно.

\- Ага, оставлю геройскую самоотверженность на тебя, - Флэш иронично отсалютовал ему. – Не совсем мой стиль. Тело вон там.

Мертвая женщина была запрятана в крошечном пространстве, в своего рода закутке в переулке и, как и сказал Флэш, было маловероятно, что ее нашли бы быстро. Подойдя поближе, Лен заметил следы на земле вокруг тела.

\- Это твои? – спросил он, указывая на отпечатки. Флэш кивнул, и Лен сделал мысленную пометку. Ему придется как-то уладить это со следователем, иначе у него не будет возможности убедиться, что это не попадет в дело. Нет смысла тратить время, проверяя «улики», никак не относящиеся к происшествию.

Никаких других отпечатков не было. Женщина выглядела умиротворенной, хотя тело лежало слишком неподвижно, так что Лен никогда не принял бы ее за спящую. Она была одета – довольно щедрое слово - в порванные чулки в сетку и в тряпки, прикрывающие только те части тела, которые было бы неприлично выставлять напоказ. Скорее всего, одна из местных «ночных бабочек».

Присев рядом с ней, он приложил два пальца на точку пульса на шее, чтобы убедиться лично. Пульсации не было. Теперь все казались ему теплыми, даже трупы, однако она была чуть прохладнее живого человека.

Оглянувшись, он приподнял бровь, смотря на Флэша. Честно говоря, он был удивлен, что вор до сих пор стоял рядом – он выполнил свою часть, привел Лена к телу. Не то чтобы Лен не ценил это, учитывая, что ему потребовалось больше деталей. 

\- Ты трогал ее?

\- Как и ты, проверить на шее пульс. Только это.

\- Как ты проверил пульс на супер-скорости?

\- Никак. Вот почему мне понадобилась минута, чтобы вернуться за тобой, - Флэш присел на безопасном расстоянии от него. Он оглядел место преступления. – Никаких признаков травм, следов борьбы или чего-то подобного. Учитывая место… может, передозировка? Анализ крови покажет.

Губы Лена дернулись в неохотной улыбке. Хорошее заключение.

\- Ты говоришь, как один из моих криминалистов.

Флэш неловко хохотнул, будто комментарий его напугал.

\- Что я могу сказать, мне нравятся полицейские сериалы. Ты будешь удивлен, чему я только ни научился по ним. Ты не сможешь сообщить об этом здесь – если ты спрячешь свою одежду, ее найдут и посчитают за улику против Капитана Холода.

\- А если я уйду и сообщу об этом анонимно, мне не поручат это дело, - мрачно проговорил Лен. Черт, следователь будет выискивать владельцев отпечатков. _Его_ и Флэша. 

\- Ну, у этого есть простое решение, - Флэш звучал излишне бодро. – Мне всегда было интересно: что ты _носишь_ под паркой?

\- Почему… - Лен даже не договорил слово, как ощутил всполох ветра вокруг себя, и дергающее ощущение, которое слегка пошатнуло его. Когда пятно снова стало Флэшем, Лен был без куртки, а вор с любопытством осматривал его тело. – Черт возьми, Джинджер, это моя любимая вещь.

\- Боишься, что не получишь ее назад? – Флэш ухмыльнулся. – Полагаю, я еще не возвращал краденное. Может, и не буду… ты шикарно выглядишь в обтягивающей одежде.

\- Сказал обладатель красной кожи в обтяжку, - честно говоря, Лен должен признать, что в этом костюме задница мета выглядела просто потрясно. Не говоря уже об элегантном телосложении бегуна. Мышцы, конечно, могли оказаться обычной подкладкой под костюм, но Лен сомневался в этом.

Термобелье, которое Лен носил под паркой, выглядело странно, но подходяще для осеннего вечера. Флэш стащил очки вместе с курткой, так что ему не придется переживать об этом.

Закутавшись в парку и нацепив очки Холода, Флэш кивнул ему.

\- Телефон теперь в кармане твоих штанов, кстати. Думаю, еще увидимся, Холод.

\- Подожди… - вор снова сбежал до того, как Лен закончил предложение. Честно говоря, он даже не был уверен, что собирался сказать. Попросить Флэша остаться и дать показания? Навряд ли.

Повторив сделанный ранее раздраженный, усталый вздох, он вытащил телефон из кармана и позвонил в участок.

\- Это лейтенант Снарт, у меня код 187…

В целом, хоть эту ночь и нельзя было назвать победой, он вправе засчитать ее практически ничьей. Лен был так близок к поимке вора, и, хотя результат расстраивал, он в то же время обнадеживал.

Однажды, Капитан Холод _точно_ поймает Флэша.


	2. Chapter 2

Большую часть времени никому не было дела до того, что отец Барри - самый известный убийца в Централ Сити. Прошло десять лет с его ареста, и только потому, что Барри был несовершеннолетним, о нем почти ничего не говорили в новостях. Люди не узнавали его на улице, а большинство даже не знало его имени.

Однако копы подобные события запоминали лучше. Довольно многие склонялись к теории «яблоко от яблони» и, казалось, действительно верили, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда он сбросит овечью шкуру и покажет свое истинное лицо.

Из-за этого работа в полиции временами была чересчур неудобной. Если б не постоянная поддержка лейтенанта Леонарда Снарта и детектива Джо Уэста – двух высокоуважаемых офицеров –работать было бы совсем невыносимо.

Но сегодня, казалось, дела обстояли на порядок хуже. _Все_ смотрели на него или, что еще хуже, резко отводили взгляд, стоило ему заметить их, чем только сильнее выдавали себя. Разговоры резко оборвались, стоило ему войти в участок, а пройдя вперед, он услышал нарастающий за спиной гул.

Окончательно сбитый с толку, Барри вместо того, чтобы подняться в лабораторию, свернул у камер предварительного заключения и остановился у знакомого обшарпанного стола. 

\- Эй, Джо? Мне кажется или сегодня на меня пялятся больше обычного?

Мужчина поднял на него взгляд, в карих глазах плескались усталость и грусть.

\- Ты еще не смотрел на доску, да?

Нахмурившись, Барри обернулся в сторону камер. На стене в той же части участка висела огромная доска со всеми нераскрытыми преступлениями, которые расследовали в данный момент, и их статус. Десятки прикрепленных магнитами фотографий и записок и так много ручных пометок, впихнутых в оставшееся свободное пространство, что с этого расстояния не было видно ни одного пустого местечка.

\- Нет, я только пришел.

Джо выразительно посмотрел на него, и Барри застенчиво потер нос. Он опаздывал чаще, чем приходил вовремя, и, что было довольно-таки иронично, все стало только хуже, когда он начал бегать быстрее скорости звука.

Сегодня он впервые пришел на самом деле _рано_ , но ему пришлось проторчать снаружи, пока Лен не вышел из кабинета, чтобы он смог провибрировать через стену, повесить стащенную парку и вылезти обратно. 

Жаль, он не мог оставить там еще и камеру. Реакция Лена, когда он увидит куртку, должна быть бесценна.

Джо тщательно сдерживал нейтральное выражение на лице, к которому все копы приучают себя за время работы, но взгляд слишком явно выдавал испытываемую им жалось, чтобы Барри мог успокоиться.

\- Прости, Бар. Для тебя это будет плохой день. 

Казалось, мир замер, пока мысли с невероятной скоростью понеслись в голове Барри – ответ его сил на резкий всплеск адреналина. Он еле сдержался и не дал перейти реакции на тело, не горя желанием заискриться прямо посреди участка.

Была только одна причина, по которой Джо смотрит на него именно так. Произошло что-то, напомнившее всем о серийных убийствах Генри Аллена. Убийство, и, вероятно, довольно мерзкое.

Желание промчаться и выяснить, что произошло, было невероятно сильным, но Барри подавил его. С усилием он вернулся к нормальной скорости, и тиканье наконец сдвинувшейся секундной стрелки на миг оглушило его. Как можно спокойнее, Барри двинулся в другую часть участка.

Он знал, что его попытка изобразить равнодушие потерпела крах от обжигающих презрительных и жалостливых взглядов, но Барри смотрел точно вперед, сжав зубы и не опуская подбородка. Может, в нем нет ничего особенного, но гордость у него определенно была. Он не позволит ужасным поступкам отца отнять у него жизнь.

Стоя у доски, не трудно было догадаться, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. На новом снимке, ознаменовавшем последнее обнаруженное убийство, была знакомая Барри женщина. Именно ее он нашел прошлой ночью в переулке после схватки с Холодом, только на этом снимке, явно взятом из соц. сетей, она была живой и улыбчивой. 

Кэндис Уилсон, судя по подписи. У нее были рыжие волосы, что он не заметил в темноте вонючего переулка, а это делало ее узнаваемой уже в другом свете. 

Она подходила под описание жертв его отца. Генри Аллен выбирал высоких, рыжеволосых женщин, каждая из которых смутно, но напоминала его первую жертву – Нору Аллен, его жену и мать Барри.

А в самом верху отчета была пометка о вскрытии – сердце пропало из ее груди.

Это была подпись Убийцы Одиноких Сердец, который за пять лет убил девятерых женщин. Убийца, которым не мог быть никто иной, как отец Барри.

Ему казалось, что _его_ сердце остановилось в груди, и он еле заставил себя сделать следующий вдох. Барри попытался побороть накатывающую тошноту. Ничего удивительного, что все пялились на него и перешептывались за спиной, с таким-то напоминанием прямо перед глазами.

Заметив, что его руки мелко трясутся, он спрятал их в карманы, чтобы никто больше не увидел этого. Он не может позволить себе выставить напоказ свою слабость, не когда все следят за ним, осуждают. Барри стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, развернулся и направился в свою лабораторию, надеясь, что смог сдержать обычный темп.

Видимо, он все же остался в пределах человеческой скорости, раз никто не закричал о Флэше. Только захлопнув за собой дверь лаборатории, Барри смог вдохнуть полной грудью, что на самом деле больше походило на всхлип. Прислонившись спиной к двери, чтобы никто не смог ее ненароком открыть, Барри позволил эмоциям выйти наружу.

Комната замкнулась на нем, в глазах потемнело, а воздух покинул его легкие, когда невидимая рука сжалась вокруг его сердца. Дрожа, Барри обхватил себя руками, впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Он чувствовал, как его силы пронзили все тело, понимая, что он наверняка сейчас вибрирует так сильно, что больше похож на размытое пятно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

В голове он слышал задушенный крик мамы, ее рыдания, когда она умоляла мужа пощадить их. Он мог чувствовать испуганные всхлипы, нарастающие в горле, невозможность сбежать, пока отец зажимал его рот так сильно, что было невозможно дышать. Он до сих пор мог видеть холодный, неистовый гнев в глазах отца, когда он стоял над не успевшими сбежать женой и сыном.

И он чувствовал запах крови, ее вязкий металлический привкус, держащийся в воздухе, пока его отец снова и снова опускал скальпель на грудь мамы. 

В полном отчаянье Барри попытался вернуть себя в реальность, найти якорь, за который можно было бы зацепиться, который убедил бы его подсознание, что весь этот ужас остался в прошлом и никак не может навредить ему сейчас.

Это убийство просто случайность. Здесь нет второго дна. Это не первая убитая девушка с рыжими волосами за годы его работы криминалистом. И это даже не первый случай за его практику, когда вырезали сердце, просто встречалось подобное _гораздо_ реже. В какой-то момент эти переменные должны были совпасть.

Его отец за решеткой в Айрон Хайтс. Он отбывает девять пожизненных без права на досрочное освобождение. Генри Аллен больше никогда не навредит Барри или кому-либо еще.

Леонард Снарт, его герой и спаситель, _обещал_ ему много лет назад, что он в безопасности. Лен всегда держал свое слово. Всегда. 

По капле Барри все же собрался с силами, замедляя дыхание и приводя сердцебиение в норму. Уже давно у него не было такой сильной панической атаки. Несколько лет. Иногда она нападала на него, когда кошмары преследовали его по ночам, и он, задыхаясь, просыпался в темноте в полной уверенности, что снова был заперт в той комнатке для наказаний. Но паника никогда не накатывала при свете дня. 

Порадовавшись, что он работал в лаборатории один, Барри оттолкнулся от двери и одернул рубашку. Его ждет работа, и он выполнит ее великолепно. Та девушка, Кэндис Уилсон, рассчитывает на его помощь в поиске и заключении убийцы.

Барри не мог помочь восьмерым женщинам, которые погибли только потому, что он был слишком напуган, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь об убийстве своей мамы. Но он видел, как знание того, что убийца их дочери, сестры или жены был пойман, помогало семьям жертв его отца. Именно поэтому он стал криминалистом: чтобы убедиться, что такие монстры, как его отец, не останутся на свободе, продолжая кровопролитие.

На столе стоял замораживающий бокс из морга. Барри нахмурился, подходя к нему и проверяя бланк из хранилища улик. Заполнено все было верно, но бокс же должны были передать ему лично в руки, а не просто оставить на столе. Формально, это нарушало последовательность владения уликой. Уже не в первый раз парни из морга были не особо расторопными, ему стоит поговорить с ними об этом еще раз.

Открыв его, он поморщился, увидев орган внутри. Как и подозревал, это было сердце, отправленное ему на определение ДНК, чтобы со сто процентной вероятностью говорить, что оно принадлежало Кэндис Уилсон, а не другой жертве, просто оставленное на месте преступления по какой-то больной причине. Никогда не знаешь, что творится в голове этих убийц. Иногда просто невозможно следовать их логике.

Пытаясь предотвратить очередную волну паники, он потянулся и аккуратно срезал крохотный кусочек мышцы, стараясь сделать образец как можно тоньше. Он всегда чувствовал себя плохо из-за осквернения тел жертв, которых он проверял. Серьезно, из морга должны были отправить ему образец, а само сердце оставить у себя, но они совсем разленились.

Правильная подготовка взятого образца заняла считанные минуты, после чего он поместил его в секвенатор ДНК и запустил машину. Ему не нужен подробный анализ, только основная проверка, которая подтвердит, что этот орган из тела жертвы. Все это не займет много времени. 

Как, черт возьми, он умудрился не заметить, что у жертвы отсутствовало сердце, когда он нашел тело? Да, было темно, и он еле различал что-либо в темноте, но каким боком он не заметил дыру в груди жертвы? Если только сердце не вытащили со спины, но тогда разрез повредил бы реберный каркас, делая все еще более заметным. Это просто бессмысленно.

Когда он вернулся к столу, желая разобрать наконец огромную кучу документов, сваленных в его почте, стук в дверь привлек его внимание. Она открылась, и в проеме показался Джо Уэст.

\- Лейтенант Снарт хочет поговорить с тобой, Бар.

\- Конечно же хочет, - Барри вздохнул и стянул латексные перчатки, бросая их в ведро для биологически опасных отходов. Лен, должно быть, беспокоится о нем. Как он держится. У лейтенанта убойного отдела была определенная репутация из-за его хладнокровия и жесткости, но те немногие, близкие для него люди знали, что это всего лишь маска. Лен присматривает за всеми, кого он считает «своим» с той же свирепостью, с которой медведица следит за детьми.

Барри был «его» с того самого вечера, когда он пришел к тогда-еще-детективу за помощью, и он знал, что это никогда не изменится. Он и не хочет, чтобы что-либо менялось, потому что Лен был для него незыблемой опорой почти десять лет. Была причина, по которой одно только воспоминание о данном Леном обещании помогло ему пережить панику.

Если б только Барри мог убедить Лена увидеть в нем больше, чем просто напуганного, беспомощного пятнадцатилетку, каким он был тогда. Он больше не ребенок, которому необходима защита, черт возьми.

Джо похлопал его по плечу, когда он проходил мимо него, и Барри благодарно кивнул за поддержку. Все это время Джо так же помогал ему, приглашал отмечать праздники с ним и его дочкой Айрис, утверждая, что «без него совсем тухло». К Джо приходили и Лен с Лизой, ведь они были единственной семьей друг для друга, а с Леном детектив работал уже не один год.

Те праздники впервые показали Барри, что означало быть «нормальной» семьей. Это было громко, буйно, с вечными добродушными подначиваниями, а не тихо, холодно и с навязанным страхом «прилежным» поведением.

Дверь в кабинет Лена была приоткрыта, но тот был полностью погружен в бумаги. Барри постучал по косяку и дождался, когда мужчина обратит на него внимание. 

\- Сэр. Вы хотели меня видеть?

\- Заходи, Аллен. Закрой за собой дверь.

Послушавшись, Барри протиснулся в дверной проем и сел на один из жестких деревянных стульев, стоящих перед столом Лена. Синее пятно за плечом лейтенанта привлекло его внимание, и он прикусил нижнюю губу, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот.

Парка Капитана Холода все еще висела на вешалке, где ее недавно оставил Барри. Лен, видимо, был слишком занят убийством, чтобы заметить куртку, когда вернулся от кофемашины. Это было забавно, но несло за собой б _о_ льшую опасность, чем Барри предполагал. Он думал, что мужчина сразу спрячет ее, а не оставит на виду, пока кто-то другой не заметит и не распознает ее. 

\- Милая куртка, - как можно небрежнее произнес он. – Разве у Капитана Холода не такая же?

Голова Лена резко повернулась в сторону парки, и Барри пришлось закашляться, лишь бы сдержать смех. Долгое время мужчина просто пялился на нее, и наконец заставил себя позабавлено хмыкнуть. 

\- Что я могу сказать. У парня хороший вкус. Я приобрел эту куртку задолго до того, как он появился на радарах, и не собираюсь переставать ее носить.

Он так складно соврал, что, не знай Барри правды, он бы купился на это. Он позволил появиться легкой ухмылке, зная, что Лен воспримет это как поддразнивание лейтенанта, носящего ту же куртку, что и мститель города.

\- Понятно. Ты звал меня?

Вынужденное веселье в выражении лица Лена погасло, замещаясь уставшей озабоченностью.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от дела Уилсон. Я передаю его в главную лабораторию. 

\- Что? – Барри выпрямился, в шоке уставившись на Лена. Он ожидал вопроса о его самочувствии, а не отстранение от дела. – Лен, ты не можешь так поступить!

Лен нахмурился, смотря на него, но Барри не волновало, что он только что нарушил их уговор придерживаться делового тона на работе. Это _личное_ , черт возьми. Он посмотрел на Лена с таким же хмурым выражением лица, что было у того.

\- Лен, прошу. Я справлюсь. Я _должен_ справиться с этим. Если ты отстранишь меня, все в участке будут шептаться о том, что ты не доверяешь мне, когда происходит что-то действительно серьезное.

\- Я знаю, прости, но речь идет о большем, чем твоя профессиональная гордость, - Лен постучал сведенными вместе пальцами - он всегда так делал, когда глубоко задумывался над чем-то. На его руках были перчатки. – Я должен рассматривать дело целиком. Любой знающий свое дело адвокат зацепится за твою причастность к этому делу. Он скажет, что для тебя это слишком личное, и ты мог быть слишком расстроен, что ввело тебя в заблуждение или что ты подделал доказательства, лишь бы быстрее найти убийцу, чувствуя вину за свое прошлое. Они съедят тебя живьем в суде, и это зародит обоснованные сомнения. Убийца выйдет на свободу. Я _не могу_ так рисковать.

Каждое слово било прямо в сердце, фразы ранили, потому что Барри знал, что Лен прав. Можно даже не надеяться, что адвокат пропустит его причастность и не воспользуется возможностью поставить улики под сомнение, а присяжные не отреагируют на напоминание о том, как с этим делом может быть связан криминалист. Некоторые пробовали подобную тактику, когда он впервые давал показания в суде, но на этот раз, с настолько сильной связью с убийствами его отца, у них будет больше шансов пошатнуть доверие к Барри. 

Он не может позволить убийце избежать наказания всего лишь из-за личного желания взяться за это дело.

Выпустив воздух изо рта, он откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты прав.

\- Я знаю, - голос Лена смягчился, и когда Барри поднял на него взгляд, он увидел, как тот наклонился к нему с сочувствующим выражением на лице. – _Я_ не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь справиться с этим, Барри. Я бы никогда не убедил капитана Сингха нанять тебя, если б не был уверен в тебе на все сто. И я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя обязанным сделать это. 

\- Но _тебе_ так же нужно, чтобы я оставался профессионалом и делал свою работу, даже если это подразумевает не делать ничего с ней связанное, - закончил Барри за него. Ему было грустно от этой мысли, но он заставил себя выпрямиться и кивнуть. – Вы знаете, что всегда можете рассчитывать на меня, лейтенант.

\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрительная улыбка Лена согрела его, даже несмотря на осадок внутри от этого его «мальчик». – Не то чтобы ты мог сейчас взять и расслабиться. У нас есть много других дел для тебя.

И то правда, у Барри сразу мелькнула виноватая мысль о куче бумаг в почтовом ящике.

\- Ладненько. Я передам сердце в главную лабораторию. Они могут перепроверить ДНК, если считаешь, что в суде могут использовать мою причастность к этому этапу… что?

Лен смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице, его брови сошлись на переносице, а голова наклонилась в сторону в настороженности и смятении.

\- Сердце? О чем ты вообще?

\- Мм? Сердце жертвы, - Барри не понимал, что здесь может быть непонятно. Лен не знал, что морг уже отправил сердце в лабораторию? – То есть, я уверен, что оно ее, но успел только запустить тест на ДНК, когда пришел Джо и сказал, что ты звал меня. 

\- Аллен, сердце пропало.

\- Да, его вырезали из груди, я читал отчет, - Барри был озадачен наравне с Леном. – Я думал, его поэтому ко мне и отправили – чтобы я смог подтвердить, что оно принадлежит жертве.

Встав на ноги, Лен уперся на стол двумя руками и смотрел на Барри так, будто тот шпарил на греческом. 

\- Пропало в плане _не найдено_. Сердца не было на месте преступления!

\- Тогда чье сердце стоит на моем столе с ее именем на бланке? – Барри снова стало дурно, его мозг перебирал возможные варианты. Могло ли это быть просто больным розыгрышем? Нет, вряд ли даже самые мерзкие и недолюбливающие его копы в участке зашли бы так далеко.

Как по команде, они сдвинулись с места одновременно. Барри рванул дверь, распахивая ее, и побежал в лабораторию, Лен отстал от него, несмотря на невероятные усилия Барри держать свою скорость в узде. Удивленные офицеры и детективы выкрикивали вопросы им вслед, когда они пробегали по залу, но никто из них не позаботился ответить. Пока он открывал дверь, Лен догнал его, и они вломились в лабораторию вместе.

Стол Барри был пуст. Ну, точнее, пуст в обычном для него состоянии: почтовый ящик был по-прежнему переполнен, а отчеты и распечатки были разбросаны по всей поверхности стола. Но не было ни единой капли крови или бумажки, указывающей, что недавно на нем стояло кое-что еще.

С широко распахнутыми глазами он повернулся к Лену.

\- Оно было здесь! Я клянусь, оно стояло прямо тут, когда я вошел. Кто-то его забрал.

\- Барри, - голос Лена снова стал мягче, но на этот раз Барри это возмутило. – У тебя была паническая атака?

\- У меня _не_ было галлюцинаций, - сорвался Барри, уязвленный от такого предположения. Лен был одним из немногих, кто знал о его приступах - слишком часто был свидетелем их в первые годы после ареста Генри Аллена. – Я не выдумываю вещи только потому, что взволнован. А даже если и так, то оно было бы в банке, как те, что хранил мой отец, а не в заморозке для улик.

\- Это может быть…

Резкий писк прервал «успокаивающую» речь, которую уже готов был произнести Лен. Они посмотрели на секвенатор ДНК, мигающий ярко-зеленым огоньком, означавшим, что результаты теста были готовы.

Чувствуя себя, будто во сне, Барри медленно потянулся за распечаткой, беря ее в руки. Он пробежался глазами по тексту, слишком быстро для нормального человека, но ему необходимо было поскорее увидеть результаты. Повезло, что у него в руках был только один листок, так что он не мог выдать себя излишне быстрым пролистыванием страниц. 

А потом он прочитал текст еще раз, и еще, потому что не мог заставить себя поверить в правдивость слов. Наконец он взглянул на Лена, только тогда понимая, что мужчина будто застыл, так быстро двигался Барри.

Он вернулся к обычной скорости и протянул заключение Лену в немом подтверждении, что он не сошел с ума. Мужчина взял лист, но даже не взглянул на него – у него не было технического образования, чтобы расшифровать напечатанные графики.

\- Что здесь сказано? – потребовал Лен.

\- Полное совпадение, - голос Барри дрогнул, и он тяжело сглотнул. – Образец, который я прогнал, совпадает с ДНК Кэндис Уилсон. Ее сердце _было_ здесь. А теперь оно пропало.


	3. Chapter 3

Лен шагал взад-вперед по лаборатории, уставившись на распечатку в руках, которой просто не должно было существовать. Движения помогали ему успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Обычно ему хватало задействовать только пальцы рук, но для проблемы подобного масштаба этого явного было недостаточно.

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - побормотал он, говоря так тихо, чтоб только Барри мог его услышать. Он не хотел, чтобы весь чертов участок узнал о произошедшем, не сейчас. Это создаст только хаос и беспочвенные обвинения.

Большинство обвинений будут направлены на Барри, начиная с убеждений, что он все подстроил, и заканчивая заявлениями, что это он, должно быть, изначально извлек сердце. Обе мысли были одинаково безумными для всех, кто хорошо знал ребенка, но некоторые мужчины и женщины, работавшие с Барри каждый день, не поленились побольше разузнать о нем.

Более того, Лен _не мог_ позволить просочиться этому в газеты. Он уже отдал приказ, чтобы никто не сливал информацию о пропавшем сердце, но это продлится недолго. Несмотря на то, как плохо бы стало, узнай коллеги Барри о произошедшем в лаборатории, все будет не настолько фигово, как если бы подобная информация попала в газеты.

В этот раз Барри не спасет несовершеннолетний возраст. Газетчики будут преследовать его, начнут копаться в грязном прошлом, валяя его в дерьме и изображая в худшем свете. Скандал всегда способствует продажам. 

Он повернулся лицом к Барри. Пацан опирался на лабораторный стол, руками крепко держась за плечи. Сам он был белый, как простыня, но вызов горел в его глазах. Лену стало немного спокойнее: Барри не позволял произошедшему сломить себя. 

\- _Ничего_ из этого не имеет смысла, - повторил Лен. – Не только то, как оно сюда попало, но и как его вообще _извлекли_. Оно было повреждено?

\- На вид нет, но я не эксперт, - склонил голову Барри. – В каком смысле «как извлекли»?

Лен мрачно улыбнулся.

\- Ты не читал весь отчет, не так ли. Его не вырезали из груди и не изъяли каким-то обычным способом. Его даже не изъяли необычным способом. _Никакой раны_. Судмедэксперт понятия не имел, что что-то не так, пока не начал вскрытие.

\- Что? – дыхание Барри застряло в горле, и он уставился на Лена. – Как такое могло произойти?

\- Вопрос на миллион, - Лен снова начал расхаживать по лаборатории, но на этот раз держал все свое внимание на Барри. – Судмедэксперт сказал, что если бы это был не жизненно важный орган, то это могла быть просто врожденная мутация. Но никто не сможет жить без сердца.

\- Мета-человек. Видимо, он, - Барри прикусил губу, и Лен видел по его взгляду, как он усиленно начинает думать. – Кто-то, кто сможет, не знаю, видоизменять свое тело? Может, делается бесплотным? 

Его предположение породило ужасную мысль, и Лен резко остановился. 

\- Я знаю одного мета-человека, который может проходить сквозь твердые объекты. Он проходит сквозь стены, его засекали камеры. Флэш.

Глаза Барри стали просто огромными, и он резко выпрямился, будто его лично оскорбили слова Лена.

\- Я _никогда_ … - горячо начал он. На мгновение в его взгляде промелькнуло кратковременное колебание, когда он быстро обернулся на дверь, а потом продолжил, понизив голос. – Я никогда не поверю в это. Флэш вор, а не убийца.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что он, насколько нам известно, ни разу не убивал до этого, - поправил его Лен. Его живот скрутило от поднимающейся тошноты, когда он осознал все последствия. Это Флэш «нашел» тело. Судмедэксперт довольно точно определил время смерти, обозначив промежуток в плюс/минус 10 минут. Примерно в это же время Лен дрался с вором на крыше. Флэш появился изнутри здания, что означало, что он мог убить девушку перед схваткой с Леном, или за ту минуту перед своим возвращением.

Но хуже всего то, что Лен знал: Флэш был в участке сегодня утром, примерно в то время, когда Барри обнаружил сердце. Парки Холода не было в кабинете, когда Лен приехал в участок, так что Флэш, видимо, забежал к нему, когда он отходил за кофе. Незадолго до того, как он позвал Барри к себе.

Есть такая вещь под названием «совпадение», но это было больше похоже на трехкратное попадание.

\- Флэш ни за что не поступил бы так, - заспорил Барри, оперевшись рукой о стол и наклонившись вперед, будто он силой воли мог убедить Лена. – Он не причиняет людям боль. Он ясно дал это понять.

\- Я знаю, что ты видишь в нем некого грабителя-джентльмена, Барри, но реальность отличатся от сказок, - Лен покачал головой. – Преступники становятся жестче. Вот правда.

\- Ты думаешь, _я_ этого не знаю? – глаза Барри вспыхнули, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выпустил воздух наружу. – Слушай, есть простой способ проверить это. Флэш быстр, но не быстрее света. Он не может полностью избежать попадания на камеры, на них заметна полоска света, если замедлить скорость воспроизведения. 

\- Точно, - у Лена были причины радоваться излишне быстрой скорости спидстера. Такой, что ее не могли зафиксировать камеры при обычном просмотре. В ином случае охрана участка давно бы заметила, с какой периодичностью вор посещал кабинет лейтенанта убойного отдела. _Это_ подняло бы достаточно неудобных вопросов, особенно в свете данного расследования.

\- Я не хочу вызвать панику или чего похуже, если это просочится в прессу, - он забарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – Барри, я хочу, чтобы ты сохранил произошедшее в тайне. Не говори никому о сердце. Я посмотрю, сможет ли один из охранников сдержать все в секрете…

\- Не стоит, - Барри запрыгнул на стул, прокатился на нем через всю комнату к компьютеру и быстро затарабанил по клавиатуре. – Я провел связь к себе в лабораторию. Могу отмотать видео назад, без проблем.

Становясь за ним, Лен нахмурился, смотря на парня.

\- Барри, _зачем_ тебе доступ к нашим камерам? 

\- Эм, - Барри перестал печатать, но не отрывал взгляд от клавиатуры. Он немного сгорбился, будто ожидал удара, а щеки окрасились в розоватый цвет. – Просто так? 

\- Из тебя ужасный лжец, - Лен опустил руку на напряженное плечо и мягко сжал пальцы. Он чувствовал тепло от тела парня через тонкую ткань перчаток.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, - Барри звучал одновременно иронично и позабавлено. – Я просто не умею врать насчет определенных вещей. Я получил разрешение у капитана Сингха на доступ к камерам безопасности, потому что…

Он замолчал, и веселость резко исчезла, сменяясь стыдом. Лен узнал это выражение лица, так как уже видел его раньше, много лет назад, когда подросток рассказывал ему правду об ужасной семейной жизни. Из-за чего такое выражение на этот раз? 

\- Что бы это ни было, Барри, все в порядке. Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем.

Вздохнув, Барри поднял руку и положил ее поверх ладони Лена, слегка сжимая в ответ в благодарность за поддержку.

\- Я знаю, что могу. Всегда знал. Я просил об этом, чтобы смог проверить… некоторых офицеров… ушли ли они домой или задерживались в участке после работы.

Мурашки, никак не относящиеся к его силам, пробежали вдоль позвоночника Лена. Он мог читать между строк: Барри хотел знать наверняка, где находятся люди, потому что они могли поджидать его в засаде.

\- Кто-то причинял тебе боль? – Лен боролся за место Барри в участке, где _были_ люди, видевшие, что пацан из-за своей истории работает вдвое усерднее остальных, раскрывая преступления. К счастью, капитан Сингх был одним из них.

Также было слишком много людей, даже не пытавшихся преодолеть свои предрассудки, но он не предполагал, что это выходило за рамки едких комментариев.

\- Я не говорю, что они били меня, - поспешно заверил его Барри. – Это же полицейские, они не настолько глупы, чтобы нападать на виду у всего участка. И им слишком жаль свободное время, чтобы еще и следовать за мной до дома. Поначалу была парочка тех, кто портил мне жизнь, желая проверить, смогут ли они избавиться от меня, но они забросили это дело. Я не просматривал камеры уже несколько лет.

От этого Лен почувствовал себя немного лучше, хотя он все равно был далек от счастья.

\- Почему ты не пришел ко мне?

Отодвинувшись от стола, Барри поднялся и повернулся к нему лицом. Это разорвало прикосновение, и в груди у Лена стянуло от несчастного, но яростного выражения на лице Барри.

\- Лен, я не могу полагаться на тебя вечно, - сказал Барри, порывисто размахивая руками в воздухе, подчеркивая слова. – Я давно уже взрослый, а не напуганный ребенок. Я должен уметь постоять за себя. Если я не смогу, то что будет, когда тебя не окажется рядом? Когда ты выйдешь на пенсию или, не дай бог, получишь ранение при исполнении? Мне больше не нужна твоя защита. Мне нужно твое уважение.

\- Я всегда уважал тебя, - запротестовал Лен, ошеломленный неожиданным натиском эмоций от Барри, который обычно был очень сдержан. – Ты сильнее большинства мужчин, а то мужество, которое ты проявил, чтобы засадить своего отца за решетку, просто невероятно. Я знаю, с какими трудностями ты столкнулся, и ты преодолел их лучше, чем от тебя вообще ожидали.

Барри закусил губу и отвел взгляд.

\- Спасибо. Это многое для меня значит. Но ты до сих пор принимаешь меня за того, кто _должен_ бежать к тебе при любой проблеме. Не пойми меня неправильно, я невероятно благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал, и не думаю, что в то время я бы решился рассказать обо всем без твоей постоянной поддержки. Я просто… - он покачал головой и разочарованно пробежался рукой по волосам. – Я хочу, чтобы ты начал смотреть на меня, как на взрослого. Я не тот ребенок, каким был тогда.

Долгое время Лен переваривал его слова. Он понимал точку зрения ребенка. Черт возьми, да сам факт того, что он продолжает думать о нем, как о «ребенке», подтверждал правоту Барри.

Видимо, заметив, что он улавливает суть, Барри послал ему кривую улыбку.

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы однажды ты пришел ко мне со своими проблемами, вместо того, чтобы всегда спрашивать о моих. Я думаю, это поможет. Ты не полагаешься на меня так, как я на тебя, и из-за этого все будто…

\- Несправедливо? – предположил Лен с такой же грустной улыбкой в ответ. – Я подумаю об этом, обещаю. Если тебе станет легче, то Лиза примерно в том же возрасте ткнула меня носом в факт, что она больше не «маленькая сестренка, нуждающаяся в защите».

На это Барри искренне, хоть и коротко, рассмеялся.

\- Да, могу себе представить. Приятно понимать, что у меня есть надежда.

Но не то чтобы Лен мог довериться _кому-либо_ теперь. Лиза знала о его способностях с того дня, когда он случайно чуть не убил ее в момент получения сил, но как помощник окружного прокурора она оказалась в затруднительном положении. Он не мог обсуждать с ней различные аспекты своей жизни как Капитана Холода, так как она должна была звучать убедительно, слушая про линчевателя на работе.

Как и с его бывшим напарником Джо Уэстом. Джо - хороший парень и просто отличный коп, Лен не поставит его в неловкое положение, делая невольным соучастником. Он думал признаться Мику, но лучший друг иногда бывал… непредсказуемым. Не зная, какой будет реакция Мика, Лен не готов был рисковать.

А Барри… ну, это правда, что он считает Барри «слишком молодым, чтобы справиться с этим». Возможно, он ошибался, но это совсем не значит, что он должен втягивать ребенка (парня!) в весь этот бардак, который Лен сотворил со своей жизнью, пытаясь быть героем.

И, кстати о геройстве, его рабочий день уже начался.

\- Итак, поскольку мы можем посмотреть видеозапись без необходимости привлекать к этому кого-либо еще, что ты можешь показать мне, начиная с утра?

\- Точно, - Барри снова покраснел и потер нос. – Прости, я не должен был позволять личному отвлечь меня. Или тебя.

\- У меня всегда есть на тебя время, - заверил его Лен. – Давай посмотрим, что у нас есть.

Барри снова присел и забил по клавиатуре, обращая все свое внимание на монитор компьютера. 

\- Камера находится в главном зале и не захватывает саму дверь ко мне. Я отмотаю до моего выхода из лаборатории, потому что мы точно знаем, что это произошло в промежуток между моим уходом к тебе и тем моментом, когда мы вбежали в комнату.

Склонившись над плечом Барри, Лен оперся руками о спинку стула и внимательно просматривал запись. Различные офицеры и детективы бродили в замедленном темпе, но ни один из них не приближался к лаборатории. Капали минуты, пока видео тянулось на замедленной скорости, но им было необходимо, чтобы оно шло как можно медленнее, если это был Флэш.

Несмотря на все доказательства, Лен надеялся, что Барри прав. Что это дело рук пока неизвестного мета-человека. Он не хотел верить, что флиртовал с убийцей.

А затем молния мелькнула в кадре. Даже на максимально замедленной записи Флэш был не четче пятна и проблеска света. Было невозможно разобрать какие-либо детали помимо того, что это человек, но Лену и не нужно большего. Только один способен бегать так быстро. 

\- Это он, - Лен еще сильнее сжал пальцы на спинке стула Барри, его дыхание со свистом вырвалось сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него была такая надежда. Что-то затрещало под пальцами, и он резко отдернул руку от стула, прежде чем мороз распространился так сильно, что Барри бы заметил.

\- Нет! Я не… - Барри задохнулся от шока и тяжело сглотнул. – Это… кто-то пытается подставить его. Я уверен в этом.

Лен не совсем понимал, откуда взялась у Барри такая любовь к этому вору, но он знал, что не только этот парень восхищался им. Даже выпустили фигурку Флэша, что, по мнению Лена, было просто нелепо. Какие бы иллюзии Барри ни питал к вору, они только что вдребезги разбились о реальность, и Лен хорошо понимал это подсознательное отрицание.

\- Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, - Лен покачал головой, тоже предпочитая не верить в это. – У произошедшего нет другого объяснения. Флэш только что стал врагом общества номер один.

И заработал себе повышение с «противника» до «врага» Капитана Холода. Лен _не_ позволит мета-человеку избежать наказания за убийство в его городе.


	4. Chapter 4

Больше недели Барри мучился, раздумывая, как ему поступить. Лен зациклился на мысли, что Флэш был убийцей, и какие бы аргументы ни приводил Барри, его было не переубедить.

А с чего бы? Насколько Лен знал, самым близким «знакомством» Барри с Флэшем было на осмотре мест преступлений после активности вора. На самом деле Барри никогда не занимался этим: он специально совершал ограбления в местах, находящихся за пределами юрисдикции его участка, или же в свой выходной, по ночам, когда он был точно уверен, что ограбление не попадет в его смену. Так что он никогда не приступал к подобной работе. Иногда ему давали провести анализы на имеющиеся на Флэша улики, но вряд ли из-за этого Лен вдруг решит, что Барри имеет какое-либо представление о мотивах молниеносного вора.

Хуже было то, что он до сих пор не понимал, как, черт возьми, кто-то умудрился принести, а потом забрать сердце из его лаборатории, да еще и подделать Флэша на камерах. Это же просто невозможно. Есть определенные редакторы, но даже они не способны что-то подправить в режиме реального времени, на это нужно время. Ни у кого не было возможности похимичить с камерами видеонаблюдения за те пять минут, пока Барри не открыл их.

До сих пор способности мета-людей не повторялись. Был только один известный случай похожих сил, и этими мета были братья, которые находились рядом во время взрыва ускорителя СТАР Лабс. К тому же если бы существовал еще один спидстер, то _наверняка_ Флэш столкнулся бы с ним или хотя бы услышал о нем.

Кто-то пытается скинуть на Флэша обвинение в убийстве, но зачем? И _как_?

Неудивительно, что других версий по делу Уилсон не появилось. Лен лично взялся за него, будучи офицером, нашедшим тело. Джо помогал ему, и Лен рассказал бывшему напарнику про сердце и видео с камер наблюдения, но больше никто в участке не был посвящен во все детали.

Вообще-то Джо тоже не знал всей истории до конца, если только Лен не признался старому другу о бытности Капитаном Холодом. И конечно же Лен понятия не имел, что Барри в курсе всех обстоятельств, включая причастность Холода и Флэша к нахождению тела.

Отчаянно нуждаясь в версиях, Барри помчался в СТАР Лабс в свой следующий выходной. Он ворвался в кортекс и заскользил по полу, притормаживая. Кейтлин взвизгнула, дергаясь в сторону разлетевшихся от ветра бумаг, пытаясь вернуть их на место.

\- Мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы вы так не делали, мистер Аллен, - проворчала она, кинув в его сторону раздраженный взгляд. – Вам всего-то нужно пройтись по последнему коридору в спокойном темпе, это так сложно?

\- Но тогда я не увижу твою растерянность, - поддразнил ее он. – Это моя единственная расплата за все тычки и просьбы ради исследований.

\- Если вы вспомните, то исследования - это _ваша_ расплата за то, что мы не сдаем вас полиции, - Кейтлин постучала кучкой бумаг по столу, возвращая стопкам прежний аккуратный вид и складывая их обратно на столе. – Вы как раз вовремя. У Циско для вас новый прототип, который он хотел бы опробовать.

\- Ты подойдешь? Мне нужна ваша помощь кое с чем.

\- Я зайду в лабораторию скорости, - согласилась она. – Просто, пожалуйста, не…

Игнорируя просьбу, которую, как он точно знал, она сейчас собиралась высказать, он метнулся из кортекса, громко смеясь от вновь разлетевшихся бумаг. Чопорное отношение Кейтлин всегда заставляло Барри подшучивать над ней, и хотя он понимал ее презрение к его преступной деятельности, это все равно продолжало раздражать. Никто не заставлял ее хранить его секрет, она делала это ради продвижения своих собственных целей. 

Циско был в лаборатории скорости, внося коррективы в одно из собранных им устройств для мониторинга. Барри навернул несколько кругов по трассе, бегая ради удовольствия. Циско и Кейтлин соорудили всю эту комнату ради одной цели: изучить Барри и его способности. Трасса была пронизана датчиками и детекторами, отслеживающими его скорость, движения тела, основные показатели организма и еще массу всего, что они смогли придумать.

Как ни странно, но попасться на проникновении в СТАР Лабс было лучшим, что случилось с Барри после получения сил. Это было его первое дело как Флэша, когда скорость была не такой большой и абсолютно непредсказуемой. Он посчитал, что здание было пустым и заброшенным, и даже не додумался проверить свое предположение.

Циско без проблем разделался с ним. Дротик с седативным, которым он запустил в него из пистолета, перестал действовать уже через несколько минут, но этого времени им вполне хватило, чтобы связать Барри, как индейку на День Благодарения. Это произошло задолго до того, как он научился вибрировать сквозь предметы, поэтому, как только они повязали его, он оказался в ловушке.

К счастью, они выслушали объяснения и с искренним сочувствием отнеслись к его положению. Барри буквально умирал с голоду из-за резко возросшего метаболизма, ему отчаянно нужны были деньги на еду, и он подумал, что никому не навредит, если он возьмет что-нибудь из «пустующей» лаборатории. 

Тогда они предложили ему сделку. _Им_ настолько же отчаянно нужен был мета-человек для исследований. Эти двое – все, что осталось от СТАР Лабс, они были единственными выжившими после взрыва. И они остались в лаборатории, чувствуя себя обязанными попытаться исправить созданные их творением ошибки. Но без объекта для исследований их попытки понять мета-людей оставались безрезультатными.

В обмен на то, что они его не сдают, Барри позволял им проводить любые эксперименты. Именно они помогли ему научиться контролировать свою скорость и до сих пор продолжали изучать все возможности его сил. Кейтлин придумала невероятно калорийные батончики, помогающие ему оставаться в форме, несмотря на возросшие потребности организма. Циско создал его костюм из триполимера, облегчающий проведение экспериментов и защищающий Барри от самовозгорания во время бега. 

Конечно, они не были особо довольны, когда узнали, что он продолжает воровать – и использует их костюм и тренировки ради этого дела, - но они сошлись на мнении, что он им слишком необходим, чтобы разрывать договоренность.

Решив, что он дал Циско достаточно времени, чтобы заметить появление Барри, он выбежал с трассы и остановился в центре зала. 

\- Привет. Кейтлин сказала, у тебя что-то для меня есть?

\- Барри! Да! Думаю, я наконец разобрался со сбоем в подавителях, - Циско с улыбкой до ушей вскочил на ноги. Инженер по сравнению с доктором был менее сдержан, несмотря на явное неодобрение того, как Барри использовал свои силы. Циско был самым настоящим гиком и приходил в абсолютный восторг от имевшейся возможности тщательно изучить мета-человека, независимо от того, чем он занимался. Кейтлин же считала это злом во имя благого дела.

\- Покажи, что у тебя вышло, - Барри протянул руку, и Циско ударил по ней браслетом, защелкивая наручник на запястье. Это напоминало одно из тех футуристических украшений, которые описывают в научно-фантастических романах; браслет ярко подсвечивался по прорисованному в серебристом металле контуру. Попытка этого месяца светилась мягким, ледяным оттенком голубого, который напоминал Барри то, как загорались глаза Лена во время использования сил Капитана Холода.

Как только они защелкнулись на его руках, на Барри будто опустилось удушающее покрывало. Он тут же почувствовал себя вялым и слабым, а сердцебиение замедлилось, когда энергия стала покидать его тело. Это было ужасное ощущение. Хоть он и понимал, что для его организма это было обычным состоянием до взрыва ускорителя, теперь оно походило на настоящую пытку.

\- Его метаболизм замедляется! – воскликнула Кейтлин, заходя в лабораторию скорости и не отводя взгляда от планшета в руках. – Он снизился примерно наполовину от его обычных показателей.

Всего наполовину? Барри мог поклясться, что он сейчас медленнее обычного человека. Поморщившись, он встрепенулся, пытаясь сбросить неприятные ощущения. 

\- Уверяю тебя, приятного мало.

\- Черт, твои силы _должны_ полностью исчезнуть, - Циско затарабанил по клавиатуре, выражая резким стаккато все свое недовольство. – Оно все равно не работает должным образом, и я не могу понять, почему.

\- Они работают лучше предыдущих, - попробовал успокоить его Барри. – По крайней мере ты знаешь, что на верном пути!

\- Кстати, не могли бы вы пробежать пару кругов? – Кейтлин жестом указала на крытую круглую трассу. – Попробуйте пробежать со всей своей скоростью, я хочу понять, скажется ли подавитель на вашем организме, если вы попытаетесь сопротивляться ему.

\- Сначала ты хочешь, чтоб я был помедленнее, теперь я должен бежать как можно быстрее, - засмеялся Барри, говоря в наушник, благодаря которому он поддерживал с ними связь во время бега. - Ты уж определись.

Он побежал, но впервые с того момента, как он проснулся после удара молнии, это стоило ему немалых усилий. Он заставлял себя разгоняться быстрее, но все равно чувствовал, что бежит медленнее привычной ему скорости. Его дыхание становилось все тяжелее, и он ощущал нарастающее напряжение в мышцах.

\- Так, ладно, это и _правда_ хреново.

\- Продолжай, - приказал Циско. – Я посмотрю, сможет ли увеличение выходной мощности еще сильнее тебя замедлить.

Браслет ярко блеснул светом.

\- Да, стало труднее, - пожаловался Барри. – Но, эм, браслет нагревается. Так и должно быть?

\- Что? Нет, не должно…

\- Барри! – высокий, отчаянный голос Кейтлин его перебил. – Снимай его сейчас же!

Поскольку металл нагрелся уже до такой степени, что начал обжигать кожу, Барри с радостью выполнил ее команду. Он расстегнул замок и отбросил наручник подальше, шипя от обжигающего пальцы металла.

Он едва отошел на пару шагов, как браслет взорвался, разлетаясь мелкими частями во все стороны. Время замедлилось, когда скорость пронзила все тело. Барри зачарованно рассматривал зависшие в воздухе острые осколки, двигающиеся не быстрее пули. Он уже не раз уворачивался от пуль, но подобное действие всегда удивляло и внушало благоговение.

С вернувшимися в полном объеме силами он мог с легкостью уклониться от осколков и сбежать. Звук взрыва продолжал раздаваться на закрытой трассе, когда он, немного запыхавшись, остановился перед Циско и Кейтлин.

\- Оно работало, - сказал он в ответ на мрачное выражение на лице Циско. – Ты делаешь успехи.

\- Вроде того. Их все еще надо откалибровать на определенные мета-силы, - инженер в разочаровании быстро застучал ручкой по столу. – Чем больше данных о твоих способностях мы получим, тем лучше начнет срабатывать подавитель, но он не поможет создать общее блокирующее поле. Надев свою пару на какого-то другого мета, ты не добьешься никакого эффекта. Если б мы только могли словить плохих мета и изучить их, нам бы не понадобились наручники.

\- Они перегрузились, когда мистер Аллен попытался использовать б _о_ льшую часть своих сил, - сказала Кейтлин, изучая показатели на планшете. – Мощность начала дико колебаться, а потом контакты закоротило. Нам надо найти какой-то стабилизирующий алгоритм. По крайней мере это не вызвало у него ответной реакции, несмотря на действие колебаний на организм.

\- Авв, ты назвала меня Барри минуту назад, - поддразнил ее парень. – Думаю, я наконец-то пробил вашу ледяную броню, доктор Сноу.

\- Уверяю вас, мистер Аллен, я использовала ваше имя ради целесообразности, - она косо посмотрела на него. - Оно короче, и было предельно ясно, что вы быстрее отреагируете на него.

\- Ага, продолжай повторять себе это, - ухмыльнулся Барри и прислонился к оборудованию для мониторинга.

Она насмешливо фыркнула. До встречи с ней он видел подобное только по телевизору. 

\- Вы вроде говорили, что хотели с нами что-то обсудить?

Напоминание о невыносимой ситуации отрезвило Барри.

\- Да. Не знаю, ребят, слышали вы об этом или нет, они делают все возможное, чтобы оно не просочилось в новости…

Он быстро рассказал им об убийстве, начиная с первого обнаружения тела до появившегося, а затем исчезнувшего из лаборатории сердца, и в заключении довершая мрачной убежденностью Лена, что в деле замешан Флэш. Когда он закончил, Циско выглядел так, будто ему плохо, а Кейтлин в ужасе прикрывала рот рукой.

\- Это _не я_ , - закончил Барри на случай, если у них вдруг зародились сомнения. – Но я не знаю, как заставить Лена перестать хвататься за ложный след и убедить начать поиск настоящего убийцы.

\- Мы знаем, что это не ты, Барри, - на полном серьезе заверил его Циско. – Ты бы так не поступил.

\- Я не одобряю твоих воровских замашек, но ты не убийца, - непреклонно проговорила Кейтлин, чем сильно удивила Барри. – Если бы ты им был, то независимо от того, насколько нам нужна была помощь с экспериментами, мы бы ни за что не стали работать с тобой.

\- Спасибо, ребят, - их вера много значила для Барри, гораздо больше, чем он мог ожидать. При других обстоятельствах, в ином мире, они могли бы стать друзьями. С Циско уж точно. – Так что мне сделать, чтобы убедить в этом Лена?

\- Ну, мы тебе верим, потому что знаем, что ты - это _ты_ , - Циско развел руками. – Похоже на то, что чувак знает тебя – ну, как Барри, - довольно неплохо, поэтому, мне кажется, стоит тебе рассказать ему о своей второй личности - и ты его убедишь.

Поморщившись, Барри пробежался рукой по волосам. Он был потным от усилий, потраченных на бег через подавляющее поле; со своей суперскоростью он уже успел забыть подобное ощущение.

\- Это наверняка заставит его начать искать настоящего убийцу, но вдобавок заставит бросить меня в тюрьму. Лен не из тех копов, которые закрывают глаза на преступления только потому, что их совершил друг или член семьи.

И это еще не считая того, что Капитан Холод сделает все возможное, чтобы арестовать Флэша. Он не раскрыл личность героя перед Циско и Кейтлин, даже не сказал, что знал, кто им является. На крыше Рэтэуэй Индастриз он говорил Лену чистую правду – городу нужен Капитан Холод, каким он был сейчас, а это означало сохранять его тайну.

\- Технически, ты и _должен_ быть в тюрьме, - пробормотала Кейтлин, хмуро взглянув на него.

Он ухмыльнулся ей в ответ, не в силах удержаться.

\- Тогда на ком вы будете тестировать свои разработки? Да ладно тебе, Кейтлин, признай. Я тебе нужен. Я тебе даже нравлюсь, хоть и немного. Иначе ты бы сдала меня еще год назад.

\- А смысл? Ты все равно прошел бы сквозь стену и убежал, - Кейтлин выгнула бровь. – Как только мы сделаем достаточно сильный подавитель, который будет работать, ты нам больше не понадобишься, _и_ полиция сможет тебя задержать.

\- Видимо, тогда мы это и узнаем, - Барри пожал плечами, особо не беспокоясь. Он настоял на том, чтобы они сделали наручники максимально легко снимаемыми именно по этой причине. Они не смогут поймать его, когда получат желаемый результат. – Еще идеи, как убедить Лена?

Кейтлин и Циско обменялись взглядами. Циско пожал плечами, а Кейтлин покачала головой. Барри был разочарован, но не удивлен. Он надеялся, что, может, эта невероятно умная парочка найдет выход из такого положения. Поймут то, что он упускает, но они не были чудотворцами. А чудо как раз было тем, что могло ему помочь.

\- Если вы что-нибудь надумаете, у вас есть мой номер, - Барри снял наушник и положил его на стол. - Если же нет… Увидимся в мой следующий выходной?

\- Можем встретиться просто через пару недель, - произнес Циско, бросая взгляд на мониторы, показывающие полученные за этот пробег результаты. – Мне понадобится время, чтобы отладить код и выяснить, где мы ошиблись.

\- Вам хватает протеиновых батончиков? – спросила Кейтлин. Она сказала это максимально профессионально, пытаясь держаться врачебного тона, но Барри казалось, что она заботится о нем чуть больше, чем позволяла увидеть.

\- Все в порядке. Может, придется за ними забежать, если следующая встреча отложится больше, чем на две недели, - Барри улыбнулся, в этот раз благодарно, а не поддразнивающе. Они спасали его жизнь уже не один раз, разными способами. Без них он был бы в более плачевном состоянии.

Как Лен, Лиза и Джо, они напоминали ему, что не все заботятся лишь о своей шкуре. Что были люди, которые смотрели глубже поверхности и того фасада, который они возводили, ограждая себя от окружающих. Что на самом деле в этом мире есть те, кто помогает другим только потому, что хочет поступать верно.

Барри не думал, что когда-нибудь поймет этот образ мышления. Мир в целом не сделал для него ничего хорошего, так почему Барри должен выкладываться ради других?

На самом деле, многие сознательно _отказывались_ помогать ему, игнорируя все признаки насилия. Они просто не желали вмешиваться или же принимали взятки его отца и молчали обо всем. Но еще больше людей отвернулось от Барри, когда он подрос, предвзято считая его никчемным из-за поступков отца.

Однако приятно знать, что такие люди, как Лен, существовали. Это удерживало Барри от соскальзывания за ту невидимую грань от эгоистичности до жестокости, что случилось с его отцом еще задолго до того, как он стал убийцей.

Теперь же ему надо понять, как убедить самых важных людей в его жизни, что Барри _не_ убийца, каким был его отец.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Романтическая увертюра, или пролог = вступление.  
> Заземление (молнии) «забирает» на себя энергию разряда.

Как только он покинул СТАР Лабс, Барри подумал, что, возможно, он подошел к проблеме не с того угла. Барри Аллен не сможет убедить Леонарда Снарта, что он гоняется за своим хвостом и упускает настоящего преступника.

Возможно, просто возможно, Флэш сможет заставить Капитана Холода его выслушать.

А найти героя должно быть не так уж и сложно. Барри надел костюм Флэша и побежал в случайном направлении, бегая по городу на предельно возможной скорости и наслаждаясь бурлящей в жилах энергией. Он чуть не начал воспринимать это ощущение как должное, пока тот подавитель не напомнил ему, как ощущается «норма».

В какой-то момент он почувствовал перемену в воздухе и внезапный порыв холодного ветра. Свернув, он забежал по стене ближайшего здания до самого верха, откуда увидел схватку Холода с Погодным Волшебником на крыше всего через два здания от него.

Марк Мардон был одним из самых опасных мета-людей в городе. У копов не было шансов справиться с ним, он просто был слишком силен. Лен мог его победить в основном потому, что Мардон предпочитал сражаться градом или ледяным ветром, а к этим силам у Холода был иммунитет. Однако и лед Холода не мог навредить Погодному Волшебнику.

Это было тупиковое положение, и каждая услышанная Барри история заканчивалась тем, что Лен просто предотвращал очередное преступление Мардона. Ни о какой поимке мужчины и речи не шло, даже не было надежды удержать его так долго, чтобы вколоть успокоительное и не позволить использовать силы и дальше. 

Вообще, не казалось, что Капитан Холод выходил победителем на этот раз. Видимо, наконец-то до Погодного Волшебника дошло, что раз он может управлять ветром, то значит, что сможет и летать с его помощью, держась таким образом вдали от зоны досягаемости Лена. Но хуже было то, что он кидал в Лена молнии, а не град, и каждый удар разбивался о ледяной щит, который Холод поспешно возводил перед собой.

Барри наблюдал за ними со своего места. Мардон был невероятно высоко, и Барри не обладал такой суперсилой, чтобы допрыгнуть до него... Однако люди недооценивали, насколько мощной может быть мгновенная движущая сила. Он запрыгнул на соседнюю крышу, оббегая ее по кругу несколько раз и набирая скорость, а затем резко повернул и оттолкнулся от края, несясь к Погодному Волшебнику, парящему выше.

Он врезался в Мардона, который, как ему казалось, неподвижно застыл в воздухе, и они кубарем покатились по крыше, на которой стоял Лен.

Застигнутый врасплох, Мардон вскинулся и попытался запустить в него молнию. Барри обогнул его и начал кружить вокруг мужчины, вновь набирая скорость и накапливая кинетическую энергию. Когда он резко остановился, все энергия пронеслась в виде молнии, направленная его руками на человека в центре, и она ударила Мардона точно в грудь.

Погодный Волшебник, застонав, рухнул, так и оставшись лежать. Барри вернулся к нормальной скорости, довольный собой. Он не был бойцом по природе, несмотря на их стычки с Холодом, но он должен был признать, что было приятно вмешаться в бой и спасти Лена, разнообразия ради.

А потом в него врезалась стена льда, опрокинувшая его на крышу. Лед начал распространяться по нему, пытаясь удержать на месте. Барри чувствовал боль везде, где лед касался его, а холод впивался в кожу, обжигая через костюм.

Обозвав себя последним идиотом, Барри направил всю скорость в вибрацию, создавая необходимое трение, чтобы растопить лед и вырваться из него. Как только он освободился, то мелькнул на другую часть крыши, где мог остановиться и все обдумать.

Холод застыл в двадцати футах от него, а его руки касались места, где недавно находился Барри. Было трудно понять, он выглядел таким мрачным из-за усиленной концентрации или от осознания, что Флэш уже ускользнул от него.

В любом случае, если Барри перейдет на обычную скорость, чтобы поговорить с ним, Холод продолжит на него нападать. От возбуждения после сражения с Мардоном Барри совсем позабыл, что Лен теперь считает Флэша опасным убийцей. Холод не остановится _ни перед чем_ , чтобы схватить его, и в сравнении с этим его предыдущие попытки поймать Флэша будут похожи на обычную романтическую увертюру.

Раз он хотел, чтобы Лен выслушал Флэша, Барри придется заставить его.

Сократив расстояние между ними, Барри схватил Лена за запястье и заломил его руку за спиной мужчины, слегка выворачивая и поднимая ее вверх, приводя руку в болезненно неудобное положение. По иронии судьбы, этому трюку Лен сам научил Барри во время уроков самообороны, которые он давал парню в подростковом возрасте.

Когда он убедился, что держит достаточно сильно, Барри вернулся к обычной скорости. Лен дико вырывался, но у него был сильно ограничен диапазон движений, раз он не хотел заработать вывих плеча.

Но конечно же, ничего не могло остановить Холода от использования его сил, и Барри зашипел от боли, когда лед пронзил его руку, которой он держал запястье Лена. Если бы Лен не потратил так много сил, сражаясь против Погодного Волшебника, то Барри наверняка оказался бы прочно закован в лед за считанные секунды.

\- Черт возьми, Холод, я не пытаюсь причинить тебе боль. Я просто хочу поговорить! – воскликнул он, продолжая размывать лицо, чтобы исказить голос. 

\- Мне нечего сказать блядскому убийце, - зарычал Лен, не переставая выпускать лед. Чертыхнувшись, Барри завибрировал, разбивая его, но не разжимая хватку.

\- Ага, я слышал, что числюсь в городском участке в списке Самых Разыскиваемых преступников. _Поэтому_ я и хочу поговорить. Что, черт возьми, по их мнению, я сделал? – Барри должен быть очень осторожен и не подать виду, что знает о расследовании больше, чем должен. Это только заставит Лена окончательно убедиться, что Флэш вовлечен во всю эту историю.

\- Не изображай невинную овечку, - Лен повернул голову, глядя на него через плечо. По крайней мере, Барри думал, что тот смотрел на него, - довольно проблематично в точности рассмотреть глаза Лена через затемненные очки, которые тот носил, как маску. – Я больше не куплюсь на это.

\- Да ладно, я же вернул тебе парку и все такое, - подлизывался он, пытаясь держаться привычных поддразниваний. Трудновато подобрать беззаботную нотку, когда так остро осознаешь, что стоит на кону. – Чем я тебя так выбесил? Собственно говоря, те данные, которые я спер у Рэтэуэев, не такие уж и важные.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что сделал.

Барри фыркнул.

\- Ой, да ладно. Ты действительно собираешься провести со мной эту пассивно-агрессивную штуку? Я должен перечислить все свои непорядочные дела, чтобы понять, что ты имеешь в виду, а ты тем временем пополнишь перечень моих преступлений?

\- Ты убил ту женщину и пудришь мозги мальчишке, который находится под _моей_ защитой, - Лен не выглядел впечатленным его попыткой пошутить. – Не знаю, осознаешь ли ты вообще, _как_ сильно ранил его, но, честно говоря, мне плевать, потому что я тебя уничтожу. Достаточно понятно?

«Мальчишка»? Серьезно? Барри еле подавил стон. После их разговора, когда пропало сердце, он посмел предположить, что, возможно, ему наконец-то удалось достучаться до Лена. Очевидно, он ошибался.

Боже, он даже подумывал решиться раскрыть себя, только чтобы увидеть выражение лица Лена, когда тот поймет, что человек, с которым он флиртовал почти весь год, был никем иным как «мальчишкой», с которым он продолжал нянчиться. 

\- Слушай, я тебя отпущу, а ты развернешься и _не_ будешь пытаться снова меня заморозить, чтобы мы смогли обсудить все, как цивилизованные люди. Как ты на это смотришь?

Лен расслабился в его руках. Барри почти видел, как тот прогоняет его предложение в голове, пытаясь найти подвох. Это значит, что Холод не будет касаться Флэша, потеряв тем самым возможность напрямую использовать силы, но их все равно осталось слишком мало, чтобы он мог остановить Барри.

\- Прекрасно, - прошипел Лен. – Давай поговорим.

Не до конца веря в перемирие, Барри выпустил его, освобождаясь ото льда и отстраняясь на пару футов от Лена до того, как тот успел бы моргнуть. Он обогнул Холода, становясь к нему лицом, слишком нетерпеливый, чтоб ждать, когда тот повернется сам.

\- Ладно, смотри, - произнес Барри, когда они встали на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга. Даже начало казаться, что Лен неохотно, но слушал. – Ты не думал, что я убил девушку, той ночью, когда мы ее нашли, так? Что изменилось? И я ничего не знаю о мальчике. Единственный человек, с которым я играю в игры – это _ты_ , Холод, - он попытался изобразить свою привычную флиртующую улыбку. – Ты злишься, потому что думаешь, что я тебе изменяю?

К сожалению, его попытка пошутить пала смертью храбрых. Лен, сопровождаемый отчетливым шорохом парки, скрестил руки на груди и продолжил мрачно пялиться на него. 

\- Я знаю, что это был ты, Флэш. Тебя засекли камеры в участке, когда ты забегал в лабораторию криминалиста с сердцем девушки. 

\- С _сердцем_ девушки? Откуда у меня взяться ее сердцу? Я думал, она умерла от передозировки наркотиков? – Барри надеялся, что ему удалось передать недоверчивый, шокированный тон или хотя бы изобразить что-то приближенное к этому. Лен был отличным детективом и прекрасно распознавал ложь при допросе подозреваемых. Именно так он впервые понял, что что-то не так дома у Барри, когда того поймали на краже в магазине.

Должно быть, он сделал все верно, потому что угрюмое выражение сменилось складкой между бровей. Не идеально, но уже что-то.

\- Я видел тебя на камерах, - повторил Лен.

\- Ты видел что-то, похожее на меня, - поправил его Барри. – Я не убиваю. Я не причиняю людям боль. Разве не поэтому ты согласен играть со мной?

Лен многозначительно посмотрел на Погодного Волшебника, валявшегося в отключке на земле. Неожиданно для себя, Барри рассмеялся.

\- Ой, да ладно. Он в порядке. И я не сделал ничего сверх того, что мог бы совершить ты, будь у тебя шанс, - в доказательство своей точки зрения, он пнул ногу бессознательного мужчины. Мардон застонал, но не очнулся.

\- Кстати, а с каких пор ты пуляешься молнией? – Лен против воли звучал впечатленно.

\- Это мой новый трюк, недавно выучил, - ухмыльнулся Барри. Циско помог ему добиться этого, когда изучал возможные способности Флэша. – Думаю, это пригодится, чтобы поджарить электронные системы безопасности. Учитывая, как _он_ кидался ими направо и налево, я подумал, что она ему не особо навредит. Ты преследовал его месяцами, тут появляюсь я и вручаю его тебе на блюдечке, а ты обвиняешь меня в убийстве?

\- Тебя я тоже преследовал месяцами, - Лен с ухмылкой размял руки, а мороз уже клубился между его пальцами. – Как насчет того, чтобы ты отдал мне _себя_ на блюдечке? Если ты сядешь в тюрьму, то прекрасно убедишь, что ты не мой убийца, которого я ищу.

\- Отдаться тебе – с радостью, - заверил его Барри с томным вздохом. Сколько же раз он фантазировал, как именно сделает это… - Тюрьме же – не особо. У меня хрупкое тельце, не думаю, что тюрьма мне пойдет.

\- Забавно, - Лен ухмыльнулся чуть шире. – А я думаю, тюремная роба в полоску тебе подойдет. Твоя задница будет выглядеть потрясающе.

Его ответный флирт вырвался рефлекторно, и Барри ясно видел, как осознание пронзило мужчину. Лен скривил губы, превращая ухмылку в оскал, и он несомненно ругал себя последними словами, что подкатывал к убийце.

Распробовав иную тактику, Барри поднял руки, будто пытаясь показать, что безоружен.

\- Если я убийца, то зачем мне приходить к тебе сегодня?

\- Запудрить мозги, как я и сказал, - оскал Лена стал только сильнее. – Зачем _еще_ приходить ко мне сегодня? Ты пытаешься сбить меня со следа.

\- Серьезно? – Барри уставился на него. – Ты не можешь даже представить, что меня волнует, почему вся полиция считает меня убийцей? Или, что более важно, почему ты думаешь обо мне так же?

Устав ходить вокруг да около, Барри сократил расстояние между ними. Он двигался достаточно быстро, чтобы застать Лена врасплох, но не настолько, чтобы тот не увидел его движений, зажимая Холода у стены рядом с входом на крышу.

Рыкнув, Лен вскинул руки, между пальцами которых потрескивал лед. Прежде чем Холод успел дотронуться до него, Барри наклонился, наконец исполняя свою давнюю фантазию, которую он хранил в секрете больше десяти лет. Он целовал от всего сердца, прижимаясь губами достаточно сильно, чтобы показать, что именно этого он и хотел, но и достаточно нежно, чтобы побудить мужчину ответить.

Лен застыл, но потом, к полнейшему восторгу Барри, растаял в объятиях. На протяжении одного долгого, чудесного момента он хватался за плечи Барри, целуя в ответ. Он был на вкус, как мороз и зима, для Барри его губы казались ледяными, но жар между их телами был слишком реален.

А потом Лен оттолкнул его, достаточно сильно, чтобы сбить Барри с ног. Лед затрещал между ними, распространяясь красивыми узорами, как какое-то живое существо, и спустя пару секунд Барри снова был прижат к крыше. Он понял, что задыхается, ловя ртом воздух, как полный кретин, который не знает, что надо дышать во время поцелуя.

Лен выглядел почти таким же возбужденным, как чувствовал себя Барри. Красный румянец заливал его щеки, и Барри был рад это видеть.

\- Какого _хуя_ , Флэш?

Чувствуя себя окрыленным после исполнения мечты, с которой он прожил почти половину своей жизни, Барри рассмеялся, несмотря на обжигающий кожу лед.

\- Ох, прошу. Ты и правда собираешься сказать, что не хотел этого так же сильно, как я? Если да, то я извинюсь. Искренне. Я бы _никогда_ никого не принудил к этому.

Немое «Так же, как никогда не причинял никому боль» повисло в воздухе.

\- Думаешь, что твоя попытка соблазнить меня каким-то образом убедит меня в твоей невиновности? – Лен зарычал, прищурив глаза. – Что это должно было доказать?

\- Что у меня есть причина желать, чтобы ты меня не ненавидел, - улыбнулся Барри. Лен не признавал, что хотел этого поцелуя, но и не отрицал. Молчание означало, что он не мог заставить себя признать правду, но он и не лгал. Для Барри это было равноценно признанию.

\- Оу, вы двое так тошнотворно милы.

Их прервали так неожиданно, что Барри потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Мардон стоял на коленях – его покачивало из стороны в сторону, будто он испытывал головокружение, - но он смог подняться на ноги. И судя по пляшущим вокруг его рук молниям, он восстановился достаточно, чтобы мог снова использовать свои силы.

Сердце Барри сумасшедше забилось, когда из него хлынула скорость, однако реакция была так же замедлена, как если бы он был в подавителях. За последние минуты Лен несколько раз ударил по Барри своим льдом, а холод был противоположностью скорости. Каждое касание замедляло его, и теперь он поплатится за это.

Но что еще хуже – Лен явно исчерпал всю энергию последним использованием сил. Он мучительно медленно повернулся к Погодному Волшебнику, поднимая руки, будто собирался поставить очередной щит, но его ладони всего лишь покрылись тонким слоем инея.

Барри, как в замедленной съемке, наблюдал за Мардоном. Как тот вскинул руки в сторону Лена, направляя молнию прямо в него, а Барри никак не успевал растопить вибрацией лед и выбраться из него. Он всеми силами пытался набрать необходимую частоту, чтобы синхронизироваться со льдом и пройти через него, но передвигаться сквозь плотные объекты было _на порядок_ сложнее, чем создавать тепло.

Страх был отличным мотиватором. Когда молния соскользнула с рук Погодного Волшебника, Барри наконец набрал нужную скорость и профазировал сквозь лед, будто его там и не было. Он вскарабкался на ноги и ринулся к Лену.

Обычно он без проблем обогнял молнию. Из-за чего было только больнее видеть, что на этот раз он недостаточно быстр.

Было непонятно, кто достиг Лена быстрее: молния или Барри. Но он смог немного оттолкнуть его так, что удар пришелся Лену в плечо, а не в грудь, где заряд мог остановить сердце. Вместо этого он прошел по руке Лена и врезался в Барри, заземляясь через _него_. 

Барри закричал от боли и рухнул на крышу, упираясь в нее руками и коленями. Его тело уже находилось в сильном напряжении, пытаясь бороться с отморожением, и его потеря скорости из-за холода наверняка означала, что лечение займет больше времени, чем обычно. Сейчас он был слишком близок к обычной скорости, а его силы отказывались сотрудничать дальше.

Будучи уверенным, что последует второй удар, Барри заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он _не_ умрет на коленях. Он не сдастся Мардону - ублюдок не получит такое удовольствие. После того, как его отец загремел в тюрьму, Барри поклялся себе, что он никогда не будет пресмыкаться ни перед кем.

Вот только второй удар так и не последовал.

Мардон, видимо, упал в обморок, используя силы будучи раненым. Не веря, что все и правда закончилось, Барри побрел в сторону Погодного Волшебника, присаживаясь рядом с ним и осторожно дотрагиваясь до его плеча. Мардон не отреагировал, даже когда Барри аккуратно потряс его. Он определенно выбыл из игры.

Сердце Барри билось в районе глотки, когда он добрался до Лена. Его грудь не двигалась. За время работы Барри повидал гораздо больше мертвых тел, чем любой другой человек за всю жизнь, и Лен лежал слишком безжизненно.

В ужасе, Барри содрал перчатку и начал искать пульс дрожащей рукой. Ничего. Всего лишь холодная кожа, без единого признака пульса. Проклиная все вокруг, он завозился с молнией на парке и, наконец-то расстегнув ее, распахнул края куртки. Принимая удобное положение, Барри зажал пальцы в замок и положил ладонь на область сердца Лена, готовясь начинать качать.

И почувствовал сильный, медленный толчок под пальцами.

Всего один-единственный удар, но Барри нервно рассмеялся, когда понял, что это означало. Паника была неким стимулом, спровоцировавшим всплеск его последних неиспользованных сил. Лен не лежал неподвижно, просто Барри двигался с такой скоростью, что мужчина за это время не успел вдохнуть полной грудью.

Устало рухнув на землю рядом с Леном, Барри продолжал беспомощно смеяться. От испытанного страха в крови циркулировал адреналин, из-за чего он весь дрожал, обнимая колени и прижимая их крепко к груди.

Слава Богу, Лен жив. Тяжело ранен, судя по обожженной дыре в парке, но жив.

И что, черт побери, теперь Барри будет с ним делать?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мизофобия — навязчивый страх загрязнения либо заражения, стремление избежать соприкосновения с окружающими предметами.

Все было как в тумане. Мир расплывался до неузнаваемости, в голове трещало, будто ее бил отбойный молоток на стероидах, и он весь _горел_. Черт, ему было так горячо. Будто кто-то через плечо запихнул в него котелок, пытаясь расплавить его изнутри, а затем сунул в духовку, чтобы поджарить еще и снаружи. Он застонал и дернулся, пытаясь уйти от боли и жара, но конечности отказывались сотрудничать.

\- Не дергайся. Ты ранен.

Голос тоже размывался, но звучал знакомо. Опасно знакомо. Тревога забила на задворках сознания, но он не смог надолго ухватиться за одну мысль, чтобы понять, почему. Он снова зашевелился и попытался вернуть себя в реальность.

\- Черт возьми, Лен! Я попросил не двигаться. Я не хочу уронить тебя.

Лен. Это он. Лен – его имя. Это напоминание слегка помогло ему собрать мысли в кучу. Его зовут Леонард Снарт. И он Капитан Холод. Он… сражался. С Марком Мардоном, которого также называют Погодным Волшебником. А потом…

А потом появился Флэш. Вот кому принадлежал голос.

С неимоверным усилием Лен заставил себя сконцентрироваться. Все тело болело, его температура поднялась до опасной отметки, и невероятная боль в плече говорила о серьезной ране. Мир продолжал расплываться перед глазами, но проблема была не в зрении – Флэш бежал, закинув его на плечи, как пожарный.

\- Куда… - голос Лена сорвался, и он не смог закончить предложение.

Но Флэш все равно его понял.

\- Я несу тебя домой, но не могу двигаться слишком быстро. Трение воздуха создает тепло, а твоя температура почти сравнялась с обычной. Полагаю, для тебя это не очень хорошо.

Это не быстро?

Вообще, это на самом деле не походило на ту безумную скорость, с которой в прошлый раз нес его Флэш. Хотя тогда они сбегали по стене здания, так что это могло повлиять на восприятие ощущений.

Понимая, что его снова уносит не в ту степь, Лен заворчал, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться. Его ранило. Он вспомнил: Погодный Волшебник застал его врасплох, ударив молнией. Одновременно с этим что-то врезалось в него сбоку – Флэш? Решил напасть? Или попытался оттолкнуть и не дать молнии в него попасть?

\- Мы пришли.

Мир снова стал четким, когда они остановились. Из-за продолжающегося головокружения Лену потребовалось время, чтобы узнать рисунок на белой плитке и матовое стекло, на которое он смотрел. Они стояли в его ванной.

С тяжелым вздохом Флэш снял Лена с плеч, помогая ему устроиться в старой ванной на ножках. Щека Лена прижлась к блаженно холодной керамике, и он застонал, прикладываясь всем лицом к холоду.

Вихрь из движений крутанул его, будто Флэш снимал с него куртку, но руки вора были повсюду. Лен бы пожаловался, если б не обнаружил себя полностью раздетым, не считая оставшихся боксеров, и не вздохнул с облегчением от увеличившегося контакта с холодной ванной.

Скрипнул кран, и ледяная вода полилась на его ноги. Любой бы уже задрожал, но Лену это принесло чистое облегчение.

Он вяло, едва соображая, что делает, повернул голову, замечая Флэша, держащего телефон в руках и что-то печатающего на экране. Телефон _Лена_. Он попытался собрать достаточно энергии, чтобы разозлиться за вторжение в его жизнь.

\- Эй…

\- Помощь в пути, - Флэш положил телефон на откинутую парку и протянул руку, с которой успел снять перчатку, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. - Температура спадает. Думаю, с тобой все будет хорошо. Прости, я не был достаточно быстрым, чтобы не дать ему попасть в тебя.

Лен будто играл в догонялки со своими мыслями. Его разум до сих пор был на крыше, и он не мог понять, что происходит. Это шок, смутно осознал он. Они проходили это в академии. Человека во время шока надо держать в тепле.

Да уж, это наверняка ему не сильно поможет. Ледяная ванна подойдет гораздо больше. Он был слишком истощен, чтобы создать вокруг себя лед, но холодная вода тоже хорошо помогала.

Он моргнул и понял, что Флэш исчез. Лен не был уверен, задремал ли он или вор просто сбежал, не попрощавшись. Ванна уже наполнилась наполовину, так что, вероятно, и то, и другое.

Раздался звонок в дверь, три раза подряд, будто человек непрерывно тыкал на кнопку. Флэш сказал, помощь в пути. Вор вызвал чертову скорую? Он что, не понимал, что это раскроет Лена?

Затем последовал резкий стук во входную дверь, когда на звонок так и не отреагировали. Мгновение спустя он услышал, как она распахнулась и раздался знакомый голос:

\- Лен? Все в порядке? Дверь была не заперта. Ты где?

Барри? Из всех возможных людей, Флэш написал именно Барри Аллену прийти ему на помощь? Это, конечно, лучше, чем медики, но ненамного. Отчаянно желая предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу, Лен попытался крикнуть достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали.

\- Все в порядке, но я в ванной, Барри. Не заходи!

Абсолютно игнорируя приказ, дверь ванной распахнулась, и Барри заглянул внутрь. 

\- Тогда почему ты отправил мне ‘SOS’ по сообщени…. О господи! – его глаза расширились, когда он рассмотрел Лена. – Что случилось?

Проследив за его взглядом, Лен опустил глаза и увидел ожог на плече, куда ударила молния. Он был удивительно красив, перистым рисунком растекаясь вниз по руке, напоминая оставленные морозом фигуры.

Ну, это определенно объясняло, почему он так сильно перегрелся, и пульсирующую, обжигающую боль в этой части тела. Потребуется масса усилий, чтобы убедить Барри, что все нормально.

\- Не дергайся, - отругал его Барри, падая на колени рядом с ванной. – Позволь взглянуть на… _дерьмо_ , как же холодно! – вскрикнул он, отдергивая руку от воды.

Иней покрыл края ванны. Силы Лена начали возвращаться, когда его температура немного опустилась. 

\- Осторожнее, я могу заморозить твою руку, - пробормотал он, перестав отрицать неизбежное. Теперь было невозможно скрыть правду.

\- Ага, не думаю, что это большая проблема. Ты кажешься на волосок от смерти, - Барри снова приблизился, на этот раз осторожнее, и начинал осматривать рану. - Ты дрался с мета-человеком? Это фигура Лихтенберга - тебя ударило _молнией_?

\- В общем-то, да. Думаю, ты прекрасно представляешь, как дерьмово я себя чувствую прямо сейчас, - Лен прищурился, смотря на парня. – Ты не особо шокирован видом меня, с удобством устроившемся в ледяной ванне после драки с мета-человеком.

Барри закатил глаза, будто Лен сморозил самую глупую вещь в мире.

\- _Я тебя умоляю_. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не догадался? Половина участка поставила деньги на то, что ты Капитан Холод. У тебя появляются волдыри, но все не так плохо. Ты можешь двигать рукой?

Его не удивило, что в участке делали ставки. Копы грешили этим наравне со сплетнями. Понятное дело, что они делали ставки на Капитана Холода. Скорее удивляло то, что многие правильно догадались, что им был _он_.

Видимо, Лен не так хорош в скрытности, как он считал.

Подняв руку, он согнул ее, проверяя объем движений. Было больно, но контроль сохранился.

\- Так что, сколько ты выиграешь? – спросил он, с грустью думая обо всех впустую потраченных усилий, которые он приложил, чтобы скрыть свою личность.

\- Оу, мы с Джо поставили на других людей, - Барри усмехнулся ему. – Это немного урезонило остальных: все считают, что мы знаем тебя лучше других, так что раз мы не верим, что Холод – это ты, то и они начали сомневаться в этом. Я поставил сотню на квотербека из команды Торнадо. Джо даже запустил слушок, что у тебя развилась легкая форма мизофобии, чтобы объяснить твое ношение перчаток.

Лен пораженно уставился на него.

\- Вы оба сговорились, чтобы отвести подозрения от меня, но не потрудились рассказать _мне_ , что вы в курсе? Как давно ты об этом знаешь?

\- «Знаю» - громкое слово, но примерно спустя месяц или два после того, как ты начал быть Капитаном Холодом, - Барри пожал плечами и принялся рыться в бельевом шкафу. – Джо сказал, что когда ты будешь готов рассказать нам правду, ты это сделаешь, а если мы поставим тебя перед фактом, то ты заупрямишься и станешь отрицать это до конца жизни. Мик согласился с ним, так что мы делали все возможное, чтобы прикрыть тебя.

\- И Мик тоже? – он столько времени потратил, переживая о реакции его друга. Этот засранец наверняка живот надорвал себе, пока смеялся над Леном и его незнанием, что все вокруг уже догадались о его секрете.

Вернувшись с охапкой полотенец в руках, Барри устроился рядом с ним. Он сложил одно в небольшой прямоугольник и приподнял голову Лена, подкладывая под нее импровизированную подушку.

\- И Лиза. Как только мы раскрыли ей свои догадки, она призналась нам, что знала. 

Теперь понятно, почему сестра месяцами деликатно заводила разговор, что будет намного проще, если Лен раскроет правду нескольким людям. Он думал, что она просто по обыкновению совала нос не в свое дело. Что вообще-то она и делала, но по крайней мере Лиза опиралась на достоверную информацию, а не на наивный идеализм, как он считал.

Улыбка Барри была очень подозрительной.

\- Как я и говорил тебе, Лен. Ты не должен взваливать на себя не только наши, но и все _свои_ проблемы. Было бы неплохо, если б время от времени ты позволял нам помочь тебе. 

Все это время Лен думал, что он сам по себе, а у него, оказывается, была поддержка, о которой он даже не догадывался. Может, Барри был прав: он слишком долго ограждал себя от близких.

И Флэш каким-то образом знал все это? Поэтому он написал Барри? Нельзя сказать наверняка, что именно вор про него знает, и Лену было не по себе от мысли, что Флэш узнал о его близких.

Это означало, что вор также понял, как легче всего добраться до него, раскрыл его слабые стороны. Если Флэш на самом деле в курсе, что Лен дорожит Барри, то это объясняет тот факт, почему он выбрал парня для своего трюка с исчезающим сердцем.

Но тогда какого черта вор _отнес его домой_ и позвал помощь? Зачем ему вообще защищать его от Мардона? Это все игры с разумом, в чем Лен и обвинил его, или Флэш и правда невиновен?

Тот поцелуй… О Боже, Лен _действительно_ не хотел думать, что целовался с убийцей. Что так сильно наслаждался прикосновениями убийцы, что позволил себе раствориться в них даже на мгновение. Прикосновения обжигали во многих смыслах, и это самосохранение заставило Лена оттолкнуть Флэша, а не отсутствие желания.

Этот ублюдок тоже все понимал. Когда Лен не смог заставить себя сказать, что не хотел этого, усмешка на лице вора была хорошо различима даже сквозь дрожь, которой тот размывал свое лицо.

Резкий щелчок пальцев раздался в дюйме от его лица, вырывая Лена из глубин мыслей. Барри склонился над ним, в его широко распахнутых глазах плескалось беспокойство. Когда он увидел, что Лен сфокусировал на нем взгляд, парень натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Ты витал в облаках и не отзывался. Ты не ударялся головой?

\- Это не от сотрясения мозга, - пробормотал Лен, быстро проводя ладонью по лицу в попытке сконцентрироваться. – А от истощения и шока или же от небольшого теплового удара. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

\- Ну, несмотря на то, что холод тебе уже не опасен, утонуть ты точно способен, - Барри похлопал его по плечу. – Ты не можешь спать в ванне. Уверен, что достаточно охладился, чтобы добраться до кровати? Тебе нужна помощь?

\- Меня ранило, а не оторвало руки. Я могу сделать это сам, - прорычал Лен и дернул головой в сторону двери. – Если хочешь помочь, сделай мне поесть. Калории помогут. 

Барри завис на мгновение, неуверенный, точно ли может оставить его, но взгляд Лена окончательно его убедил.

\- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Как только он вышел, Лен начал подниматься. Комната завертелась перед глазами, и он зашипел сквозь зубы, с усилием становясь на ноги. Возможно, ему все же стоило принять помощь Барри. Пацан продолжал заверять, что хочет, чтобы Лен начал опираться на него, хотя вряд ли он говорил буквально.

Черт, Лену действительно стоит перестать о нем думать, как о «пацане». Барри сегодня доказал, что он гораздо больше этого.

Кое-как Лен вытерся, отбросив промокшие боксеры в сторону, и проковылял в комнату, рухнув на кровать. Он зарылся под груду одеял, наслаждаясь прохладой тканей, касающихся кожи.

Барри вернулся чуть позже, неся тарелку в руках. Он нахмурился, стоило ему увидеть Лена в постели.

\- Уверен, что это хорошая идея - залезть под столько одеял? Ты не перегреешься снова?

\- Одеяла изолируют тебя, сохраняя выделенное телом тепло в воздушной прослойке между тобой и тканью. Со мной все также, просто оно удерживает холод, выпуская теплый воздух наружу, - Лен осторожно принял сидячее положение.

\- Какой теплый воздух? Твоя печка ведь больше не работает, да? – Барри протянул ему целую тарелку с остатками лазаньи.

Лен потянулся за ней и вскрикнул, когда пальцы коснулись горячей керамики. Ему не пришло в голову предупредить Барри, чтобы тот не подогрева сильно еду. Он отдернул руку, застонав, когда резкое движение усилило боль в плече.

\- Ох, дерьмо! – Барри попытался не уронить и не расплескать содержимое тарелки повсюду, выглядя виноватым. – Черт, я даже не подумал об этом.

\- Я больше не могу есть горячую пищу, - со вздохом подтвердил Лен. - На самом деле довольно сложно подобрать нужную температуру: еда должна быть достаточно теплой, чтобы не превратиться в ледышку, когда я положу ложку в рот, но не настолько горячей, чтобы обжечь меня. Просто поставь на тумбочку. Когда она немного остынет, я поем.

\- Извини, - смутился Барри. – Как только я пытаюсь доказать, что ты можешь положиться на меня, то сразу делаю очередную глупую ошибку, вроде этой. Теперь понятно, почему у тебя нет горячего шоколада. Я думал сделать его, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше, но не нашел упаковки.

\- Ты не виноват, - заверил его Лен. – Поверь, у меня ушло достаточно времени, чтобы понять свои рамки. Я все равно ценю твою помощь.

Приглушенный звонок донесся со стороны ванной, и Лен нахмурился.

\- Эта мелодия стоит на Джо. Почему он звонит мне так поздно?

Вызов прервался, и чуть ли не сразу зазвонил телефон Барри.

\- Должно быть, что-то важное, - нахмурившись, Барри вытащил телефон из кармана и принял вызов, включая громкую связь. – Привет, Джо, это Барри. Лен рядом со мной.

\- Отлично, не придется говорить это дважды, - голос Джо был тяжелым и медленным, будто он был расстроен или встревожен чем-то.

Сердце Лена пропустило удар. Была только одна причина, по которой ему может звонить напарник в такое время, разговаривая подобным тоном.

\- Они нашли еще одно тело с пропавшим сердцем? Тот же почерк?

\- Не совсем, - Джо звучал мрачно. – Они нашли тело на крыше. Никаких видимых повреждений, как и до этого, но на этот раз сердце повреждено и оставлено поверх груди жертвы. Судя по выражению его лица, умер он не так легко и быстро, как Кэндис Уилсон.

\- Вы нашли удостоверение личности? – спросил Барри. В его голосе прозвучало небольшое облегчение, и спустя секунду Лен понял, почему – если жертвой был мужчина, а сердце оставлено на месте преступления, то это больше не походило на убийства его отца.

\- Нет необходимости, я арестовывал этого парня раньше. Это Марк Мардон.

Когда смысл слов дошел до Лена, он будто оказался рядом с взорвавшейся бомбой. У него все застыло внутри, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы произнести следующие слова:

\- Мардон? Погодный Волшебник? Ты _уверен_? 

\- Абсолютно.

\- Тогда я был последним, кто видел его живым, - раз Джо знает, что он Капитан Холод, то больше нет смысла это скрывать. Ярость наполняла его, открывая второе дыхание, когда он резко сел в кровати и выхватил телефон из рук Барри. – Я… и Флэш. Блять!

Теперь нет никаких сомнений, чьих это рук дело. Это было абсолютным доказательством, по крайней мере для Лена. Он и так слишком долго надеялся, что ошибался на этот счет.

\- Нет! – запротестовал Барри, плюхнувшись на кровать. Он уставился на телефон, будто мог убедить взглядом Джо, что тот ошибался. – Это не… не он. Не может быть!

\- Это он, и ты это знаешь, - Лен сжал кулаки. – Мне жаль, Барри, но тебе пора посмотреть правде в глаза. Флэш совершил убийство, уже дважды.

Барри выглядел так, будто его скоро стошнит. Одна рука закрывала рот, он был бледный, как призрак, и весь дрожал. Лен успокоил бы его и утешил, если бы мог.

Прямо сейчас у него были более важные дела. Он скинул одеяла и с трудом начал вставать.

\- Я уже в пути. Не позволяй никому ступать на место преступления, пока я не доберусь.

\- Что? Нет! Лен, ты ранен, ты никуда не пойдешь, - Барри достаточно оправился от шока, чтобы надавить на здоровое плечо Лена, заставляя его опуститься обратно в кровать.

Лену было стыдно признать, как легко Барри заставил его подчиниться. Он был слаб, как котенок, и от одной попытки подняться его уже начало трясти.

\- Ранен? – теперь Джо звучал обеспокоенно.

\- Его ударило молнией, когда он дрался с Марком Мардоном как Капитан Холод, - сказал Барри, прежде чем Лен попытался успокоить своего друга. - И я довольно хорошо знаю, что после этого ты не можешь просто подняться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он будет в порядке, но я сяду прямо поверх него, если это поможет мне удержать его в постели, пока он не поправится. 

Джо усмехнулся.

\- Вполне возможно, что тебе придется это сделать. Отдыхай, Леонард. Я справлюсь. Я отправлю тебе завтра полный отчет, и ты сможешь рассказать мне все, что отказывался рассказывать раньше. Может, теперь нам удастся во всем разобраться, и мы не будем больше топтаться на месте.

Значит Джо на самом деле знал правду. Прикрывал его, и _продолжает_ прикрывать прямо сейчас. Его напарник прав, Лен зря скрывал от него информацию о деле. Теперь, когда он мог рассказать Барри и Джо полную правду, у них появилось больше шансов закончить все прежде, чем появится новое тело.

А Лен собирался покончить с этим, так или иначе. Флэш сядет в тюрьму.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто, как и я, часто слышал, но понятия не имеет, что это за зверь: оффшорный счет - банковский счет, открытый вне страны регистрации.  
> Французский твист – прическа в виде овального пучка.

Прошло три недели со смерти Мардона, а Барри был готов уже свибрировать на орбиту от переполнявших его напряжения и нервов. Лен ни на шаг не приблизился к поимке Флэша, что было хорошо, но с каждым часом у полиции оставалось все меньше шансов найти настоящего убийцу, особенно с тех пор, как они перестали его искать в принципе. Барри пытался сделать все, что было в его силах, но Лен остался непреклонен в своем решении не допускать его до работы по этому делу.

Но что хуже: Барри пришлось сильно урезать свою активность в качестве Флэша. Проблема была не столько в том, что он не мог ничего украсть – он в любом случае редко совершал ограбления чаще одного раза в месяц. Он бы еще реже их устраивал, если б не соблазн поиграть с Капитаном Холодом.

Нет, настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что он едва осмеливался бегать. Теперь каждый коп в городе был настроен на его поимку, да еще и Лен понял, что может использовать дорожные камеры для отслеживания передвижений Флэша. У них не было возможности остановить или поймать его, но стоит только дать им немного времени и выстроить линии его передвижений, как Лен быстро определит закономерности в его маршруте. Он сразу поймет, что Флэш частенько ошивается рядом со СТАР Лабс, участком и, что было самым компрометирующим, поблизости дома Барри. 

Барри проводил в СТАР Лабс больше времени, чем обычно, носясь по дорожке в попытках сжечь бурлящую в нем избыточную энергию. Циско и Кейтлин, казалось, не были против его компании и были только благодарны за дополнительные исследования и данные, но в здании было слишком тесно, чтобы получать удовольствие от бега. Несколько раз он покидал город, бежал до Готэма или Старлинг и обратно, и вот это уже помогало. Но он продолжал беспокоиться, что Лен каким-то образом прознает, что Барри отлучался в другой город, и сложит два и два.

С каждым днем становилось все труднее не позволять его скорости прорваться в обычную жизнь. Он смотрел на часы и понимал, что прошли не часы, а пара секунд, или замечал, что не слышит звук упавшей в раковину капли из протекающего крана в лаборатории, и, поднимая на него взгляд, видел, что капля все еще рассекает воздух, потихоньку опускаясь вниз. Впервые он был благодарен, что ни один криминалист не захотел работать с ним в одном помещении, когда он впервые пришел на работу, и его засунули во вспомогательную лабораторию, находящуюся на чердаке.

С другой стороны, его квартира еще никогда не блистала такой чистотой, а почтовый ящик на работе был рекордно пустым. Серьезно, одно только это могло намекнуть Лену и Джо, что что-то было определенно не так.

Прямо сейчас Барри, как никогда в жизни, был _необходим_ тот прилив адреналина от удачного ограбления, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя. Он чувствовал себя наркоманом, жаждущим новой дозы.

В детстве он осмеливался только на воровство в магазинах. Уходя с места преступления, он чувствовал себя умным и успешным; это помогало ему помнить, что только то, что его отец постоянно называл его ничтожеством, не означало, что это правда. И каждый доллар, спрятанный под половицей в его спальне, приближал его ко дню, когда он смог бы раз и навсегда сбежать из-под контроля этого мерзавца.

В какой-то момент кражи стали его защитной оболочкой. Волнение от противозаконных действий скрашивало плохое настроение, в независимости от силы прошедшего недавно наказания и количества прочитанных нотаций. Не раз оно помогало ему противостоять почти непреодолимому желанию в отчаянии себя убить. 

И именно это привлекло внимание Лена, отчего мужчина вдруг начал искать правду в его семье. Воровство буквально спасло его жизнь.

В течение десяти лет после того, как Лен его спас, Барри ничего не крал. Ему это было не нужно. Проходя через все то дерьмо, пока шел суд над Генри Алленом, и когда панические атаки давали о себе знать из-за развившегося посттравматического синдрома, он знал, что Лен всегда рядом. Не было никакой необходимости в подобной защитной оболочке, которая бы только расстраивала его героя.

Но превращение в мета-человека пошатнуло его гарантии, и Барри изо всех сил пытался совладать с требованиями своего организма, пытавшегося справиться с потоком новых сил. Теперь же ему невероятно мешало стремление Лена выследить Флэша и засадить его за решетку. 

Поэтому, стоило только появиться новому письму на скрытом аккаунте, который настроила ему для Флэша его друг-хакер Фелисити, Барри не смог сдержаться и не открыть его, хоть и прекрасно _знал_ , что не должен рисковать, бравшись за такую работу. 

Письмо было довольно стандартным, излагая условия контракта и предложенную стоимость. После неудачной попытки в СТАР Лабс Барри переосмыслил свой подход и внес некоторые корректировки. Теперь он работал на комиссионных, а не продавал краденное. Фелисити помогала ему на первых порах заключать контракты, и Флэш быстро заработал прочную репутацию в определенных кругах.

Он был известен тем, что мог выполнить любую работу с минимальным материальным ущербом и без человеческих жертв. Если кому-то требовалась осторожность, он просто выполнял заказ, и никто не догадывался, что что-то вообще исчезло, пока пропажу не замечали. Крупные компании использовали его для корпоративного шпионажа, богачи нанимали, чтобы приобрести ценную картину или иное произведение искусств, которое они были просто _обязаны_ иметь в своей частной коллекции. 

Но и Флэш придерживался строгих правил, работа должна была привлекать его. Он не стал бы красть уникальные достояния или фамильные ценности, не забрал бы предмет, пропажу которого человек не смог бы пережить, и не поднимал бы саботаж в компании до такой степени, чтобы полностью вывести ее из строя.

В своей манере, но Барри все еще старался сдержать обещание, данное Лену. Даже если тот, вероятнее всего, не согласится с его точкой зрения.

Конкретно эта работа, казалось, была создана для него, особенно учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Быстрый поиск по гуглу показал, что целью был богатый старик, который в данный момент находился в отъезде, справляя медовый месяц со своей четвертой женой, которая только вступила в свой третий десяток. Необходимая статуэтка была спрятана в частном сейфе мужчины в его пентхаусе, где наверняка сейчас по минимуму охраны, так как хозяина нет дома. И даже лучше: поиск информации о статуэтке вывел на статью, в которой говорилось, что она была украдена из музея два года назад, а значит у этого мужчины она тоже незаконно.

Ему предложили всего десять тысяч, но такая работа была именно тем, в чем он нуждался прямо сейчас. Барри принял заказ и предоставил номер оффшорного счета для перевода, который также создала Фелисити. Она получит уведомление, когда скинут деньги, и возьмет небольшой процент за всю свою помощь.

Ответ пришел через пару минут с половиной суммы и с обещанием прислать остальное при доставке статуэтки в конкретный шкафчик на вокзале Грейхаунд в Централ Сити.

Барри натянул костюм Флэша, оставив маску болтаться на спине, и надел поверх джинсы с толстовкой. С тех пор, как Лен начал просматривать дорожные камеры, Барри всегда шел пешком от своей квартиры так долго, насколько хватало терпения, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Флэш не слишком часто светился в его районе. Сохранять более-менее нормальную скорость, будучи в двух шагах от долгожданной работы, казалось подобно пытке, но Барри заставил себя пройти весь путь до станции метрополитена.

Как жаль, что он не посмел позвать Капитана Холода. Эта работа идеально подходила и для этого: частная территория, никаких дополнительных оговорок в контракте и ни души поблизости, готовой отвлечь их или прервать.

У метро Барри нырнул в переулок, где была слепая зона у камер. Он сбросил с себя верхнюю одежду, сложил ее в рюкзак и взбежал вверх по зданию, оставляя вещи на крыше. Он заберет их, когда закончит и будет возвращаться домой.

Натянув маску, он усмехнулся и встал в исходное положение для бега, опираясь задней ногой в парапет на краю крыши. Он мог с легкостью разогнаться с места до двух махов, но ему нравилось начинать свои ограбления таким образом. Это казалось правильным.

\- На старт… внимание… - скандировал он сам себе, все тело вибрировало от непреодолимого желания рвануть вперед. - Марш!

Возможно, он бежал сейчас быстрее, чем когда-либо. Барри смеялся от радости: не было _ничего_ похожего на это чувство, ничего, что могло бы с ним сравниться. Он не знал, каково это было для других мета, когда они пользовались своей силой, но для Барри этот прилив энергии был подобен наркотику.

Он слишком быстро добрался до цели. Что ж, может, после он сделает пару победных кругов, он заслужил это. Если Барри станет наворачивать круги вокруг здания сейчас, то полиция с легкостью определит, в каком районе находится Флэш, так что он просто побежал вверх по стене. Если верить чертежам, которые он отрыл на сайте городского архива, нужная квартира занимала весь верхний этаж.

На крыше Барри остановился на пару секунд, подбирая необходимую частоту вибраций, соответствующую поверхности под ним, чтобы синхронизироваться с ней и попасть прямо в квартиру. Он приземлился на корточки, упираясь ладонями в перчатках на деревянный пол, и огляделся.

Никакой заметной системы защиты… хотя нет, в углу комнаты висела камера. Красный огонек еще не зажегся - Барри двигался слишком быстро, чтобы датчик движения его засек, - но, когда он остановится у сейфа, его заметят. Почти любая сигнализация после своей активации давала тридцать секунд на ввод пароля для отключения. К тому времени, как этот срок истечет, Флэш уже давно покинет комнату.

На чертежах не было четко указано местоположение сейфа, но он заметил одну подозрительно толстую стену между кабинетом и спальней. После быстрого поиска нашлась полка, на которой все книги были склеены между собой, и вся эта конструкция отодвигалось в сторону, являя вид на сейф, встроенный в стену позади.

Барри знал, как вскрывать такие замки – он провел не один долгий час в комнатке для наказаний, приложившись ухом к отцовскому сейфу и медленно прокручивая циферблат, изучая различные звуки, которые издавал механизм. Процесс был не так прост, как показывалось в фильмах, и требовал от взломщиков построения подробных диаграмм и графиков или же иметь очень, _очень_ хорошую память.

Он мог использовать грубую силу, испробовав все возможные комбинации за считанные секунды, но это было довольно кропотливо и скучно, особенно когда есть возможность выполнить все с долей изящества. Для всего мира, может, и пройдет каких-то пара секунд, но для него они будут казаться часами.

К счастью, у него был более быстрый способ проделать то же самое. Прижав руку к плотному металлу, он сосредоточился на поиске необходимой частоты. Эта модель сейфа не имела защиту от просверливания, которая от вибрации отключила бы доступ к замку. Все, что от него требовалось, - это пробраться через наружную стену, найти приводной кулачок и прокрутить зубчатые колесики, пока защелка не встала бы на место. Засов сдвинулся, и механизм щелкнул, открываясь.

Торжествуя, Барри распахнул дверцу и заглянул внутрь. Статуэтка была на месте: примитивная, каменная фигура обнаженной женщины с излишне большой грудью, откинувшейся на диване и широко расставившей ноги. Это было не только непристойно, но и не эстетично. Барри понятия не имел, зачем кому-то _хотеть_ подобную вещь, но это не его дело.

Тут же лежали довольно симпатичные украшения, в том числе и бриллиантовое ожерелье, но он оставил их на месте. Одной из его отличительных черт было то, что он брал _только_ те вещи, на которые заключался контракт. Наличка не в счет, но, к сожалению, этот человек, судя по всему, не держала подле себя накоплений на всякий пожарный случай. Ну да ладно.

Он сунул статуэтку в сумку, которую прихватил для этой цели, закрыл дверцу сейфа и провернул циферблат, блокируя замок, а затем, веселясь, отсалютовал в сторону камеры. Одна стена кабинета была представлена окном во всю стену, так что он провибрировал сквозь стекло и сбежал по стене здания.

Засовывание статуэтки в нужный шкафчик на станции Гейхаунд было делом нескольких минут. У него не было ключа, поэтому он пропихнул ее прямо через дверцу и оставил внутри. Обучение фазировке через твердые объекты стоило каждой секунды бесконечных исследований и экспериментов, которые Кейтлин и Циско когда-либо хотели над ним провести.

Барри позволил себе сделать обещанные победные круги, расширяя границы так, чтобы охватывать весь город. Единственная проблема суперскорости заключалась в том, что с ней ограбления занимали слишком мало времени, и у него едва была возможность испытать наслаждение от острых ощущений. Это была одна из причин, по которой он начал приглашать Капитана Холода: чтобы продлить время и сделать работу чуточку сложнее и веселее.

Наконец он начал уставать, и вся избыточная энергия ушла в его скорость. Впервые за несколько недель Барри снова чувствовал себя самим собой, спокойным и сосредоточенным на здесь и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы переживать о будущем или застревать в прошлом.

Не желая останавливаться, Барри свернул к дому. Он пообещал Кейтлин и Циско, что, начиная с завтрашнего дня, проведет свои выходные в лаборатории, так что ему нужно немного поспать. Они не обрадуются, если он окончательно выдохнется. Тогда он не сможет продуктивно работать, и они не получат истинный результат от действия улучшенного подавителя сил.

Когда он добрался до крыши, на которой спрятал вещи, Барри нахмурился, услышав слабый отголосок мелодии. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее становился звук, пока, наконец, он не узнал рингтон, стоящий на звонке Лена.

Чертыхнувшись, он пошарил рукой в рюкзаке и достал телефон. На экране блокировки высветилось два пропущенных вызова, также от Лена. Быстро все обдумав, Барри принял вызов.

\- Хэй, прости, ты пытался связаться со мной? Я был на пробежке, не взял с собой телефон.

Последовала тишина, и он почти услышал, как Лен на том конце провода моргнул в замешательстве.

\- С каких пор ты бегаешь?

Это очень хороший вопрос, и Барри в очередной раз проклял свою привычку сначала говорить, а потом думать, подставляя тем самым себя под всевозможные подозрения.

\- Ну, знаешь, удар молнии помогает осознать, как ценна наша жизнь. То есть, ты точно _понимаешь_ , тебя ж тоже ударило. Поэтому я решил, что лучше начать вести более здоровый образ жизни.

Черт, он тараторит. Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает, и Лен _знает_ это.

Но опять же, Барри тараторил по массе причин, так что это, вероятно, не сильно его выдает. Прочистив горло, Барри попробовал перевести разговор в более безопасное русло.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ты нужен мне в Пайн Ридж. Я сейчас пришлю тебе адрес. Захвати свой рабочий кейс.

\- Захватить мой… что? – сердце Барри бухнуло вниз, холодным камнем оседая в желудке. В этом районе он только что совершил ограбление. Это было далеко за пределами юрисдикции их участка, и не было никаких причин, почему он _или_ Лен должны работать над этим делом.

Вот только он забыл, что Лен конечно же запросил, чтобы _все_ дела Флэша перенаправлялись к нему как часть продолжающегося расследования убийств. Дерьмо.

\- Я ушел с работы несколько часов назад. У меня перерыв на два дня.

\- Я знаю, и мне жаль, что приходится прерывать твой выходной, - Лен говорил искренне, но и взволнованно одновременно. Будто гончая, почуявшая добычу – или, в данном случае, детектив, нашедший первую вескую зацепку. - Ченг подхватил кишечный грипп, и Либовиц его прикрывал, но у его жены начались схватки на три недели раньше назначенного срока, и ей пришлось лечь в больницу. Ты единственный, кому я доверяю в этом деле.

Самое время поговорить о неудачном стечении обстоятельств. Барри усиленно начал решать, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации.

\- Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был причастен к делу о пропавших сердцах?

Повисла еще одна продолжительная пауза.

\- Как ты узнал, что речь идет о деле Флэша?

Блять, блять, _блять_. Барри был взволнован и совершил глупую ошибку. Потирая лоб рукой, он заставил себя сосредоточиться.

\- Иначе зачем тебе присутствовать на месте преступления, принадлежащем другому участку? Почему их криминалист не может взяться за это?

\- Потому что у меня нет никакого влияния на работу их лаборатории, а я хочу быть уверен, что найденные улики будут приоритетом номер один, - теперь Лен звучал нетерпеливо. – Тащи свою задницу сюда или назови мне вескую причину, почему ты не можешь это сделать.

Барри нечего было предложить. Вздохнув, он покорился неизбежному.

\- Ладно, я еду. Ради бога, не позволь им затоптать все на свете. Третий участок бывает небрежен.

\- Не учи ученого, - фыркнул Лен. – Джо сдерживает их по периметру. Увидимся через 10 минут.

\- 10 минут? Я не смогу… - заспорил Барри, уже слыша длинные гудки. Рыкнув, он вырубил телефон и засунул обратно в рюкзак. Что за пиздец. Он столько усилий прикладывал, чтобы не работать на своих же местах преступлений, и что теперь?

Он побежал обратно в свою квартиру, сменил костюм Флэша на рабочую одежду и захватил запасной чемоданчик, который он держал дома как раз для подобных экстренных вызовов. После он сбежал вниз и сел в первый же автобус, собираясь ехать обычным путем. Отчасти ради прикрытия, но также чтобы показать Лену, что он как бы _не_ Флэш, чтобы метнуться с одного конца города до другого в одно мгновение только потому, что Лен так сказал.

Он давно уже не пользовался общественным транспортом, и Барри успел забыть, каким _медлительным_ он был. Его хватило на восемь мучительных минут, прежде чем нетерпеливость взяла над ним верх, и он вышел на следующей остановке, чтобы закончить оставшийся путь на своих двоих.

Все-таки он всегда может сказать, что уже был в этой части города, когда позвонил Лен. Бегал. Вдали от дома, посреди ночи. В рабочей одежде и с чемоданчиком. Боже, почему из него такой плохой лжец, когда его застают врасплох? Он только надеется, что Лен будет слишком поглощен делом, чтобы заметить подвох.

Он сбавил до нормальной скорости за квартал до нужного места и прошел оставшееся расстояние пешком. Посветив удостоверением перед группой оцепления, он прошел ко входу здания. На верхнем этаже его сразу подозвал к себе Джо, стоило Барри выйти из лифта. 

\- Следов взлома нет, - говорил ему Джо, пока Барри проходил мимо двух недовольно выглядящих офицеров, охранявших вход. – Камеры показали, что Флэш прошел через потолок и вышел через окно. Снарт хочет, чтобы ты начал с кабинета. 

\- Понял, - Барри остановился надеть бахилы, чтобы не затоптать улики на месте преступления, и натянул перчатки. – Я на всякий случай потом сниму отпечатки с двери, так что не позволяй никому ее трогать. 

Он вошел внутрь, остановившись, чтобы осмотреться вокруг, как будто он впервые видел это место, а потом пошел в кабинет, откуда раздавался голос Лена.

\- … есть ордер. Как только мой криминалист будет на месте, я хочу, чтобы вы открыли сейф.

\- Я понимаю, офицер, но …

\- Лейтенант.

\- Извините. Лейтенант. Но я не могу…

Барри просунул голову в дверь и увидел Лена, который говорил с высокой, грациозной женщиной, прижимающей айпад к своей груди, как щит. Ее костюм был вычищен до блеска, белая ткань ярко сияла поверх темной кожи, а с ее легким макияжем и гладким французским твистом она выглядела, как девушка с обложки даже в такой час. Личный ассистент - Барри был абсолютно уверен. И она была явно не рада общению с Леном.

Неудивительно, что Лен так напористо убеждал ее, по его лицу было видно, что он решительно настроен добиться своего. Чем больше значения имело дело для Лена, тем сильнее он давил на людей, которые могли быть к нему причастны, даже на тех, кто не был подозреваемым. А это дело имело _очень больше_ значение. 

\- Прошу прощения, лейтенант? – прервал их Барри, отвлекая внимание Лена от бедной, загнанной в угол женщины.

\- Вот ты где, Аллен, - Лен подозвал его и указал на сейф в стене. Барри забыл закрыть его ложной полкой (прим. пер.: во балда). - Сними отпечатки, пока я напоминаю ассистенту мистера Донован, что наличие ордера предполагает ее следование приказам, а не препятствование правосудию в виде отказа открыть этот чертов сейф. 

\- Я пытаюсь сказать вам, - возразила женщина, - что я не отказываюсь, а просто не знаю код! Мистер Донован хранит в сейфе дома только личные вещи, поэтому у меня никогда не было повода его узнавать. Я дважды звонила ему и посылала срочное сообщение, но он со своей новой женой сейчас на острове с ограниченным количеством связи и интернета. Я не знаю, когда мы получим ответ. 

\- Черт, - Лен скрестил руки и хмуро посмотрел на сейф, будто его отказ магическим образом распахнуться оскорблял его. – Вы хотя бы знаете, что пропало?

\- Скорее всего, - сказала ассистент с видимым облегчением, что ей есть, что предложить в качестве сотрудничества. - Мистер Донован ведет подробный отчет содержимого, так что если он не положил туда что-то еще до отъезда и не записал это, то я смогу проверить содержимое.

Прикусив щеку изнутри, дабы не засмеяться, Барри задумался, как в этом списке была записана статуэтка. Определенно не «ворованное доисторическое порно».

\- Тогда мы позвоним слесарю. Если нам придется вскрыть сейф, чтобы проверить содержимое, то так тому и быть. Нам надо знать, что именно забрал Флэш, - Лен достал телефон, но остановился и послал Барри легкую ироничную улыбку. - Вряд ли ты помнишь, как вскрывать сейф, спустя столько лет, не так ли?

\- Вообще-то я могу кое-что попробовать, прежде чем ты позвонишь кому-то и прождешь еще час, пока его будут сверлить, - предложил Барри.

Конечно же он не мог использовать тот же трюк, что и Флэш, но первым в арсенале вора всегда стояла глупость людей, которых они выбирали своей целью.

Он быстро проверил несколько сайтов по телефону, а потом потянулся к циферблату и начал вращать его. Влево, вправо, влево, влево и вправо… вот оно. Раздался щелчок, и замок открылся как по волшебству.

Брови Лена взлетели вверх, а женщина выглядела невероятно изумленной.

\- Откуда вы знаете код? – спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Вы удивитесь, как много людей оставляют пробные комбинации. Тот, с которым приезжает сейф, - объяснил Барри, ухмыльнувшись. – Они уверены, что это пойдет, как любой рандомный набор чисел. Однако это не случайная комбинация. Пробный код является стандартным для каждой модели, только если у вас не куплен _невероятно_ дорогой сейф. Слесарь бы тоже первым делом опробовал это.

Правда, у настоящего слесаря была бы книжечка с кодами, а не хакерский сайт, но Лену об этом знать не обязательно.

\- Я буду иметь это в виду, если когда-либо решу купить себе сейф, - Лен покачал головой, на его лице появился намек на улыбку. - Вперед, открывай его.

Барри взялся за ручку сейфа, подцепляя ее двумя пальцами в самом верху и касаясь только задней панели, откуда нельзя будет взять нормальный отпечаток. Не то чтобы он был так глуп, чтобы оставить его, но он должен качественно выполнять свою работу. Когда Барри дернул за ручку, дверца распахнулась на хорошо смазанных петлях.

Внутри сейфа, посередине верхней полки стояла стеклянная банка, горлышко которой было обернуто белой лентой с привязанной к ней ярко-рыжей прядью волос. И в этой банке, плавая в жидкости для консервации… находился его худший кошмар, воплотившийся в реальности.

Невероятный. Неизбежный. Бесспорный.

Человеческое сердце.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон Доу (в употреблении правоохранительных органов США) - неопознанное тело.

Дверца сейфа закрывала Лену обзор на содержимое, но он никак не мог пропустить реакцию Барри, когда та открылась. Парень застыл, кровь отлила от его лица, а глаза широко распахнулись. Он вздрогнул, и тут его всего затряслось, а из горла вырвался задушенный вскрик, передающий ужас и отрицание увиденного, когда он, спотыкаясь, начал отходить от сейфа.

Барри ударился об угол стола и упал прямо на пятую точку. Будто действуя на инстинктах, он стал отползать, пока не врезался в стену спиной, и, как если б хотел защитить себя, подтянул колени к груди. Все это время он не отводил потрясенного взгляда от сейфа.

Встревоженный такой реакцией, Лен подбежал к парню, падая на колени рядом с ним.

\- Барри! Что такое?

И ничего. Никакой реакции, даже мускул не дрогнул. Озадаченный, Лен повернулся и впервые посмотрел внутрь сейфа.

Сразу все стало ясно. Лен пару секунд пребывал в полнейшем шоке, недоверчиво смотря на сердце, но довольно быстро он вернул над собой контроль - работа не ждет. Если кому и можно было расклеиться из-за произошедшего, так это Барри.

\- Уэст! – рявкнул он и услышал шаги напарника, вбегающего в кабинет из коридора. – Очисти помещение. Выведи ее отсюда и запри этаж – никто не должен сюда заходить или покидать эту квартиру. Мне плевать, будь это хоть сам шеф полиции.

\- Что… - Джо притормозил в дверном проеме, посмотрел сначала на Барри, а потом, проследив за взглядом Лена, перевел глаза на сейф. Прямо как Лен, он пару мгновений стоял как истукан, затем встряхнул головой и пришел в себя. - Мисс Болдуин, вы должны пройти вместе со мной. _Прямо_ сейчас.

Довольный, что его напарник держал все под контролем, Лен вернул свое внимание к вопросам гораздо более личного характера. Барри обнимал ноги руками, уткнувшись в колени лицом и сжавшись в маленький комок. Его дыхание было быстрым, прерывистым, явно приближая хозяина к гипервентиляции, а тело дрожало так сильно, что практически вибрировало.

\- Барри. Давай же, Барри, посмотри на меня, - уговаривал его Лен, проводя по спине парня рукой в перчатке. Сдвинувшись, он присел между Барри и сейфом, закрывая на него обзор, если тот вдруг поднимет глаза. - Это Лен. Ты в безопасности. Вернись ко мне.

По-прежнему ноль реакции. Это была самая настоящая паническая атака, одна из худших на памяти Лена и определенно самая серьезная за очень долгое время. Неудивительно, что Барри вернулся в свой старый кошмар, из которого Лен вытащил его много лет назад. В кошмар, где он был заперт в том непроветриваемом вонючем гробу, скрытом в подвале. «Комнатка для наказаний», в которую Генри Аллен запихивал мальчика на часы из-за малейшего проступка или ошибки. 

Комнатка с отцовским сейфом, который Барри взломал, надеясь найти там достаточно наличных, чтобы сбежать от своего отца-монстра. Вот только единственное, что он нашел, так это доказательства, насколько он недооценивал всю порочность Генри Аллена, когда увидел девять сердец, оставленных Убийцей Одиноких Сердец в качестве трофеев.

Сердца были запечатаны в герметичные стеклянные банки, горлышки которых были обернуты прядями рыжих волос, переплетенными с белой лентой. В точности как то, которое сейчас находилось в сейфе Чарльза Донована, засунутое туда Флэшем.

Оставленное сердце в лаборатории Барри могло быть случайностью, простым совпадением, но _это_ было уже личным. Факт про банку был широко известен, однако очень ограниченный круг лиц знал о ленте и волосах.

Флэш отлично выполнил домашнее задание, раз так усердно покопался в прошлом Барри, и все это не могло быть ничем иным, как личной, направленной на него вендеттой.

Но _зачем_?

Раздавшийся всхлип вернул его внимание к Барри, и Лен отодвинул в сторону все «как» и «почему». Отчаявшись привлечь его внимание и вытащить Барри из объятий паники, Лен стянул с руки перчатку и опустил ладонь на заднюю часть шеи парня. Он сосредоточился, контролируя свою силу и выпуская лишь малую часть холода наружу.

Как он и надеялся, от удивления Барри вскрикнул, почувствовав холод, и дернулся в жесткой хватке, пытаясь увернуться от ледяной руки Лена.

\- Какого… Лен?

\- Да… _смотри на меня_ , - настоял Лен, когда взгляд Барри начал скользить обратно к сейфу. Дрожа, Барри повиновался, не отводя глаз от Лена. - Вот так. Оставайся со мной. Ты в безопасности. 

\- Это… это… - Барри явно не мог произнести эти слова, его голос дрожал так же сильно, как и все тело. - Как?

\- Должно быть, Флэш засунул его сюда, - Лен увидел, как на лице Барри начинает появляться упрямое несогласие, будто он готов был начать насчет этого спор, и вздохнул. – Барри, прекрати. Почему ты до сих пор пытаешься доказать его невиновность?

\- Но я… - застонав, Барри потер руками лицо, а когда опустил их, у него снова было злое и расстроенное выражение на лице. Это определенно лучше того пустого, ничего не выражающего взгляда, что был несколько минут назад.

И даже лучше, Барри откинул все беспокойство и сконцентрировался на ситуации с сердцем, раз и навсегда доказывая, что он уже достаточно взрослый.

\- То есть, как кто-то мог знать, что именно я буду работать на этом месте преступления? Это далеко от юрисдикции нашего участка, а ограбление произошло после того, как у меня закончилась смена. Да и ты не подпускал меня ко всем этим делам, связанными с сердцами!

Это правда, и об этом Лен еще не успел подумать. Флэш вполне себе мог сделать так, чтобы Ченг подхватил кишечный грипп, он мог пробраться в лабораторию к криминалистам и подсыпать ему что-то в напиток или еду. Но вызвать преждевременные роды у жены Либовиц? Черт, вот в этом Лен не мог обвинить мета.

Он не хотел втягивать Барри во весь этот кошмар, начиная обсуждать произошедшее с ним. Но в то же время, если разбор теорий помогал Барри чувствовать себя лучше, Лен не будет ему мешать.

\- Либо Флэш подстроил все так, чтобы можно было вызвать только тебя, или все делалось для меня, - предположил он. - Я играл ведущую роль при аресте твоего отца, так что я тоже связан с его делом. По крайней мере, у нас наконец-то есть сердце.

\- Не думаю, что оно то самое, - Барри сглотнул, будто старался сдержать рвотный позыв. – Волосы не того цвета, они на несколько тонов светлее, чем близкий к каштановому оттенку у Уилсон.

Еще одна жертва. Сначала тело без сердца, а теперь сердце без тела. Флэш просто издевался над ними. Черт возьми, Лен вообще не удивится, если у следующего тела сердце снова пропадет из улик.

\- Все это просто бессмысленно, - зарычал Лен. – Не важно, нацелен он на меня или на тебя, да хоть на нас обоих, ясно, что это все связано с убийствами твоего отца. Но вопрос все равно остается открыт: _почему_? 

Эта мысль пришла им в голову одновременно, и ужас закрался в глаза Барри. Был только один человек, ненавидящий их обоих, который знал все возможные детали об Убийце Одиноких Сердец. Один человек, имеющий массу причин мучить и терроризировать их обоих.

Генри Аллен.

Мужчина должен быть заперт в своей камере и _конечно же_ они бы узнали, если б серийный убийца сбежал из тюрьмы несколько недель назад. Ну не мог он быть Флэшем: мета хоть и размывал свое лицо, но Лен не мог представить Аллена подшучивающим или флиртующим, что так любил делать противник Капитана Холода. Но это не исключало вовлеченности Аллена как сообщника, если не больше.

Лен крепко сжал плечо Барри рукой в перчатке и слегка потряс за него.

\- Подожди, - настоял он. – Не сходи с ума. Позволь мне сначала проверить в Айрон Хайтс.

Отстранившись, он открыл телефон и набрал по памяти номер тюрьмы. Его имя и звание помогли Лену связаться с начальником ночной охраны и быстро объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию, так что мужчина на том конце провода сам вызвался помочь. Лен нетерпеливо ждал, когда охранник проверит их печально известного заключенного, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот вернулся с положительным ответом.

\- Твой отец в одиночке уже несколько недель, - заверил он Барри, когда захлопнул телефон. – Охранник, с которым я разговаривал, его видел. Кем бы ни был Флэш и когда бы он это ни делал - это не Генри Аллен.

\- Я лучше навещу его завтра, я должен удостовериться лично, - пробормотал Барри.

\- Нет, ты _не_ пойдешь, - слова прозвучали резче, чем Лен ожидал, и Барри дернулся от неожиданности. Лен уточнил, продолжив гораздо мягче: - Я сделаю это сам. Тебе незачем заставлять себя видеться с ним.

За все эти десять лет Барри ни разу не навещал своего отца в тюрьме, и Лен был абсолютно уверен, что он бы и не пошел к нему, если б не вынудили обстоятельства. Лен сделал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы избавить Барри от такой боли.

\- Спасибо, Лен, - Барри вздрогнул и прикоснулся к шее, где недавний мороз превратился в крошечную струйку холодной воды. Он тонко улыбнулся.

\- Довольно эффективный способ привести меня в чувство. Знаешь, думаю, это хорошо, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, да? – он моргнул. – Это прозвучало странно.

\- Раз ты запереживал о слаженности звучания, значит ты достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы отсюда уйти, - осторожно встав перед Барри, закрывая ему вид на открытый сейф, Лен протянул руку в перчатке, предлагая парню помощь.

Барри принял предложенную руку и позволил Лену поднять его на ноги. Он посмотрел на дверь, обвел взглядом комнату, а затем обнял Лена за талию, прижимаясь к его плечу лицом.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он, его голос звучал приглушенно из-за свитера Лена. - Я все твержу тебе воспринимать меня, как взрослого, а затем снова превращаюсь в испуганного ребенка.

\- Но ты также просишь, чтобы я мог на тебя опереться, так почему тебе стыдно, если тебе иногда нужна моя поддержка? - возразил Лен, мягко прижимая Барри ближе к себе. - Быть взрослым не означает, что ты никогда не должен поддаваться своим эмоциям или страхам. Это значит, что ты можешь делать все, что тебе необходимо, невзирая на эти чувства. И ты все делаешь прекрасно.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда Барри обнимал его так в последний раз. Замкнутый подросток редко принимал объятия, даже от Лена, несмотря на то, как очевидно жаждал их. Он окончательно перестал это делать примерно в то же время, как пошел в колледж, вероятно, переживая, что так он похож на ребенка. Лен удивился, как сильно, оказывается, он скучал по близости с этим парнем.

Он старался не думать о том, как сильно это напоминало ему ту последнюю за этот год близость. Лен нахмурился. Он не хотел, чтобы Барри подумал, что злость направлена на него, но он аж вскипел от ярости из-за воспоминаний о Флэше, прижимавшемся к нему подобным образом. Что бы ни планировал вор, было понятно, что мета получает неимоверное удовольствие от всех возможных издевательств над своим врагом.

***

Айрон Хайтс, как и все остальные места лишения свободы, в которых когда-либо бывал Лен, было мрачным и неуютным. Бетонные стены и полы всегда выглядели грязными, хоть он и знал, что их скрупулезно очищали заключенные как часть своих работ. Внутри было прохладно даже в разгар лета, это был тот тип холода, который проникает в самые кости и поглощает всю энергию, оставляя тебя вялым и апатичным. Высасывающий душу, как однажды при нем сказал посетитель.

Лен не мог не согласиться. Одним из плюсов повышения до лейтенанта стала значительная свобода от посещения этого места. Даже сейчас, будучи невосприимчивым к пониженным температурам, такой холод доставлял ему дискомфорт.

Сегодня было хуже, чем обычно, ведь он с нетерпеливым ожиданием сидел в отдельной комнатке, выделенной для общения заключенных с адвокатами и полицией. Последнее, чего ему бы хотелось, это провести время с Генри Алленом, но Лен не мог просто забить на очевидную связь.

Может, Флэш был сообщником или даже протеже, а не простым подражателем. Лен проверил журнал посещений: к Аллену никто не приходил, - но они могли общаться через письма. 

Аллен определенно будет рад подвернувшемуся шансу поддразнить и опорочить Лена. Он был почти впечатляюще убежден в своем превосходстве и любил доказывать это тем, кто был его недостоин.

То есть всем на этой чертовой планете. Но в особенности его сыну и человеку, забравшему у него сына.

Конечно же Аллен ухмылялся, когда два охранника завели его в комнату. Он шел маленькими шажками, шаркая по полу, а между ног звенела короткая цепь, не позволяющая ему сбежать. Когда он сел по другую сторону стола, один из охранников снял с его руки наручник, пропустил цепь через кольцо, прикрепленное болтами к середине стола, а затем снова защелкнул его на запястье Аллена.

Лен в презрении приподнял бровь.

\- Я слышал, что ты в карцере, но стреножи - уже слишком, не находишь? Только не говори мне, что ты подрался, Аллен? Я думал ты будешь «выше этого».

Губы бывшего доктора скривились в насмешке.

\- Джентльмен из соседней камеры вбил себе в голову, что мои возраст и комплекция делают меня легкой мишенью, и каким-то образом убедил себя в том, что раз все мои предполагаемые жертвы были женщинами, то я неспособен справиться с настоящим мужчиной, - насмешливый тон, которым были сказаны последние слова, ясно давал понять, что он повторял слова своего соперника. - Думаю, он выучил свой урок.

Лен был уверен, что этот урок включал в себя заточку или любое другое самодельное оружие. Второй заключенный наверняка выжил, раз Аллен говорит о нем не в прошедшем времени, но Лен не сомневался, что ему сильно досталось. Никто так не знает, как нанести больший ущерб и причинить больше боли, как врач.

И никто не _мог_ бы причинить вреда сильнее, как человек, которому нечего больше терять. Аллен сидел в камере смертников, он уже никогда не увидит мир за пределами тюрьмы, и только жутко неторопливая система правосудия и огромная кипа бюрократических бумаг оттягивали так долго его знакомство со смертельной инъекцией. Будучи социопатом, его, вероятно, не особо напрягало заключение в одиночной камере - Аллен ненавидел находиться в толпе.

\- Чем же я обязан столь неожиданному визиту, мистер Снарт? – Аллен откинулся на спинку стула, как король на троне, не беспокоясь о звоне цепей, раздавшемся при движении.

Не было смысла исправлять это его «мистер», Аллен и без того прекрасно знал, как правильно к нему обращаться; он решил не использовать его звание, желая задеть Лена. Но так как Лену было абсолютно насрать, что о нем думает этот убийца, его шпилька не достигла своей цели.

\- Уверен, ты уже наслышан об убийствах Кэндис Уилсон и Марка Мардона, - как Лен ни старался этого избежать, история все равно просочилась в прессу. Единственное, о чем они еще не прознали – это о том, как Флэш притащил, а затем забрал сердце из лаборатории Барри. Пока что о новом сердце никому не было известно, но Лен не сомневался, что сегодня же это окажется на всех заголовках.

\- Ммм, да, - его глаза загорелись, а лицо выдавало истинное наслаждение. - Как кардиохирург я крайне заинтригован, как смогли удалить сердце без видимого повреждения тела. Но сомневаюсь, что ты пришел сюда послушать мое профессиональное мнение. Полиция уже повесила все на Флэша, не так ли?

Что-то в том, как он произнес эти слова, заставило Лена повременить, внимательно рассматривая лицо Аллена в попытке понять, почему это его так напрягает. Его слова про «повесили» явно означали сомнения, правильного ли подозреваемого они нашли. Еще одна шпилька в сторону компетенции полиции или что-то большее? И Лен бы не назвал ситуацию, произошедшую с Уилсон, Мардоном и их новым Джоном Доу «интригующей».

\- Прошлой ночью мы нашли сердце новой жертвы, - Лен не собирался углубляться в факты, но он должен был поделиться некоторой информацией, если хотел добиться реакции от Аллена. – Оно находилось в сейфе, оставленное в стеклянной банке, к горлышку которой привязали прядь рыжих волос с белой лентой.

Аллен чуть не засмеялся, видимо, приходя в восторг от услышанного.

\- О, правда? Теперь я понимаю, почему ты пришел. Возможно, мне пора связаться с адвокатом. Если Убийца Одиноких Сердец после стольких лет снова вступил в игру, то это станет лучшим доказательством моей невиновности.

Эта мысль не давала Лену заснуть всю чертову ночь. Дело Уилсон было похожим, но не идентичным с убийствами Аллена, а смерть Мардона, казалось, вообще не вписывалась под почерк Убийцы Одиноких Сердец. Но банка в сейфе, белая лента с прядью – безошибочная отличительная черта серийного убийцы.

Если же он возобновил деятельность спустя столько лет, поднимаясь до невиданных высот благодаря появившейся метасиле, тогда человек, сидящий перед ним, человек, находящийся под полной охраной в колонии строгого режима, не мог быть преступником. В свете новых улик, кричащих о вновь начавшейся активности убийцы, Генри Аллен мог выйти на свободу, и это было немыслимо.

Генри Аллен _был_ Убийцей Одиноких Сердец. Лен чувствовал это всеми фибрами своей души. Иначе оставался лишь один вариант – что все это время им был Барри, повесивший все обвинения на своего отца.

При немного иных обстоятельствах это даже могло бы зайти за правду: после всего, через что Аллен заставил пройти своего сына, тот мог засадить отца за убийства, извращенно считая это правосудием.

Но Барри было _десять_ , когда умерла его мама, и всего лишь пятнадцать на момент смерти последней жертвы. Весьма маловероятно, что он мог выезжать за пределы штата незамеченным, не говоря уже о том, что он оглушил и убил восьмерых взрослых женщин без каких-либо признаков борьбы.

Что важнее – Барри просто не настолько хороший актер. Лен видел мучительный ужас в глазах мальчишки той ночью, когда он пришел к нему за помощью. Он был свидетелем раздавшегося отчаянного приглушенного рыдания, когда Лен заверил Барри, что его отец арестован и никогда больше не сможет причинить ему боль. Барри пошел на огромный риск, сдав своего отца. Только узнав, что от этого зависят чужие жизни, парень дал показания.

Нет, это определенно был подражатель или новый сообщник. Другого объяснения просто не может быть.

\- Вот я и подумал, что ты, должно быть, преисполнен возмущения. Кто-то хочет продвинуться за твой счет. Украсть твою славу, - Лен постучал пальцами в надежде, что мужчина проглотит наживку.

\- Да, прекрасно, но это сработало бы, соверши те преступления действительно я и будь я ими горд, - улыбка Аллена была кривой, выделяющая суровые, глубокие складки на лице. - Я не буду столь жесток, чтобы говорить, что с нетерпением жду следующего шага убийцы, но, признаюсь, я определенно буду ждать того, как вытянется твое лицо, когда меня оправдают. Не могу дождаться встречи со своим сыном. Прошло столько лет.

\- Я уже говорил это, и повторюсь снова, - Лен послал ему в ответ кривую улыбку, полную обещаний и угроз. - Ты доберешься до Барри только через мой труп.

Даже если каким-то непостижимым образом Генри Аллен не совершал тех убийств, он все равно жестоко обращался со своим сыном и нанес ему ужасную психологическую травму. Сегодняшняя паническая атака Барри была только одним из многих затянувшихся последствий пережитого в те годы, и Лен ни за что не позволит Аллену еще больше навредить ему, никогда.

Теперь же Лену остается только поймать Флэша и остановить продолжающиеся убийства. Он должен убедиться, что мета-человек _не был_ тем же убийцей десять лет назад. И он должен сделать все быстро, потому что Лен не уверен, сколько еще потрясений способен выдержать Барри.


	9. Chapter 9

С одной стороны, Барри был благодарен за выделенные ему дни отгула после того пиздеца с сердцем в сейфе. Его так сильно это потрясло и встревожило, что он был просто не в состоянии сконцентрироваться и удержать внимание на чем-либо дольше секунды. Он начинал одно дело, бросал на полпути и брался за другое, обреченное на ту же участь. Нифига у него не выйдет компетентно выполнять свою работу, раз он даже шмотки нормально постирать не в силах.

С другой стороны, Барри отчаянно хотел _чем_ _-то_ заняться. Начать какое-то задание с обозначенными сроками и с расчетом на его помощь. Дело, на котором можно сосредоточиться, погрузиться в работу и забыть наконец об этом чертовом сердце. Что угодно было бы лучше шатания по квартире, больше напоминая своим видом зараженного в зомби-апокалипсисе.

Лен звонил после своего похода в Айрон Хайтс. Всепоглощающее облегчение от знания, что его отец до сих пор заперт в тюрьме, как ни парадоксально, чуть не вызвало новую паническую атаку. Он держался, но Лен все равно предложил ему продлить перерыв. К счастью, мужчина и сам был заядлым трудоголиком и хорошо его понял, когда Барри запротестовал, говоря, что ему необходимо на что-то отвлечься.

Также он предложил посетить психолога при участке, но Барри дал неопределенный ответ, который можно было интерпретировать и как согласие, и как отказ, смотря как посмотреть. Он раньше ходил к психиатрам, к впечатляющему количеству специалистов, на чем так настаивали соц. службы после ареста его отца. 

Барри должен признать, что они действительно помогли ему справиться со страхами, и он определенно был благодарен за транквилизаторы, которые помогли ему найти якорь и сохранить рассудок.

По крайней мере он справлялся, пока не начался _этот_ бардак. К сожалению, его метаболизм сжигал действие таблеток почти мгновенно, и они не успевали оказать необходимый эффект.

Прямо сейчас он не был уверен, что психиатр сможет ему помочь. А что важнее, он был напуган, что может сбиться в рассказе и сказать что-то, что выдаст в нем Флэша. Он не может так рисковать.

В первый день он позвонил в СТАР Лабс, прося перенести проведение обещанных тестов на другой день, и конечно же Кейтлин согласилась. На второй день своих выходных Барри решил, что будет лучше, если он выберется за пределы четырех стен, и направился к ним в лабораторию.

К сожалению, его подавленное состояние и рассеянность повлияли на показатели, и результаты теста были одинаково нулевыми, будь он в сдерживающих силы наручниках или без. Кейтлин даже позвала его в медчасть для беглого осмотра, но ничего не смогла найти.

Проблема была полностью в голове Барри – или же в его разбитой, потрепанной душе.

Все еще одетый в костюм Флэша, слишком подавленный, чтобы даже потрудиться его стащить, Барри рухнул лицом в диван, как только вернулся домой. Все, что ему хотелось, - так это свернуться в клубок и притвориться, что ничего из этого просто не происходило.

Окей, нет. Чего ему _действительно_ хотелось, так это позвонить Лену, услышать его успокаивающий голос. Или, что еще лучше, заявиться к Лену и провести немного времени в его компании.

Но Лен, как и должен, был полностью погружен в дело. Барри не хотел отвлекать его, и он _определенно_ не в состоянии выслушивать еще больше теорий о том, как и почему Флэш убивает людей.

Когда пиликнул его телефон, уведомляя о входящем сообщении, ему удалось приподнять голову и снять блокировку. К его разочарованию, сообщение было не от Лена. На экране висело уведомление о новом входящем письме на скрытом аккаунте его второй электронной почты. Барри почти удалил его. Он был _не_ в том состоянии, чтобы заниматься подобной работой.

А потом он увидел отправителя и понял, что это был тот же заказчик, который нанимал его для кражи статуэтки. Что-то пошло не так с посылкой? Дерьмо, он засунул статуэтку в неправильный шкафчик в камере хранения или что? С этим делом все пошло по пизде, так что если он и в этом напортачил, то его уже ничего не удивит.

Когда он открыл сообщение, то увидел лишь ссылку на сайт. Это было любопытно. Он тыкнул по ней и попал на страничку, транслирующую видео в прямом эфире.

Время тикало, а на записи был только черный экран. Но как только Барри собрался закрыть вкладку, считая это какой-то шуткой, с объектива сняли крышку, и видео заполнилось красками.

Рыжий. В основном этот специфический медный оттенок, которым называют рыжий цвет волос. В данной ситуации это невероятно напоминало рыжие кудри, раскинутые по стальной поверхности.

Барри в ужасе застыл, его руки задрожали. Камера начала отъезжать, показывая лицо напуганной девушки, которой на вид было не больше двадцати. В ее рот был засунут белый кляп, завязанный вокруг головы; она рыдала, тушь грязными пальцами растеклась по щекам, а взгляд девушки был абсолютно диким, пока она жалобно хныкала.

Камера продолжала захватывать все больше пространства, открывая взору обстановку вокруг нее, и он увидел, что девушка была привязана за запястья и лодыжки к чему-то, больше напоминающему операционный стол. Сама комната была похожа на контейнер с проржавевшими стенами, с потолка на одиноком проводе свисала оголенная лампочка единственным источником освещения.

Появилось пятно - знакомая полоса молнии. Рефлекторно Барри переключился на повышенную скорость, и видео заиграло в сильно замедленном темпе, как бывает во время повторов на спортивных матчах. У его экрана не было широкого разрешения и достаточной частоты смены кадров, чтобы можно было рассмотреть что-либо помимо неопределенного человека во всполохах молний, но ошибиться было невозможно.

Именно так выглядел Флэш на записях с камер.

Сердце бухало в груди, к горлу подступила кислота, пока Барри наблюдал, как вспышка пересекла пространство, двигаясь от камеры к другому концу комнаты, где лежала связанная женщина. Там он перестал вибрировать, становясь человеком, одетым в желтый обтягивающий костюм, очень похожий на костюм Флэша. Даже эмблема на груди была почти такой же, только молния была черного цвета на сером фоне, а не желтого на белом.

Лицо мужчины было размытым, так же маскировал себя Барри при разговорах с Капитаном Холодом. Вот только Барри уже был на повышенной скорости, а это значит, что человек двигался _невероятно_ быстро, раз до сих пор выглядел размытым для него.

\- Привет, Барри. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как трудно найти камеру, способную сфокусироваться на мне даже на такой условно медленной скорости, но я хотел быть уверен, что это останется только между нами.

Голос тоже был искажен. Барри наконец прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, каково это, и от ощущений у него скрутило живот. Или, может, от понимания, что убийца знает, кем на самом деле является Флэш, и определенно выбрал целью именно его. Черт, вполне возможно, что его скрутило от расширившихся в ужасе глаз девушки, когда та поняла, что ее похититель стоял рядом с ней, или от ее приглушенного, свистящего вскрика.

\- Кто ты, блять, такой? Что тебе надо? – выпалил он, а потом покраснел, когда вспомнил, что это не двустороннее видео.

Убийца усмехнулся, будто он _видел_ по экрану идиотизм Барри. 

\- Уверен, тебе интересно, кто я такой, - сказал он, и в его голосе определенно проскальзывала издевка. – Пока что давай назовем меня… Обратный Флэш. В конце концом, так и есть. Твой антипод. Сильный, когда ты невероятно слаб. Умен, когда ты глуп. И, что важнее всего, быстрый, пока ты так медлителен.

Раздался странный скрипящий звук, который исходил не из динамика телефона. Через мгновение Барри понял, что это скрежет его зубов: так сильно он сжал челюсть. Он изо всех сил попытался выровнять сбившееся от паники дыхание и хотя бы немного скинуть напряжение; не хватало еще впасть в истерику.

\- Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты исследуешь свои цели, поэтому не уверен, узнаешь ли ты эту юную леди, - Обратный Флэш подхватил прядь волос и пробежался по ней обернутыми в перчатку пальцами в больной пародии на ласку. – Познакомься с миссис Чарльз Донован. Я выбрал это дело, исходя из того, что смогу оставить подарочек для тебя, но стоило мне посмотреть на свадебную фотографию замечательной пары и увидеть эти прекрасные рыжие волосы, то я сразу понял, что звезды настолько идеально сошлись, что грех сопротивляться. К сожалению, я слишком поздно узнал, что она крашеная, но для моих целей сойдет.

Убийца поднял вторую руку, пальцами нависая прямо напротив сердца миссис Донован. Его рука размылась от сильной вибрации, и он очень медленно начал опускать ее к груди.

Барри уже чувствовал поднимающуюся тошноту в животе, но все, что был в состоянии сделать, так это не блевануть на клавиатуру. Он хлопнул рукой по рту, трясясь равно от ярости, отчаяния и паники.

\- Считай это моим приглашением, - Обратный Флэш усмехнулся в камеру. – Я на пристани возле восточного причала. Третий ряд слева, второй красный автомобиль сверху.

Запись погасла, и Барри теперь слышал лишь громкий звук своего тяжелого дыхания. Его близкий друг паника попыталась утянуть в болото, угрожая завладеть его разумом и заставить снова забиться в угол от страха.

Но эта девушка, миссис Донован, была на грани смерти. Судя по скорости, с которой Обратный Флэш опускал свою руку, у Барри было примерно двадцать секунд, прежде чем она проникнет в ее грудную клетку, и около десяти, прежде чем он вытащит сердце, сделав повреждения непоправимыми. Ее жизни отведены тридцать драгоценных секунд. 

Тридцать секунд, чтобы настоящий Флэш ее спас. А это значит, что он не имеет права тратить впустую ни секунды больше.

Он вскочил и выбежал за дверь до того, как смог хотя бы обдумать дальнейшие действия. Пока он бежал, скорость помогала ему успокоиться. В попытке побороть панику, он заставил себя глубоко дышать, сосредоточившись на странном привкусе воздуха, который он чувствовал, двигаясь на предельной скорости.

Флэш не герой, как Капитан Холод, но это _другое_. Это личное. Это был шанс Барри компенсировать смерть восьми невинных женщин, которые погибли потому, что он был слишком труслив, чтобы отомстить за убийство своей мамы и сдать отца.

Не важно, сколько раз Лен или Джо, или психиатры твердили ему, что в смертях тех женщин он не виноват, не важно, сколько раз он повторял это _себе_ , он никогда не мог избавиться от этого груза на плечах. А теперь добавились жизни еще трех людей: Кэндис Уилсон, Марк Мардон и до сих пор неизвестный владелец того сердца из сейфа, - которые, возможно, были бы живы, если бы Барри не позволил появиться Убийце Одиноких Сердец, подражателем которого теперь является этот спидстер.

Трое, а скоро может стать на одного больше. Если только Барри не остановит его. Только он в силах успеть добраться до туда вовремя. Ни у кого больше не было шанса победить бегуна.

Он _не позволит_ появиться четвертой жертве.

Одиннадцать секунд, чтобы пересечь город и добраться до причала. Еще три мучительно долгих, чтобы найти правильный контейнер и провибрировать внутрь. Одному богу известно, насколько отставало видео в интернете и сколько ему это будет стоить.

Барри прорвался сквозь стену и увидел, как пальцы Обратного Флэша уже глубоко погрузились в грудную клетку девушки. Барри с криком метнулся к спидстеру, намереваясь оттащить его подальше от жертвы, но, к его удивлению, Обратный Флэш уклонился, проносясь мимо него на другую сторону грузовика.

\- Неплохо. Даже осталось время в запасе, - Обратный Флэш засмеялся, звук его голоса был искажен из-за вибрации. – Я так надеялся, что ты успеешь вовремя. Триумф будет только слаще, когда ты провалишься из-за своей бездарности, а не от банальной нехватки времени.

\- Ага, только есть одна проблема, - прорычал Барри. – Я не проиграю.

Он снова бросился на Обратного Флэша. Мужчина провибрировал через пол, попадая в стоящий ниже контейнер. К тому времени, как Барри прибежал туда, его уже и след простыл. Мало того, что он гораздо быстрее Барри, так он еще и легче подстраивался под твердые поверхности, с легкостью проходя сквозь них.

В разочаровании Барри пробежал через внешнюю стенку, надеясь, что Обратный Флэш поступил так же, а не пошел вглубь ряда или вниз на еще одну машину.

Двумя рядами левее он увидел отражение молнии и погнался за ней. Он срезал путь у конца рядов и смог догнать своего врага. Молния Обратного Флэша была темнее, чем у Барри, почти что красной, когда у Барри она была светло-оранжевого цвета, близкого к желтому.

\- Ты на полном серьезе считаешь, что сможешь одолеть меня? – Обратный Флэш насмехался над ним. Он исчез в другой машине. На этот раз Барри не побежал за ним, а метнулся на самый верх блока, надеясь дождаться и увидеть, где появится враг.

Шли долгие секунды, пока он гудел от нетерпения. А затем снизу вдруг появилась рука, схватила его за лодыжку и сильно дернула на себя. Барри грохнулся на металл с такой силой, что у него определенно сломались ребра, а перед глазами заиграли звезды. Прежде чем он пришел в себя, снова появилась рука и пошла прямо _через_ его спину. Он почувствовал тянущее давление, а затем резкую боль в животе.

Барри закричал, откатываясь в сторону. Обратный Флэш снова исчез, но оставил на крыше отвратительную, непонятную на вид массу _чего-то_. Чего-то _из_ тела Барри.

Не сердце, он мог чувствовать, как оно грохочет в груди, слишком быстро даже по его стандартам. Но все равно это могла быть любая часть тела, большинство из которых необходимы для жизни.

\- Не волнуйся, - полоса света снова сформировалась в Обратного Флэша, стоящего поверх автомобиля на соседнем ряду. – Это всего лишь аппендикс. Ты сможешь прожить без него. Ну, конечно, до тех пор, пока не истечешь кровью от столь небрежного удаления. Уверен, что хочешь дальше перенапрягаться и продолжать бегать?

Тяжело сглотнув, Барри проигнорировал насмешки и снова побежал. Он лечился с невероятной скоростью, Кейтлин проверяла это. Внутреннее кровотечение его не убьет.

Наверное. И при условии, что Обратный Флэш не прихватил что-нибудь _еще_.

Они все бежали и бежали между рядами машин, двигаясь так быстро, что Барри перестал понимать, кто кого преследует. Обратный Флэш был быстрее, но на таком малом пространстве это почти не играло роли. Проблема скорее стояла в том, как беспрепятственно он проскальзывал сквозь стены контейнеров, будто они не стояли на его пути. Туда и обратно, туда и обратно, пока Барри окончательно не терял его из виду, не понимая, с какой стороны появится спидстер на этот раз.

Снова и снова Обратный Флэш заставал его врасплох, врезаясь в него сбоку и больно швыряя на землю или хватая за ноги и опрокидывая наземь. Мужчина то был доволен повреждениями, которые он наносил, то проникал в тело Барри рукой, хватался за какой-то орган и вырывал его изнутри.

Обратный Флэш ни разу не брал ничего, что могло привести к быстрой смерти. Сначала это была селезенка. Затем почка. Тело Барри изо всех сих старалось справиться с нанесенным ущербом, чтобы он мог жить и продолжать бежать. Чем хуже оно справлялось, тем, шаг за шагом, медленнее становился Барри. Он заставлял себя работать на пределе сил, но было понятно, что он побежден.

Обратный Флэш все смеялся, бросаясь оскорблениями вдобавок к травмам, лишний раз показывая, что у него даже дыхание не сбилось. Он не носился кругами вокруг Барри, но тот все равно наконец понял, почему Лен был так _раздражен_ , когда Капитан Холод сражался с Флэшем.

Капитан Холод. Дерьмо, возможно, Барри изначально зашел не с той стороны. Он не мог поймать Обратного Флэша, и у него с каждой секундой становилось все меньше шансов. Однако не бег помог ему победить Погодного Волшебника в тот раз с Холодом.

Вместо того, чтобы носиться за Обратным Флэшем, Барри отбежал на свободный участок и стал наворачивать круги, наращивая скорость и собирая энергию. Обратный Флэш затормозил и заинтересованно склонил голову вбок, наблюдая за ним.

\- Пытаешься создать торнадо, чтобы меня снести? Трудновато тебе будет запихнуть меня внутрь него.

Задержав дыхание, Барри приложил усилия и побежал еще быстрее. А потом резко затормозил, вскидывая руки по направлению к Обратному Флэшу. Молния заискрилась между ними и ударила второго спидстера прямо в грудь.

Мужчину снесло с крыши автомобиля. Барри пронесся вокруг последнего ряда, но не было никаких признаков этого ублюдка. Он согнулся, опираясь руками в колени, и жадно глотал воздух, лихорадочно оглядываясь вокруг.

Ничего. Какого черта? Молния не была настолько сильной, чтобы испарить человека. Сбежал зализывать раны? Прямо сейчас Барри с радостью засчитает это за победу.

Раздался крик, из-за суперскорости звучащий растянуто и тонко, и Барри осознал, каким он был дураком.

Проклиная себя, он рванул обратно к машине, в которой все началось. Он пробежал сквозь стену, уже ожидая увидеть там Обратного Флэша, вытаскивающего сердце Донован из груди. Однако там была только девушка, уже без кляпа во рту. Она кричала без видимой причины, дико уставившись на него.

Он на мгновение затормозил, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он слишком поздно понял, что она _не могла_ видеть спидстера, потому что ее взгляд не мог уловить движение на такой быстрой скорости.

Рука Обратного Флэша со спины вошла в левую половину его грудной клетки, появляясь спереди. Барри захлебнулся воздухом, когда увидел торчащий кулак из груди, сжимавший _какую-то_ кровавую плоть. 

_Легкое_ – отдаленно заметил он. От шока он весь застыл, и, видимо, часть его мозга, отвечающая за работу криминалистом, решила взять управление на себя. Обратный Флэш держал в руке его левое легкое. Видимо, поэтому он и задыхался. Можно жить с одним легким, но резкое извлечение вероятнее всего занесло в плевральную полость воздух, который теперь сдавливал второе.

Обратный Флэш вытащил руку, и за спиной Барри раздался влажный шлепок, когда тот скинул на пол свой ‘трофей’. Отчаянно пытаясь втянуть воздух, Барри рухнул на колени, а затем завалился на бок. Чисто на инстинктах он притянул колени поближе к груди, прижимая их так сильно, как только мог, будто этим он мог предотвратить любой дальнейший ущерб.

Пока Барри старался вдохнуть, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, Обратный Флэш рассмеялся и метнулся к миссис Донован. Она продолжала кричать, и ее глаза расширились, когда, помимо похитителя, заметила и Барри. Даже если б она не была привязана к столу, у нее не было шанса спастись от того, что произошло дальше.

Обратный Флэш вонзил руку ей в грудь и изящно, будто с заботой, медленно вытащил. В руке было зажато сердце, которое рефлекторно продолжало биться, не принося никакой пользы его обладательнице. Мучительно медленно стал затихать крик девушки, а ее глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда кровь перестала разноситься по всему организму, и тот начал отключаться.

В какой-то момент тело Барри восстановилось достаточно, чтобы оставшееся легкое расправилось, снова начиная пропускать кислород. Он захрипел, хватая ртом воздух так быстро, как только мог. Миссис Донован пыталась сделать то же самое, но у нее не было чудодейственного исцеления. Поняла это она буквально за мгновение до того, как смерть настигла ее.

Теперь Барри никак не мог ее спасти. Число смертей возросло до четырех. Он так старался этого избежать. 

Он даже не знал ее имени. Почему-то сейчас это казалось ему хуже всего. 

\- Как я и сказал, Барри. Сильнее, умнее и быстрее, - Обратный Флэш покачал головой, будто бы в разочаровании. Он двинулся к Барри, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, все еще держа истекающее кровью сердце. – Ты никогда не слушал. Никогда не мог вынести свой урок. В этом ты весь пошел в мать. Мягкий. Слабый. Бесполезный.

Слова свинцовым грузом опускались на его грудь, угрожая раздавить своим весом. Он их знал. Знал слишком хорошо, до мучительной боли, в течение нескольких лет слышал их тысячи раз на повторе. Они все еще снились ему в кошмарах, звучащие этим голосом, в этом _тоне_. Даже размывающегося, он наконец узнал человека перед собой.

Не важно, насколько нереальным это казалось.

\- Этого не может быть, - заявил он. – Не может! Ты в тюрьме, Лен тебя видел! 

Обратный Флэш снял капюшон и перестал размывать лицо. Тюрьма не лучшим образом сказалась на Генри Аллене. Глубокие морщины расходились около рта и глаз, он потерял так много веса, что остались кожа да кости, а волосы почти полностью покрылись сединой. Он выглядел на десять лет старше, чем должен быть на самом деле, но не утратил ни капли своей жесткой уверенности.

\- Я говорил, что это еще не конец, - издевался над ним Генри. – Что я отплачу тебе за предательство. После всего, что я для тебя сделал. Я кормил тебя, одевал, давал кров.

\- То есть поступал так, как и _должен_ вести себя отец, - Барри не хватало воздуха, но он выбрасывал слова изо всех оставшихся сил, его кулаки сжались, пока он пребывал в шоке – физическом и моральном. – За это не получают вознаграждение. Я ничем не _обязан_ тебе! 

Он болезненно привстал на колени, шатаясь, в глазах все расплывалось и кружилось, предупреждая, что ущерб от битвы до сих пор плачевно сказывался на нем.

\- А знаешь, как еще должен вести себя отец? _Любить_ меня. Поддерживать. Не читать мне нотаций, насколько ущербным я был, а после запирать в каморке и оставлять там до полного личного унижения! Не _убивать мою маму прямо_ _на моих глазах_ _!_

Если б он мог вдохнуть полной грудью, то выкрикивал бы слова ему в лицо, гнев и стыд лились потоком, как река из прорвавшейся вдруг плотины. Будучи ребенком и подростком, он был слишком напуган, чтобы высказать все это вслух. Хуже даже то, что в те времена он боялся, что его отец прав, что он действительно недостаточно хорош и бесполезен, что он заслуживал наказания.

Только увидев Джо с Айрис, Барри действительно осознал глубину того, чего лишил его отец. Что даже если бы Генри Аллен «всего лишь» не издевался над ним, Барри _все равно_ упустил бы вторую часть уравнения: любовь отца к своему ребенку.

\- Я любил тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы быть строгим к тебе, - ответил Генри. Его гнев был столь же ледяной, сколь яростный у Барри. – В детстве я тоже ненавидел своего отца за жестокое отношение ко мне, но с возрастом я понял, какой драгоценный подарок он для меня сделал. Я хотел для тебя того же, дать необходимую дисциплину. Научить держать высокую планку, чтобы ты не расслаблялся и не растрачивал весь потенциал. Это твоя мать избаловала тебя, постоянно нянчась с тобой. Я должен был избавить нас от нее еще раньше, так что, видимо, я сам виноват в том, каким в итоге ты вырос. 

Зная всю бесполезность попытки, Барри все равно кинулся на мужчину, пытаясь вцепиться ему в лицо. У него совсем не осталось сил, он едва удерживал скорость, чтоб улавливать слова Генри, и у него определенно не было шанса даже поранить его. Не важно. Он _не_ будет сидеть на коленях, как напуганный ребенок, пока этот гребаный ублюдок говорит о его маме. 

Почти не прилагая усилий, Генри отбросил Барри, сминая им часть машины. Каким-то образом Барри устоял на ногах, а не рухнул на землю, хотя ему пришлось ухватиться за стену, даже не думая делать еще один шаг. По крайней мере он умрет во время драки.

Сложив руки на бедрах, Генри снова взглянул на Барри и покачал головой.

\- Жалкий. Если бы ты не был так похож на меня, я бы засомневался, не нарушила ли твоя мать данные ею клятвы еще до того, как окончательно предать и попытаться сбежать от меня. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Силы помогут тебе, хоть и потребуется некоторое время, чтобы восстановить удаленные органы. Я еще не наигрался с тобой или с твоим домашним копом.

Это совсем не утешало.

\- Не… смей… трогать Лена, - задохнулся Барри. Бессмысленно было требовать что-нибудь, не прикрепляя угрозы действиями, они оба знали это, но он не мог никак не отреагировать на слова.

\- Я не собираюсь наносить физический вред милому детективу, - Генри улыбнулся больной, извращенной улыбкой, лучась садизмом. – Гораздо приятнее будет увидеть его реакцию, когда он наконец поймает убийцу и поймет, что все это время им был ты.

С самого начала Генри виртуозно играл с ними двумя. Барри стало плохо от понимания, как хорошо изучил его отец, как пристально следил за ним и за Леном, чтобы настолько хорошо их узнать и так идеально все подстроить. Чем больше прилагал усилий Барри, чтобы оправдать себя, тем сильнее его зажимало в тиски, и теперь он знал, почему.

Рука, дергающая за ниточки, принадлежала тому же человеку, который изначально прикрепил их к нему.

\- Полагаю, кто-то уже сообщил полиции о внезапном появлении Флэша в депо, - Генри нацепил капюшон на голову, продолжая ухмыляться. – Даже интересно, ты восстановишься достаточно быстро, чтобы сбежать, или останешься на месте преступления.

\- И откуда же у меня взялись такие травмы, раз я убийца? – даже если попасться в руки полиции было ужасно, это будет лучшим способом доказать свою невиновность.

\- С твоими-то силами? Они вколют тебе успокоительное быстрее, чем ты скажешь хоть слово, - Генри рассмеялся. – Я слышал, они погружают мета-людей в медикаментозную кому, если не могут их отрубить. У тебя не будет шансов рассказать свою правду, а поскольку ты быстро исцеляешься, они вряд ли поймут, что ты вообще был ранен.

\- Органы…

\- Исчезнут. Серьезно думаешь, что я так небрежен? Да и у них появятся более интересные улики. 

Генри мелькнул к нему, схватил Барри за руку и дотащил его до тела Донован. Прежде чем Барри даже подумал остановить его, Генри сдернул перчатку с руки сына, схватил руку мертвой девушки и резко провел ее ногтями по тыльной стороне руки Барри с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить царапинки.

А потом он выскочил с Барри из машины, бросая его на гравий. Пошатываясь, парень попытался привстать на колени, но ничего не вышло. Он лежал, уставившись на ранки на своей руке, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от отчаяния. Его ДНК теперь на коже Донован, и у него не осталось сил, чтобы провибрировать обратно в машину и избавиться от улик.

\- Как небрежно с твоей стороны, Барри. Позволить ей дать отпор, - Генри преувеличенно повздыхал и покачал головой. – За такие ошибки и ловят убийц.

После этих слов он исчез. Барри боролся с желанием свернуться и заплакать от шока, паники и мучений. Это звук сирен или всего лишь игра его воображения? Ему надо убираться отсюда, _сейчас же_.

Каким-то образом он умудрился, пошатываясь, встать на ноги, цепляясь за машину в попытке сохранить вертикальное положение. Ему пришлось выдержать паузу и перевести дыхание, дожидаясь, когда мир перестанет вращаться вокруг него. 

Это определенно сирены. Блять, он _так облажался_. Даже если ему удастся оторваться от полиции, ему все равно придет конец, как только криминалист прогонит частички кожи под ногтями миссис Донован и увидит, кому они принадлежат.

Он не может просто сидеть сложа руки в ожидании, когда они его заберут. Генри был прав: полицейские выстрелят по нему таким количеством успокоительного, которым спокойно можно слона вырубить, или просто убьют, когда поймут, что надолго успокоительного не хватит. У Барри даже не будет возможности попытаться им все объяснить.

Генри все сойдет с рук.

СТАР Лабс находится в другой части города, он в жизни не сможет добраться до туда и попросить у них помощи. Его квартира еще дальше, и это будет первым местом, где полиция станет его искать, как только придут результаты теста.

Есть только один шанс. Не выбраться сухим из воды как Барри Аллен – этот поезд давно ушел. Как только запустят тест на ДНК, тайную личность Барри раскроют. Даже если каким-то чудом его не обвинят в убийстве, он все равно оставался известным вором.

Но был один человек, готовый выслушать правду, прежде чем его скрутить. Один человек, который ненавидит отца Барри почти так же сильно, как он сам, который мог поверить, что Генри Аллен способен его подставить.

Только у одного человека на земле были силы, способные помочь Барри остановить Обратного Флэша, прежде чем он убьет кого-либо еще.

Лен.

Это был тот самый шаг, на который, как был абсолютно уверен его отец, Барри никогда не решится. Генри был убежден, что Барри не пожертвует собой, раскрыв себя как Флэша перед человеком, который значил для него больше всего на свете. Что он охотно откажется от возможности помочь поймать убийцу. Значит он, скорее всего, не рассматривал этот ход в своих планах.

Делая глубокий вдох и заставляя себя проигнорировать жгучую боль, Барри побежал.


	10. Chapter 10

Каждый раз заходя в мастерскую Мика Рори, Лену казалось, что он случайно попадал на съемки фильма «Мокрые сны пиромана». Тут было море стеллажей, полных всевозможных химических веществ и аппаратов, используемых для разжигания огня или ускорения распространения пожара. Следы гари на специально обработанном потолке помечали места, где огневые испытания выходили из-под контроля, а на каждом углу, в соответствии с типами исследований, расположились фотографии следов от огня.

Внутри была самая настоящая парилка, даже несмотря на дополнительную вентиляцию, установленную пожарной службой Централ Сити. Во многом именно по этой причине Лен не навещал лучшего друга на работе после взрыва ускорителя частиц. Как только он ступил внутрь, то сразу почувствовал, что может буквально растаять от таких температур, и ему пришлось использовать силы, защищаясь от перегрева.

Мороз покрыл внутренний слой одежды, спасая от жара. Эта требовало немало усилий и концентрации, так что Лен не был уверен, сколь долго он протянет. Если бы Мик хоть иногда принимал звонки, все было бы гораздо проще. Они могли встретиться в другом месте.

Мужчина, о котором шла речь, стоял склонившись над лежащим на столе баллистическим манекеном, рассматривая его через сварочный козырек как главную загадку Вселенной. Если он и услышал шаги Лена, то не подал виду. Он взял в руку паяльную лампу и включил ее, подводя к бокам манекена. 

Исходящий от пламени жар был просто невыносим, и Лен не смог подойти еще ближе. Он притормозил, почувствовав предел организма, и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем занимается его друг. Наконец любопытство взяло над ним верх.

\- Эти штуки разве могут дать точные результаты при тестировании огнем? Баллистический гель создан, чтобы сымитировать живые ткани человека, а не их воспламеняемость.

\- Ага, - Мик вырубил паяльник и выпрямился. – Прошлой ночью случился пожар на стрельбище. Идиоты, устроившие его, утверждают, что стреляли по манекенам, когда один загорелся по непонятным причинам. Так что теперь мне надо определить, мог ли этот материал вызвать пожар такой силы, чтобы спалить целое здание. 

\- Тогда почему ты используешь именно горелку, - Лен запутался окончательно.

Сняв козырек, Мик провел рукой по лысой голове, стирая пот.

\- Если это что-то редкое, вроде взаимодействия остатков пороха с материалом, которое привело к возгоранию, то я не смогу это повторить. Но раз мне не удается даже слегка воспламенить это дерьмо от горелки, то никакая пуля не запустит такой процесс. Он загорится, но не так сильно, как утверждали те засранцы.

\- Оу, - Лен оперся на соседний стол, засунув руки в карманы, и ухмыльнулся. Именно поэтому Мик был лучшим следователем по поджогам в пожарном департаменте Централ Сити. Он знал все о пожарах и обладал нестандартным мышлением, помогавшим в поиске информации или решении возникших проблем.

И именно поэтому Лен сейчас здесь. Мик часто смотрел на проблемы под другим углом, а Лен остро нуждался в свежем взгляде на свою ситуацию. Большую часть жизни Лен забавлялся с людей, считавших его друга глупым только потому, что Мик был большим, чаще всего молчаливым и временами затруднялся подобрать нужные слова во время разговора.

Мик оглядел его с головы до ног, он посерьезнел и покачал головой.

\- Здесь слишком жарко для тебя, тупица. Почему ты не позвонил? Ну серьезно.

\- Я звонил. Ты никогда не отвечаешь на телефон, - Лен прошел за Миком к задней двери склада, где они вышли на благословенно прохладный воздух. Он практически вздохнул от облегчения. – Так ты наконец признаешь, что знаешь мой секрет?

\- Я никогда не утверждал обратного, - прислонившись спиной к стене, Мик достал зажигалку и рассеянно начал играться с ней, прокручивая между пальцами, зажигая огонек и вновь закрывая крышку с щелчком. – Это ты был настолько глуп, раз думал, что я не узнаю. Лиза попала в больницу с обморожением сразу после взрыва СТАР Лабс, а ты вообще перестал заходить сюда. Каждый раз, как ты отменял наши планы, на следующий день Капитан Холод мелькал во всех новостях, сражаясь с кем-то. Обычно с Флэшем. Мне продолжать? У меня еще много примеров.

Вздохнув, Лен сжал переносицу. Мик мог быть на удивление проницательным для человека, который сознательно не обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг себя большую часть времени.

\- Ладно, я идиот, - признался он. – Я должен был рассказать вам с Джо правду с самого начала. Но ты все равно _мог сказать_ , что догадался.

Мик усмехнулся.

\- Зачем? Так веселее. Ты так забавно выкручивался, придумывая оправдания всякий раз. Не видел ничего смешнее с тех пор, как ты втюрился в своего инструктора по огнестрелке в полицейской академии.

Лен покраснел, как и всегда, когда вспоминал о своем провале. Та женщина была бывшим претендентом на олимпийских играх по биатлону, а Лен ничего не любил так сильно, как знание своего дела вкупе с привлекательностью. Вся проблема заключалась в его нелепых попытках привлечь к себе ее внимание. Это казалось довольно разумным в его девятнадцать.

\- Сколько раз я должен заставлять тебя пообещать мне, что ты перестанешь вспоминать об этом?

\- При чужих же я молчу. Это большее, на что ты можешь расчитывать.

Вот один из минусов иметь друга, знающего тебя с самого детства. Мик был в курсе всех скелетов Лена. Конечно, он тоже знал про Мика все, что только можно, но его другу было на это просто насрать.

Ухмылка Мика исчезла, и он серьезнее посмотрел на Лена.

\- Не думаю, что ты рисковал расплавиться ради трепа. Нужен хороший слушатель?

Лен приходил к своему другу всякий раз, как они с Джо заходили в тупик в своих расследованиях.

\- Как много ты знаешь о подражателе Убийцы Одиноких Сердец?

\- Только то, что писали в газетах, но я знаю, что там пишут не все, - последние следы легкомыслия ушли, и глаза Мика потемнели. – Как мелкий, держится?

«Мелкий» стало ласковым прозвищем Мика для Барри, который мгновенно и беспричинно невзлюбил лучшего друга Лена с первой же встречи. Это подвергло Лена в шок. Он думал, что травмированный подросток оценит вечный пофигизм Мика к прошлому людей или к их семейным историям. Мик относился к людям в соответствии с их поступками в настоящее время в отличие от большинства, любивших судить Барри за преступления его отца.

Мик посчитал это забавным и указал на то, что было довольно-таки очевидным: пацан ревновал. Во время ареста и на протяжении всего судебного разбирательства Лен давал Барри все внимание и поддержку. Мальчик настолько не привык к какому-либо хорошему отношению к себе, что ухватился за Лена, как липучка.

Когда же все вернулось на круги своя, Лен не выкидывал его из своей жизни, но он также начал обращать внимание и на остальных близких ему людей. Включая Мика, который, как лучший друг Лена, для Барри виделся главной угрозой.

К счастью, Барри забыл об этом, как только Лен доказал, что не собирается бросать его. И хоть они, скорее всего, никогда не будут так же близки, как на момент разбирательств, они все равно оставались друзьями.

\- Он напуган до чертиков, но при этом каким-то образом справляется со всем лучше, чем кто-либо вообще мог от него ожидать, - Лен был невероятно горд, что Барри, несмотря на воплотившиеся благодаря Флэшу свои худшие кошмары, не позволял им сломить себя.

Лен быстро ввел Мика в курс дела, включая все происходящее между Капитаном Холодом и Флэшем. Он не мог сдержать горечь; казалось нелепым, что он чувствовал себя преданным от того, что Флэш пошел дальше безобидного воровства и стал безжалостным убийцей, но так оно и было. Лен не мог перестать думать, что если бы в самом начале он прикладывал на поимку Флэша _чуть больше_ усилий, то, возможно, всех этих убийств просто бы не было.

Их схватки были желанным перерывом от его безрассудного желания защитить людей от боли. Если быть абсолютно честным с самим собой, то Лен с нетерпением ждал записок от Флэша и искренне наслаждался погоней, когда на кону еще не стояли жизни людей.

К тому же их флирт. Как тогда с его инструктором по огнестрельному оружию, Лена привлекали уверенность и умения вора, хоть он и презирал то, как мета решил использовать свою силу. Его поджарое тело было несомненно привлекательным, и то, что не было скрыто за маской, не скрывало, что вор симпатичный. Ему льстило, как явно Флэш был заинтересован в нем, и это его подкупило.

И вот результат. В этом деле его хорошенько так одурачили, какой позор.

Когда он закончил просвещать Мика в детали, мужчина долго молчал. Лен ждал, зная, что его друг рассматривает полученную информацию со всех сторон. Наконец Мик тяжело вздохнул и выдал свой вердикт:

\- Вот дерьмо.

Лен фыркнул; это еще мягко сказано.

\- Что говорит твое нутро?

\- Я не знаю, приятель, - Мик так сильно нахмурился, что на его лице ярко проступили глубокие линии морщин. – Если это Флэш, то я понятия не имею, как ты его поймаешь. Он играется с тобой.

\- _Если_? – Лен уставился на него. – Ты вообще слушал, о чем я говорил?

\- Что-то не так, - Мик перестал играть с зажигалкой, держа ее открытой и уставившись на пламя. – Люди становятся поджигателями, потому что любят огонь, они действуют не из-за прибыли… они не появляются из ниоткуда. Если пройтись по их истории, то в ней всегда встречаются признаки одержимости. Такие начинают с малого. Потихоньку расширяют горизонты. Они не бросаются на поджог целого здания сразу. Полагаю, с серийными убийцами так же.

Лен был одним из немногих людей, кто знал, насколько личными были эти слова для Мика. Он искал помощь от своей одержимости пламенем после случайного поджога, устроенного в детстве, который чуть не убил его родителей. Именно так они и познакомились: на групповых встречах, куда Лену пришлось ходить после смерти отца при исполнении.

Хорошая профессиональная помощь и знакомство с отзывчивым начальником пожарной охраны помогли Мику стать тем, кто он есть сейчас. Он мог заниматься любимым делом с пользой для общества. Без всего этого его друг с легкостью мог стать одним из тех поджигателей, о которых сейчас говорил.

\- Флэш не начал убивать на пустом месте, - отметил Лен. - За последний год он стал все чаще воровать. Возможно, занимался этим и раньше, задолго до того, как получил свои силы.

\- Но он не трогал людей, - возразил Мик. – СМИ всегда говорили об этом. Он как Робин Гуд, ворующий у богатых, хоть никто и не знает, делает ли он дальше что-то с деньгами или оставляет их себе.

Это был один из главных аргументов Барри в пользу невиновности Флэша. И, по правде говоря, если бы камеры не зафиксировали спидстера, Лен по той же причине никогда б его не заподозрил. Он не походил на серийного убийцу.

Однако улики говорили обратное, все указывало на Флэша. Работа Лена заключалась в том, чтобы находить мотив, а не откидывать факты при его отсутствии.

Но Мик не закончил.

\- К тому же у тебя чертовски хорошее чутье. Ты все нутром чуешь, вот почему вы с Джо раскрыли так много дел. Ты бы не стал флиртовать с Флэшем, если бы считал его опасным.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что флиртовал с ним, - Лен всячески боролся с подступающим румянцем. Мик засмеялся.

\- Ага, но ты сказал, что он флиртовал с _тобой_ , и у тебя был _тот_ _самый_ взгляд, а теперь ты злишься, будто то, что он, возможно, стал убийцей, задевает тебя.

Вот еще одна проблема друзей, знакомых с тобой большую часть жизни. Мик видел его насквозь и знал, на что надавить. Лен попытался не скривиться.

\- Ладно, да, я думал, что он не так уж и плох. Но мои инстинкты могут ошибаться. В этом деле так точно. Другого объяснения просто нет.

Мик снова щелкнул зажигалкой и покачал головой. 

\- Найдешь мотив, найдешь и своего подражателя. В этом смысл наших специальностей. Судя по тому, что ты говоришь, у Флэша есть все возможности это делать, но зачем? Он веселился с тобой целый год, и вдруг вот это вот все? Зачем нацеливаться на мелкого, копируя его ебаного отца?

Это все так, именно из-за отсутствия мотива в деле была огромная дыра, о которой Лен постоянно думал. _Зачем_? Зачем Флэшу все это? Почему только сейчас? Зачем копировать чужие убийства? Зачем мучить Барри?

Зачем так старательно убеждать Лена в своей невиновности, а затем тыкать носом во все доказательства обратного, как с этим сердцем в сейфе, который он только что грабанул?

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, - признал он. - В этом и заключается вся проблема. Ни улик, ни зацепок, ни связи. Я будто бьюсь головой об стену.

\- Хотел бы я еще чем-то помочь, но на этот раз не могу, - Мик пожал плечами. – Прости, приятель.

\- Не твоя вина, - вздохнул Лен. Он думал, что Мик, возможно, заметит, что он упускает, но он понимал, что надеется на чудо. – Если что-нибудь надумаешь, ты знаешь, как связаться со мной. И… спасибо. Что хранил мой секрет и не давил на меня. Хотя я все еще думаю, что ты _мог_ сказать мне, когда узнал обо всем.

\- Для этого и нужны напарники, - усмехнулся Мик, и Лен улыбнулся в ответ.

Жаль, у них не сложились романтические отношения. Они пытались пару раз, но это всегда заканчивалось катастрофой, после которой они не разговаривали какое-то время. Все было гораздо проще, когда они были просто друзьями, готовыми поддержать и понять друг друга в любой ситуации, а не любовниками, пытающимися принять сторону второй половинки - с ними это не сработало.

Лен оставил друга с его работой наедине и отправился домой. На половине пути он получил экстренный вызов, из-за которого ему пришлось достать сирену и помчаться через весь город к депо.

Флэша снова заметили, и было найдено еще одно тело. До сих пор теплое, трупное окоченение еще не наступило, а значит это не та неизвестная, чье сердце было оставлено в сейфе.

Четвертой жертвой была та самая девушка, которая недавно вышла замуж за владельца сейфа, что Флэш ограбил на этой неделе, и которая, как все считали, была сейчас на медовом месяце. Джейден Донован лежала привязанной к стальному столу в пустом вагоне. Так как они точно знали, что убийцей был Флэш, судмедэксперты провели вскрытие прямо на месте, проверяя наличие всех органов. Сердце Донован отсутствовало, как и не было видимых признаков его удаления на теле.

Им действительно повезло. Либовиц – ведущий криминалист по делу – нашел под ногтями жертвы то, что по виду напоминало клетки кожи. Это был первый раз, когда жертва смогла дать отпор, возможно, Флэш в этот момент был отвлечен, разбираясь с ее мужем. 

_Наконец-то_ этот ублюдок допустил ошибку. Если его ДНК есть в базе, то они будут знать личность уже к утру. Да даже если совпадений не будет, это - неоспоримые вещественные доказательства, которые смогут связать подозреваемого с убийством, если и _когда_ они его поймают.

Но была и плохая новость: Флэш ускорился. Между убийствами Мардона и неизвестной прошло меньше времени, чем между смертями Уилсон и Мардона, а теперь всего пара дней между убийствами неизвестной и Донован. Такими темпами следующую жертву можно ожидать уже завтра.

Хуже того, у Лена было плохое предчувствие, что Чарльза Донована найдут также мертвым либо здесь, либо на островах, куда он должен был отправиться со своей новой супругой. Тогда это было первое многочисленное убийство.

Единственный проблеск света был в том, что если Флэш действительно убил двоих, то это был яркий аргумент в сторону подражателя. Истинный Убийца Одиноких Сердец не трогал мужчин. Флэш мог убить Мардона в порыве гнева от того, что Погодный Волшебник посмел напасть на Лена до того, как Флэш наигрался с ним, но Донован ничего не сделал ни Лену, ни Барри.

Когда Лен наконец добрался до дома несколькими часами позже положенного, он чувствовал себя уставшим, как никогда раньше. Это была та самая всеобъемляющая усталость, когда знаешь, что все станет гораздо хуже, и нет никакой возможности этого избежать.

Даже если ДНК укажет на конкретного человека, одного знания, кем является Флэш не будет достаточно. Теоретически это давало им _шанс_ схватить мудака, пока тот этого не подозревает в его повседневной жизни. Но даже если им очень, _очень_ повезет, Флэша все равно было не остановить. Как Лен вообще может надеяться его поймать?

Сколько еще людей умрет, пока Лен ищет способ его словить?

Он прошел на кухню и открыл дверцу холодильника, ныряя за банкой холодного кофе, которое держал всегда под рукой. Это был чуть ли не единственный напиток, который он мог пить без каких-либо проблем. Оно было достаточно холодным, чтобы силы не превратили его в лед, но оставалось неплохим на вкус при такой температуре. Ему необходим был кофеин, чтобы не отрубиться до того, как примет душ и завалится спать.

Тихий звук позади него дал понять, что он не один. Резко проснувшись, Лен развернулся, опираясь спиной о стойку и ругая себя за самонадеянность. То, что он находился у себя дома, не было гарантом его безопасности. Блять, он же знал, что Флэш в курсе его личности. Этот ублюдок уже бывал в его квартире однажды.

Действительно, спидстер сидел за столом его кухни, столь спокойно и непринужденно, как если бы он находился у себя дома. Его руки были вытянуты вперед и скрещены на столе, будто он лежал головой на них, пока не зашел Лен. От понимания, в какой позе находился вор, ему стало немного легче, что он не заметил постороннего на кухне.

Лен вскинул руки, выпуская силы. Он был уверен, что Флэш пришпилит его к стене и вырубит задолго до того, как он успеет выстрелить, но… тот не сдвинулся. Вообще-то Флэш _приподнял_ руки, будто сдавался, а взгляд выдавал усталую покорность, а не насмешку.

Именно тогда Лен понял, что _видит его глаза_. Флэш не размывал лицо, впервые позволяя Лену рассмотреть себя. Маска все еще скрывала большую часть лица, не давая распознать человека, но что-то забилось в его подсознании. Он знал эти глаза, черт возьми. Он видел их раньше, много раз.

Мог ли Флэш быть копом? Мог ли Лен все это время прикрывать вора и убийцу в своем отделе?

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы драться, - Флэш не изменял голос, но он звучал слишком хрипло и сломленно, так что его было сложно разобрать. Если бы его спросили, Лен бы предположил, что парень кричал часами, пока не посадил себе голос. Что за черт?

\- Хочешь сдаться по-хорошему? Было бы неплохо, для разнообразия, - Лен приподнял бровь. Он понятия не имел, что происходит.

Внутри него все так и кричало заморозить этого ублюдка на месте, не дав Флэшу и шанса выкрутиться на этот раз – но он слишком хорошо знал, что его лед не достигнет цели. Флэш убежит, как и всегда, а Лен просто впустую потратит силы. Ему стоит быть умнее, раз он хочет добиться успеха, если такое вообще было возможно.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - Флэш криво улыбнулся. – И да, я знаю, что сейчас ты с большим рвением вошел бы в печь, чем помог мне, но я уверяю тебя, это _не я_. Меня подставили.

\- Скажи это тому, кто поверит тебе, - возразил Лен. – Если бы мне давали по доллару за каждого преступника, настаивающего на своей невиновности, я бы давно ушел на пенсию и жил на Багамах.

Флэш засмеялся. Это был короткий, прерывистый звук лишь с малой долей веселья.

\- Не-а. Ты ненавидел жару еще задолго до того, как стал Капитаном Холодом. И ты сошел бы с ума без дела. Ты бы умер от скуки уже через неделю.

Его раздражало, что мужчина говорил так, будто хорошо знал Лена, но в чем-то он был прав. 

\- Тогда Аляска. Смысл в том, что ты несешь чепуху. Все улики указывают на спидстера. Их слишком много, так что их не могли подделать.

\- Я и не говорил, что это не спидстер. Я лишь сказал, что это не _я_.

От этих слов он завис. Лен не знал, как к такому отнестись, он был уверен, что это продолжение игр с разумом, но одновременно с этим долбанный вопрос «зачем» продолжал крутиться в его голове.

\- Силы мета-людей не повторяются. Они слишком сильно зависят от стечения обстоятельств, в которых находились люди в момент взрыва ускорителя.

\- Вообще-то не совсем так, - Флэш склонил голову. - Братья Мардоны оба могли управлять погодой.

\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь про Клайда Мардона? – Клайд был первым арестованным мета, и полиция держала это в _жестком_ секрете. В те времена они понятия не имели, что вот-вот столкнутся с эпидемией преступников, обладающих суперспособностями, и не хотели вызывать панику у граждан.

\- Я начинаю думать, что в этом в равной степени замешан какой-то генетический компонент помимо действия внешних факторов, - пожал плечами Флэш и опустил руки обратно на стол. Лен напрягся, но мета так и не сдвинулся с места, не начиная атаку.

\- Хочешь сказать, что этот предполагаемый другой спидстер, которого никогда не видели и о котором ничего не было слышно за весь прошедший со взрыва в СТАР Лабс год, связан с тобой? – Лен скептически относился к совпадениям подобного масштаба.

Тем не менее его разум продолжал возвращаться к тому разговору с Миком, и ко всем вопросам, так и оставшимся без ответов. _Зачем_? Для чего все это?

\- Я говорю, что это именно то, чего я боялся с тех самых пор, как начался весь этот бардак, - Флэш поднял руку и схватился за маску, стаскивая ее с лица и позволяя ей упасть ему на спину. Он уставился на него слишком знакомыми глазами, и теперь Лен не мог ошибиться. 

Барри Аллен, дрожащий и испуганный, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он просил Лена о помощи, как тогда в его доме десять лет назад.

\- Это не подражатель, Лен. Убийцей всегда был мой отец.


	11. Chapter 11

Лен застыл, в шоке уставившись на парня, пока его мысли носились по кругу. 

\- _Барри_? – даже произнеся имя, он не смог заставить себя поверить в это.

Барри не мог быть Флэшем. _Не мог_. Лену было даже не описать, насколько нелепо это звучало.

\- Какого хрена? - воскликнул он. - Если ты решил так пошутить, то сильно промахнулся.

Теперь пришла очередь Барри вытаращиться на него в неверии.

\- Думаешь, я стал бы _шутить_ насчет этого? Что мой отец продолжает убивать людей?

Нет, Барри определенно бы так не поступил. Никогда. У него было коварное чувство юмора, и он любил подшучивать над Леном, но Генри Аллен никогда не был предметом шуток. Особенно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Но при этом Лен сразу вспомнил свой разговор с Алленом в тюрьме. В тот момент он предположил, что Генри мог оказаться невиновен только в том случае, если Барри изначально был убийцей. Подставил отца, перекинув вину на него. Лен мгновенно отмел эту мысль, нутром чуя, что Барри жертва, а не преступник.

Но если Барри – Флэш, а Флэш был их убийцей…

Нет. Это единственное, что Лен не мог никак представить. Как бы ни кричали его инстинкты, он категорически отказывался верить, что Барри Аллен был жестоким убийцей. Лен готов съесть свой чертов значок и сдать оружие навсегда, если окажется, что Барри настолько хороший актер, чтобы так реалистично изобразить панику и ужас от увиденного сердца в сейфе.

То, что Барри - Флэш, объясняло безумную убежденность парня в невиновности молниеносного вора, несмотря на все доказательства обратного. Не говоря уже о том, почему Флэш так отчаянно пытался убедить Холода в своей невиновности. И вот причина, по которой Флэш принял на себя предназначавшийся ему удар молнии, и, раз уж на то пошло, - вот почему Флэш решил написать именно Барри с просьбой о помощи после той схватки.

Вспоминая все это, Лен почувствовал себя идиотом, раз не догадался обо всем раньше. То, как Флэш постоянно дразнил его, будто они были близкими друзьями, пока Лен думал, что спидстер сталкерил его. И все эти поддразнивающие комментарии от Барри, как тогда с паркой, висящей в его кабинете.

Единственная причина, по которой Лен даже не задумывался о подобном – это его непоколебимая вера, что Барри был хорошим парнем. Что он изменился и не мог совершать кражи на миллионы долларов.

И флирт. Лен знал, что Барри был влюблен в него в подростковом возрасте, но он думал, что это осталось в прошлом, когда парень уехал в колледж. Было до жути трудно поверить, что человек, с которым он флиртовал весь последний год, от чьего поцелуя тогда на крыше перехватывало дыхание, был тем же пацаном, которого он воспринимал как часть семьи последние десять лет.

Как только он осознал всю реальность происходящего, на него в полной мере обрушилась ярость от предательства.

\- Я доверял тебе, Барри. Я годами прикрывал тебя, поручился за тебя перед Сингхом, я подставлял свою спину ради тебя не помню уже, сколько раз. Как ты мог?

\- Это не я, - снова заспорил Барри, неистово пытаясь заставить Лена поверить ему. - Клянусь тебе, Лен. Я никому не причинил боль!

\- Я знаю, что ты не убийца, - прорычал Лен. – Возможно, я позволяю чувствам затуманить мой разум, может, тебе удалось обмануть меня, как и всех остальных. Но если ты бессердечный убийца, то мне придется сдать свой значок, так как из меня просто никудышный детектив. Но это не меняет того, что ты воровал все это время. Как, _по-твоему_ , я должен на это отреагировать?

\- Плохо, - признал Барри, гнев будто покинул его, сменившись усталостью и болью. – Нет… я не занимался этим _все_ это время. Только когда стал Флэшем.

\- Думаешь, теперь я стану верить хоть единому твоему слову? – Лен размял руки, прислушиваясь к слабому треску расколовшегося льда, который успел покрыть его пальцы. Эмоциональное напряжение всегда увеличивало его силы, которые иногда прорывались через контроль. А ярость, которую он испытывал прямо сейчас, определенно была сильна. Только это движение помогло ему сдержаться и не заморозить чертову комнату целиком.

Все это время Барри ему врал. Даже если это длилось «только» последний год, это все равно подорвало доверие Лена к парню. Каждый раз, когда Капитан Холод сталкивался с Флэшем, Барри точно знал, с кем имел дело, какое предательство он совершал. Он смотрел Лену в глаза во время ограблений, а затем на следующий день на работе, ни разу даже не вздрогнув от собственной двуличной лжи. 

Но теперь на карту поставлено гораздо больше, чем его разрушенное доверие. Умирали люди, и, если Флэш невиновен, Лену необходимо найти новую зацепку, причем _быстро_. Прежде, чем появится новая жертва, а с учетом того, как снизился интервал между убийствами, это может произойти в любой момент. 

Отойдя от стойки, он схватился за спинку стула и отодвинул его, присаживаясь напротив Барри и настороженно наблюдая за ним. Было неприятно видеть парня, сидящим здесь в костюме Флэша; две стороны его жизни каким-то образом пересеклись, отчего становилось горько.

\- Не думай, что мы закрыли тему твоего воровства, - предупредил Лен, указывая пальцем на Барри. – Но убийства для меня важнее всего. Хоть я и готов рассмотреть вариант о втором спидстере, им никак не может быть твой отец. Он заперт в Айрон Хайтс, я же говорил. Я видел его вчера.

\- Да? – Барри криво улыбнулся. – А я могу проходить сквозь стены.

Лен откинулся на спинку стула, обдумывая этот факт. Если Флэш мог проходить сквозь стены, вероятно, то же самое мог проделывать второй спидстер, который убивал людей и скидывал их смерти на Флэша.

«Повесили на Флэша». Именно такую формулировку использовал Генри при их разговоре. 

\- Аллен в одиночке, - медленно произнес он, размышляя, пока говорил. – Большую часть времени за ним никто не следит. Он знает тюремный распорядок, а в карцере он еще более примитивен. И так как он всегда возвращается, зная точное время проверки и еды, у него идеальное алиби.

Если Убийца Одиноких Сердец мог свободно выходить из тюрьмы и возвращаться обратно, то это меняло абсолютно _все_. На все вопросы сразу появились ответы: и почему убийца нацелился на Барри и Лена, и зачем «подражал» старым серийным убийствам, даже зачем подставлял Флэша.

Черт, это была идеальная ситуация для Аллена. Он мог совершить больше убийств _и_ выйти на свободу, при этом продолжив спокойно убивать. Неудивительно, что он был таким самодовольным.

\- Но они иногда делают неожиданные проверки, - нахмурился Лен. – Убийца должен был следить за нами некоторое время, чтобы так хорошо изучить наши привычки. Не говоря уже о наших тайных личностях. Однажды его должны бы были поймать.

\- Значит, все, что ему нужно, так это пригрозить охранникам, - Барри потер лицо. Лен не мог припомнить, видел ли он его когда-либо настолько измученным. – Поверь мне, когда твой аппендикс вырывают и кидают прямо перед тобой – это отличная тактика запугивания.

Это звучало слишком странно, будто он знал, о чем говорил. Лен нахмурился.

\- Это довольно конкретный пример. Он вырывает сердца, не…

\- Откуда, ты думаешь, я знаю, что это он? – горько перебил его Барри. – Мы дрались, а он лишь насмехался надо мной. Игрался. 

Его руки дрожали, отметил Лен. Вообще-то, он весь дрожал, но руки трясло заметнее всего. Голос звучал так будто он долго кричал… боль, изнеможение и отчаяние в выражении его лица… Лен наконец отбросил в сторону свои недоверие и чувство предательства, сложив кусочки в ужасающую картину.

\- На кой черт он вырвал твой аппендикс? – это не походило на действия Убийцы Одиноких Сердец.

\- Чтобы сделать мне больно. Замедлить меня. Доказать, что он лучше, - плечи Барри опустились, и он обхватил себя руками, как если бы он замерз. – Все это. Он не ограничился им. Ему лучше удается проходить сквозь твердые объекты, чем мне. Полагаю, часто практиковался, сбегая из камеры.

\- Не ограничился? – Лен уставился на Барри, чувствуя, как сердце гремит где-то в районе глотки. – Господи, Барри, да у тебя ж наверняка внутреннее кровотечение. Нам нужно доставить тебя в больницу. 

\- Я быстро исцеляюсь, - ответил Барри. – Включая то, что организм обычного человека не может восполнить. Обратный Флэш казался уверенным, что я не умру от его действий. Я не горю желанием верить этому ублюдку на слово, но он явно _хочет_ , чтобы я выжил, чтобы я страдал. Он был очень осторожен.

\- Обратный Флэш?

Барри рассмеялся – раздавшийся звук был резким и хриплым.

\- Я уж точно не собираюсь называть его «папой». И я ненавижу каждый раз, когда ты называешь его «Аллен», такое ощущение, будто ты говоришь обо мне. Он назвал себя Обратным Флэшем, прежде чем раскрыл, кто он такой. Звучит приемлемо.

Лен рассматривал парня перед собой. Какой бы сильной ни была злость из-за предательства Барри, он присматривал за пацаном десять лет, и не так-то просто избавиться от привычки беспокоиться за него – и не то чтобы он хотел. Месяцы, что Барри провел в больнице после удара молнии, были одни из самых худших в жизни Лена. Он не готов был, как Барри, доверять словам Генри Аллена, особенно когда дело касалось нанесенных им повреждений и заверений о благополучии сына.

У этого человека был сильно искажен взгляд на то, что «лучше» для его ребенка, учитывая тот ад, через который он заставлял проходить Барри в течение первых пятнадцати лет его жизни.

\- Что еще он забрал? – потребовал Лен. – И как, черт возьми, ты добрался до моего дома?

\- Большую часть пути я прополз, - Барри вздохнул и уткнулся головой в ладони, будто слишком устал, чтобы удерживать ее. – Я не останавливался, чтоб рассмотреть в подробностях, но, думаю… аппендикс, он признал это. Почка, селезенка, возможно, часть печени, - он поморщился и прижал руку к груди. – Я думал, что он в итоге доберется до сердца, однако он вырвал легкое.

\- _Легкое_? – это было последней каплей. Лена не парит, как быстро Барри исцелялся, он точно не позволит ему забить на это. – Ты едешь в больницу. И не пытайся спорить со мной, я просто вырублю тебя и привезу сам, если придется. Не думаю, что прямо сейчас ты сможешь меня остановить.

\- Наверное, нет, - согласился Барри со слабой улыбкой. – Но в больнице мне не смогут помочь. Даже если отбросить тот факт, что это раскроет меня как Флэша, у них нет нужного оборудования. Джо говорил, что, когда я был в коме, они поставили остановку сердца, но я уверен, что оно просто билось слишком быстро, чтобы машина смогла снять показания, - он помолчал, а затем задумчиво добавил. – Отвези меня в СТАР Лабс. Кейтлин сможет помочь, и у нее есть необходимая медицинская аппаратура.

\- СТАР Лабс? – Лен вскинул брови. – Они ответственны за весь беспорядок, случившийся с городом. С каких это пор ты называешь кого-то оттуда по имени?

Тем не менее он был готов послушаться парня, если тот считал, что они могут как-то помочь. Он протянул руку, за которую ухватился Барри, и когда тот поднялся, Лен перекинул его руку через свое плечо, помогая опереться на себя. Сам же он обхватил Барри за талию, поддерживая его, пока они шли в сторону гаража.

Было ясно, что Барри нуждался в помощи: он постоянно спотыкался о свои ноги и время от времени повисал, будто у него подкашивались колени. К тому же было пугающе легко удерживать его. У пацана под костюмом тело явно было мускулистым, что не удивительно, с учетом того, сколько он бегал, так что беспокойство от того, каким легким он был, лишь усиливалось. 

\- Не будь с ними строг, - Барри закрыл глаза, прислонившись головой к плечу Лена. Если холод, который наверняка исходил от него через тонкую рубашку, и беспокоил Барри, он этого не показал. – Кейтлин и Циско хорошие ребята. Взрыв был несчастным случаем, и с тех пор они усердно работают, чтобы помочь исправить ситуацию. Они поймали меня, когда я пытался пробраться в лабораторию, - еще до того, как я стал в этом хорош, - и мы заключили сделку. Им нужен был метачеловек для изучения, а я не хотел, чтобы они сдали меня полиции. Так и случилось.

Лен хмыкнул в ответ, не желая давать обещание хорошо относиться к людям, которые были соучастниками каждого совершенного Флэшем преступления, если они знали его личность с самого начала. Если они смогут помочь Барри, то он придержит язык до поры до времени и сложит мнение, когда услышит историю целиком.

Каким-то образом они все же добрались до старенького седана, который Лен держал для слежки и других ситуаций, когда не подходил его байк. Лен усадил Барри на переднее сиденье и застегнул ремень безопасности. Его глаза оставались закрыты, и судя по тому, как Барри привалился к двери, когда Лен ее закрыл, он был близок к обмороку. Однако, когда Лен забрался на водительское сиденье и завел двигатель, глаза Барри распахнулись, и он с видимым усилием повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Давненько я не ездил на машине, - Барри умудрился выдавить полуулыбку, выражение его лица было явно измученным, но искренним. – Я пытался доехать на автобусе до Пайн Ридж, когда ты позвонил мне, но это было чертовски медленно.

Образ Флэша в общественном транспорте был бы очень комичным, если бы Лен представлял спидстера только как своего соперника, а не как Барри. Вообще-то, это все равно было забавно – Барри всегда был нетерпелив. Однако теперь, после взрыва ускорителя, это нетерпение должно было вскочить до небес. Неудивительно.

\- Мотоцикл был бы быстрее, но тебе он, наверное, показался бы таким же медленным, - сказал он, трогаясь из гаража и ведя вниз по улице. – Кроме того, не думаю, что ты сейчас в состоянии держаться за меня.

\- Вероятнее всего, нет, - Барри поморщился и, вздохнув, снова прислонился головой к окну. – Но я скучаю по поездкам с тобой. Иногда ты брал меня с собой на выходные. Давненько этого не делали.

\- Это ты перестал принимать мои приглашения, - заметил Лен. В такое позднее время на дорогах было мало машин, поэтому он не включил сирену, но внимательно следил за состоянием Барри. Если ситуация ухудшится, он сможет использовать полномочия копа, чтобы добраться до СТАР Лабс быстрее.

\- Да, - на этот раз улыбка Барри была одновременно и ностальгической, и самоуничижительной. – У меня были на то причины. Но я все равно скучаю по этому.

На кончике языка так и вертелось сказать, что ничто не мешает им как-нибудь повторить это, однако реальность огрела его мешком по голове, напомнив, что есть веская причина, почему они не могут это сделать. Велика вероятность, что вскоре он арестует Барри. Вопрос лишь в том, случится это до или после того, как они остановят новую серию убийств Генри Аллена.

При этом напоминании его горло обожгло кислотой, и Лен вернулся мыслями к убийствам. 

\- Зачем ты вообще полез с ним драться? Ты выследил его?

В этом есть смысл. Поймать настоящего убийцу было, пожалуй, единственным способом, которым Флэш мог надеяться доказать свою невиновность, не раскрывая себя перед Леном.

\- Ублюдок бросил мне вызов, - объяснил Барри, скривившись. – Это он заплатил Флэшу за работу в Пайн Ридж, и, думаю, обустроил все так, чтобы именно меня вызвали на это дело. А сегодня он связался со мной по тому же электронному адресу, прислал видео, на котором собирался убить ту бедняжку. Он сказал мне, где он, и предложил остановить его.

\- Какого черта ты не позвонил мне? – если Барри знал об еще одной жертве, почему не позвал подкрепление? Он же наверняка говорил об убийстве на вокзальном депо. – Ты так сильно хотел сохранить свою тайну, что был готов рискнуть жизнью той девушки?

\- Ты издеваешься? – Барри уставился на него. – Лен, все происходило на суперскорости. Прошло минуты две максимум с момента, как я получил письмо, до того, как он оставил меня полиции.

Лен скривился. Он продолжал переваривать новую информацию, и еще не пришел к логическому выводу, что сражение двух спидстеров вряд ли кто-либо сможет увидеть, что уж говорить об участии в нем. Что поднимало новый вопрос.

\- Ты пришел просить моей помощи. Как именно я могу тебе помочь?

\- Он быстрее меня. Сильнее, - отчаяние в голосе Барри отражалось в его выразительных глазах. – Я не могу остановить его в одиночку. Но твой лед замедляет меня, так что на него он должен иметь такой же эффект. Если я смогу заманить его в ловушку, у тебя получится нанести удар такой силы, чтобы я смог прикончить его.

Мурашки пробежали по спине Лена, и не от приятных ощущений. 

\- Барри, я _не_ стану помогать тебе кого-либо убивать. Даже твоего отца-изверга. 

\- Я знаю, что ты и раньше убивал подозреваемых, - парировал Барри. – Знаю, ты этому не рад, но это происходило.

\- Когда не было другого выхода, - Лен покачал головой. – Я не планировал это. Это никогда не было преднамеренно, все случалось из-за возникших чрезвычайных ситуаций.

\- Тогда что ты можешь предложить? – Барри выпрямился и уставился на него. – Как ты собираешься справиться с ним? Тюрьма не может его удержать, он доказал это. Метаболизм слишком быстрый, седативные средства почти не действуют на меня, и на него не будет. Он намного быстрее меня, я даже не уверен, что его получится поместить в медикаментозную кому, как мы делали с другими преступниками-мета. Думаешь, я _хочу_ стать убийцей? Стать еще больше похожим на него? Другого выхода нет!

Лену нечего было противопоставить ни одному из этих пунктов, поэтому он промолчал. Это было ошибкой – голос Барри, полный страсти и отчаяния, становился громче с каждым сказанным словом и в итоге надломился. Он закашлял, спазмы усиливались, а его плечи дрожали, пока он пытался хватать воздух ртом.

Встревожившись, Лен протянул руку и погладил Барри по спине, пытаясь заставить его расслабиться.

\- Барри? Барри! Дыши, черт подери.

Кашель ослаб, но сменившие его крошечные, задушенные вдохи не особо успокаивали. Барри схватился за грудь, как от сильной боли, и когда Лен посмотрел на него, то увидел бешено пульсирующую артерию на шее.

Что бы ни происходило, все было очень плохо. С такими тяжелыми внутренними повреждениями, как у Барри, «очень плохо» может оказаться фатальным преуменьшением. При такой скорости им ехать не меньше десяти минут до СТАР Лабс. Выругавшись, Лен открыл бардачок, вытащил портативную сирену и хлопнул ею по приборной панели.

Как только она завыла, расчищая путь впереди, Лен вдавил педаль газа в пол и понадеялся, что неизвестные люди в СТАР Лабс действительно смогут чем-то помочь. Черт, он очень надеялся, что они все еще там в такое позднее время. В противном случае им придется ехать в больницу, хочет Лен того или нет, даже если потом ему придется арестовать Барри.

Было предательство или нет, Барри - часть семьи. Если он умрет, Лен будет раздавлен. Прямо сейчас, все, что ему оставалось – это молиться – умение, которое он потерял давным-давно.


	12. Chapter 12

Казалось, будто вся Вселенная сжалась в один огромный, давящий шар агонии в груди Барри, пока он изо всех сил пытался дышать. Невероятно, это было даже хуже, чем тот момент, когда Обратный Флэш вырвал его легкое из груди. Что бы ни происходило, оно явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Смутно он понимал, что Лен зовет его по имени, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Спину неожиданно обдало холодом, и он начал хватать ртом воздух, но с каждым вздохом, что он пытался сделать, казалось, проходило все меньше воздуха. Черные пятна заплясали перед глазами, и мир начал меркнуть.

После этого все завертелось. Барри отдаленно слышал крики, чувствовал, как его куда-то тащат, и почти не замечал хаос вокруг него. Исцеление едва успевало спасать его от недостатка кислорода, отчего он выпадал из реальности, приходя в сознание лишь на пару минут. 

От острого укола в грудь он дернулся, приходя в ужас от мысли, что Генри снова напал на него. Сильные руки в перчатках схватили его за плечи, придавливая вниз.

\- Барри, успокойся! Мы пытаемся тебе помочь.

Лен - едва осознал он. Даже через перчатки Барри чувствовал леденящий, исходящий от другого метачеловека, холод, который распространялся по его рукам. Он попытался максимально, насколько позволяли ему паника и боль, расслабиться, пока колющая боль накатывала снова и снова. 

\- Черт, - воскликнула Кейтлин. Он впервые слышал, как она ругается. – У него все симптомы пневмоторакса – коллапса легкого, - но я не могу найти воздушный карман, чтобы извлечь воздух.

\- Дерьмо, - потрясенно проговорил Лен. – Сначала он лишается одного легкого, а теперь со вторым происходит коллапс?

\- Он лишился легкого? Каким, блять, образом…

\- Сосредоточься, Циско! Томограф готов?

\- Да, он включен. Надо его перетащить туда.

Снова все поплыло, и Барри начал утрачивать связь с реальностью. Предметы теряли очертания, пока его силы, работающие на пределе, продолжали сдавать позиции в борьбе со смертью.

\- Черт возьми, Барри! – голос Лена донесся до него словно издалека. – _Не смей_ умирать у меня на руках, слышишь? Ты не можешь вот так бросить в меня бомбу и уплыть в закат. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Это больше походило на угрозу, а не на стимул продолжать сражаться за жизнь. Но Барри слышал отчаянную тревогу в голосе Лена, чувствовал, как дрожат его руки на плечах и как холод усиливается по мере возрастания его беспокойства.

Каким-то образом Барри нашел в себе силы поднять руку и положить ее поверх руки Лена – самое большее, что он мог сделать в качестве извинений.

Что-то сдавило его рот и нос, и поток воздуха ворвался в легкие. Барри резко вдохнул, снова и снова, пока не понял, что в него _проходит_ воздух. Это переросло в новый приступ кашля, но воздух продолжал поступать между спазмами, пока кашель наконец не ослаб.

Тяжело дыша, Барри открыл глаза и получил расплывчатый вид на склонившихся над ним Лена, Кейтлин и Циско. Он ничком лежал на больничной койке, которую Кейтлин держала в комнате рядом со своей лабораторией. Пару раз он оказывался на ней, когда впервые тестировал пределы своей скорости, и тогда же они узнали о его регенерации.

Кейтлин первой заметила, что он очнулся.

\- С возвращением, мистер Аллен. Ты нас здорово напугал, - ее попытка изобразить привычное холодное презрение была провалена появившейся сияющей улыбкой облегчения.

Она сняла кислородную маску с лица Барри, и Лен нахмурился.

\- Безопасно ли это?

\- Слишком большое давление может вызвать разрыв легочной ткани, воздух поступит в плевральную полость, и разовьется пневмоторакс, - Кейтлин покачала головой и обратилась к Барри. – Твое тело уже компенсировало отсутствие легкого и других органов. Как только они начали расти, то сдавили работающее легкое, а новое не расправилось. Тело не приспособлено к восстановлению органов. Сейчас ты в порядке, но дай знать, если почувствуешь еще какое-нибудь затруднение с дыханием или боль в туловище.

\- Да, мэм, - прохрипел Барри. Когда он говорил с Леном, его голос был хриплым от крика, но сейчас его едва было слышно. Даже такая короткая фраза грозила ему новым приступом кашля.

\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя, приятель, - Циско протянул ему огромный стакан, полный пренеприятнейшим молочным коктейлем. Барри застонал, узнав один из тех супер-протеиновых коктейлей, которые придумали Циско и Кейтлин в помощь Барри с его безумной потребностью в калориях. На вкус он был еще противнее, чем на вид. Батончики, которые они придумали позже, были чуть лучше – прессованные опилки куда приятнее жидкого дерьма, но коктейли были эффективнее.

\- Не голоден, - пробормотал он, ему была отвратительна сама идея попытаться поесть. После всего, что случилось сегодня, он был практически уверен, что его вывернет всем обратно.

\- Вообще-то ты в прямом смысле истощен, - упрекнула его Кейтлин. – Твое тело съедает себя изнутри, пытаясь поддержать энергетические потребности твоего выздоровления. Ты будешь пить до тех пор, пока не останется ни капли, а потом я поставлю тебе капельницу.

Поморщившись, Барри взял протянутый Циско стакан. Задержав дыхание, он проглотил его так быстро, как только мог. Для других это выглядело так, будто жидкость исчезла в мгновение ока, но он-то прекрасно знал, как много времени на это ушло. Содрогнувшись от послевкусия, он позволил Циско забрать стакан и снова наполнить его.

\- Теперь он будет в порядке? – спросил Лен, наблюдая, как тщательно они присматривают за Барри.

\- А теперь еще раз: кто этот парень? -поинтересовался Циско, заработав этим косой взгляд от Лена.

Барри усмехнулся. Коктейль немного снял напряжение с горла, так что он смог представить его.

\- Доктор Кейтлин Сноу, Циско Рамон, познакомьтесь с лейтенантом Леонардом Снартом.

Щелкнув пальцами, Циско указал на Лена.

\- Чувак! Ты тот парень, о котором Барри постоянно трезвонит.

\- Оу, правда? – Лен выгнул бровь, а уголок его рта опустился.

Не понимая, почему это так огорчило Лена, Барри продолжил:

\- Не _постоянно_. Я попросил у них помощи, когда ты пытался арестовать Флэша после первого убийства, вот и все.

\- Прям так и один раз, - поддразнил его Циско. – Поверь, ты упоминал детектива, который спас тебя в детстве. Неоднократно.

Лен нахмурился, и Барри понял, что Снарт наверняка подумал, что Барри разболтал дуэту СТАР Лабса о том, что тот Капитан Холод. Лен покачал головой.

\- Барри сам себя спас. Я только помог.

Почувствовав себя лучше, Барри попытался сесть, и комната мгновенно закружилась у него перед глазами. Он рухнул обратно на подушку, зажмурившись в тщетной попытке заставить мир остановить карусель.

\- Кейтлин? У меня кружится голова.

Он почувствовал легкий укол в районе локтевого сгиба, когда она ввела иглу от системы и закрепила ее пластырем.

\- Честно говоря, я в шоке уже от того, что ты вообще в сознании. Я думаю, твоя регенерация стала гораздо лучше с последнего раза, как мы ее проверяли. Но все равно тебе стоит поспать, если получится.

\- Не уверен, что у меня большой выбор, - теперь, когда Барри закрыл глаза, ему было невероятно трудно снова их открыть. Все же ему это удалось, и он посмотрел на Лена. – Нам надо поговорить, обдумать, что будем делать с Обратным Флэшем…

\- Мы поговорим, когда ты перестанешь стоять на пороге смерти, Барри, - Лен покачал головой. В его голосе слышался упрек, а в глазах затаился злость, - было ясно видно, что он не простил Барри за дела Флэша. Вполне возможно, его никогда не простят. Но Лен переживал о нем, и забота все же победила. – Спи. Я никуда не уйду.

Барри не совсем уверен, было это угрозой или обещанием. Вероятно, и тем, и другим. Кивнув, он сдвинулся, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке, стараясь не задеть капельницу и позволяя темноте поглотить его.

***

Тихий голос медленно вытягивал Барри из сна. Ему было тепло и уютно в коконе из одеяла, и хоть он не мог разобрать, о чем шел разговор, голос был знакомым и успокаивающим. Даже в лучшие времена Барри тяжело было просыпаться, что уж говорить про сейчас, когда он настолько измотан.

От шока голос резко стал громким, и Барри сразу узнал Лена.

\- _Чьи_? 

Заинтересовавшись происходящим, Барри открыл глаза и понял, что он до сих пор находится в Лаборатории, лежа на боку на койке в импровизированной мед части. Капельницу уже убрали: Кейтлин, должно быть, решила, что его уровень глюкозы вернулся к норме. Он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но не торопился подниматься.

Лен сидел на стуле в углу комнаты и разговаривал по телефону, еще не заметив, что Барри проснулся. Он хмурился, губы были плотно сжаты, пока он слушал говорившего на другом конце провода.

Он категорично закачал головой, будто собеседник мог его видеть.

\- Это просто нелепо. Слушай, было же ясно с самого начала, что убийца нацелился на Барри. Клетки кожи, наверное, просто подсунули, - пауза и резкий выдох. - Мне все равно, что говорит Либовиц. Ради Бога, Джо, ты же на самом деле не веришь… нет, я согласен. Остальных в департаменте убедить будет сложнее.

Лен оглянулся и выгнул бровь, когда заметил, что Барри внимательно следил за ним. Он приподнял палец, прося подождать.

\- Он со мной. На него напал убийца, но он вырвался и прибежал ко мне за помощью. На данный момент, думаю, лучшее, что мы можем для него сделать, это оставить Барри под защитой Капитана Холода.

Джо сказал что-то еще, и Лен вздохнул. 

\- Мы очистим его имя, когда поймаем настоящего преступника. Дай мне знать, если появятся улики, которые не укажут на Барри, и будь осторожен, Джо. Ты тоже участвовал в аресте Генри Аллена. Если мы с Барри будем вне досягаемости, убийца может напасть на тебя.

Лен отключил телефон и посмотрел на Барри.

\- Теперь ты официально в розыске. На тебя есть наводка, и каждый коп в городе будет начеку. Лучше пока не высовывайся из СТАР Лабс. Ты никак не связан с этим местом, так что сюда не придут тебя искать.

\- Ты прикрыл меня, - Барри даже не надеялся на такое. - Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Не стоило? – Лен бросил на него тяжелый взгляд. – Не скажу, что я не думал об обратном. Либовиц настаивает, что твои частички кожи и капли крови могли оказаться на жертве только в том случае, если бы она тебя поцарапала. Так и было?

\- Что? Нет, - Барри приподнялся, присаживаясь на кровати, желая смотреть Лену прямо в глаза. – То есть, почти. После того, как Обратный Флэш вывел меня из строя, он дотащил меня до нее, стащил перчатку и резко провел ее ногтями по моей руке.

Он опустил взгляд, но царапинки уже давно зажили, не оставив на коже ни следа. 

\- В этом и состоял его план. Подставить меня, при этом заставить тебя отвернуться от меня.

\- Да, это я уже понял, - Лен сложил ногу на ногу, откинулся на спинку стула и начал вертеть телефон в руке. – Для него это прекрасная возможность отомстить _и_ выбраться из тюрьмы. При достаточном количестве доказательств, ясно указывающих, что ты Убийца Одиноких Сердец, люди сразу поверят, что им всегда был ты, и он будет оправдан. Коварный план выглядеть беспомощной жертвой, даже несмотря на юный возраст.

Боже, Барри не задумывался так глубоко. Если даже у Лена на мгновение возникли сомнения, то остальному миру будет проще простого поверить, что Барри и был убийцей все это время. Он вздрогнул, ужаснувшись от мысли, что его отец снова выйдет на свободу. Это же вполне реально.

Не то чтобы тюрьма могла сдержать его уже сейчас. Глубоко вздохнув, Барри расправил плечи.

\- Я этого не допущу. Он не предполагал, что ради шанса его поймать я приду с повинной. Он не знает, что такое бескорыстный поступок, так что не думает, что я могу так поступить.

\- А ты что, правда сдаваться пришел? – Лен прищурился. – Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя после всего и позволю продолжить воровать.

\- Нет, конечно же нет, - Барри покачал головой. – Я знаю, что ты арестуешь меня, вопрос только в том, когда. Все, о чем я прошу – это помочь мне сначала поймать отца, и я все приму. Я не буду бороться, пытаться скрыться и не сбегу из тюрьмы. Обещаю.

Лен скривился.

\- Ты уже нарушил одно обещание, данное мне. С чего ты решил, что я поверю еще одному? Будь я умным, то приказал бы доктору Сноу вколоть кое-что тебе в капельницу, чтобы ты не очнулся, и арестовал бы тебя здесь и сейчас.

Такое развитие событий даже не приходило ему в голову. Барри чертовски повезло, что Лен слишком порядочный человек, чтобы ударить в спину.

Как поступил с ним Барри, став Флэшем.

\- Строго говоря, я не нарушал обещание, - произнес Барри. Лен недоверчиво взглянул на него, и Барри поморщился. – Я не говорил, что перестану воровать. Я сказал, что усвоил урок. Так и есть. Я никогда не забуду твои слова о том, что воровство в магазинчиках ничем не отличается от карманных краж. Что я причиняю боль людям, даже если не трогаю их физически.

\- Ты выворачиваешь смысл, и прекрасно понимаешь это, - Лен посмотрел на него, и Барри пожал плечами.

\- Люди, у которых ворует Флэш, _не_ страдают от моих действий, - настаивал он. – Я очень серьезно отношусь к своим контрактам. Я не забираю ничего незаменимого, что-то дорогое для человека. Черт, по большей части я заключаю контракт, чтобы украсть что-то, что было получено незаконным путем. Статуэтку из сейфа Донована украли из музея. Данные, которые я получил от Рэтэуэев в том месяце, были схемами запатентованной техники, которые _они_ стащили из Мэркьюри Лабс, и планировали саботировать их. 

\- И поэтому ты так спокойно воруешь у них? Только потому, что они нарушают закон, не дает тебе право поступать точно так же.

\- А каково тебе нарушать закон и носиться по городу, ловя людей, только потому, что они плохие? – отбрил Барри. – Линчеватели – кошмар для полиции, они приносят больше вреда, чем пользы. Единственный плюс, что ты действительно знаешь, что делаешь, и абсолютно уверен в количестве доказательств, за что можно было бы их посадить.

Лен поморщился, ему нечего было сказать.

\- Я делаю это не ради личной выгоды. Мне не платят за то, что я делаю будучи Капитаном Холодом.

\- То есть если какой-нибудь богатый филантроп решил, что Холод необходим для спокойствия города, и предложит тебе деньги, то ты откажешься? – Барри покачал головой. – Хочешь сказать, ты защищаешь людей, а я эгоист? 

\- Именно так, - Лен указал на него рукой. – Боже, Барри, с твоими силами ты мог бы делать _так много_ для города. Ты бы выставил Капитана Холода бесполезным. 

\- Город ничего не сделал для меня, - Барри скрестил руки. – Все эти люди отвернулись от меня, смотрели в другую сторону…

\- Неужели ты не понимаешь, как лицемерно себя ведешь? – Лен встал и принялся расхаживать у кровати, возбужденно жестикулируя. – Ты злишься на всех людей за то, что они не помогли тебе, не спасли от твоего отца. И не пытаешься помочь тем, кто в беде?

\- Сколько же я должен сделать, пытаясь помочь людям, чтобы стало наконец «достаточно»? – Барри уставился на него. – Я каждый день усердно работаю криминалистом, раскрываю преступления и сажаю преступников за решетку. Это уже больше, чем делает преобладающая часть населения. Неужели те, кто не выбрал работу копом, должны нести такой долг? Неужели они становятся плохими людьми только потому, что хотят вести спокойную жизнь вместо того, чтобы рисковать собой ради спасения других?

И снова Лен не нашелся с ответом. 

\- Конечно же нет, - пробормотал он. – Но эти люди не нарушают закон. Это не игра с «нулевым результатом», Барри. То, что ты хороший криминалист, не значит, что ты уравновешиваешь своими благими поступками воровство. 

\- Эти богатые придурки, имея огромное состояние, решили, что могут плевать на закон. Я не причиняю людям вреда. И да, я знаю, что это не делает мои поступки хорошими. Но это значит, что я буду спать спокойно, несмотря на кражи, - Барри замолчал и посмотрел вниз, теребя нитку в одеяле, которое кто-то набросил на него. – На самом деле я ничего не крал, пока не стал Флэшем. Я умирал с голоду. 

Перемена в тоне, казалось, сняла напряжение с Лена, и его выражение лица немного смягчилось. Он остановился, оперся руками о перила в ногах кровати, и посмотрел на Барри.

\- Циско рассказал о вашем знакомстве, и что они для тебя сделали. Почему ты не пришел ко мне? Ты же знаешь, я бы помог тебе.

\- А почему ты не рассказал Джо, Мику и мне о своих способностях? – ответил Барри. – И не надо мне говорить, что ты не хотел нас подставлять. У тебя были способности несколько месяцев, прежде чем на горизонте появился Капитан Холод.

\- Я… - казалось, Лен хотел начать спорить, прежде чем его плечи опустились. – Я боялся, что вы будете смотреть на меня иначе. Я чуть не убил Лизу, и она не одну неделю еще вздрагивала, когда я слишком близко к ней подходил. Она изо всех сил пыталась скрыть это, притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, но это не так.

\- На тот момент все известные металюди были преступниками, и люди в участке вели себя так, будто силы автоматически делали тебя злодеем, - Барри хорошо помнил свои страх и паранойю, что кто-то узнает о его способностях и подумает о нем самое худшее. – Они уже подозревают меня из-за моего детства. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы выяснилось, что я тоже мета? Конечно, я знал, что ты не отвернешься от меня, но мне было страшно. Все, о чем я мог думать, так это как бы их скрыть.

\- Это объясняет первую попытку своровать. Циско и Кейтлин помогли тебе после этого. Тебе не обязательно было продолжать, - Лен прищурился. – Не говоря уже о краже предметов, стоимостью в несколько миллионов долларов.

\- Как только я попробовал снова, то сразу вспомнил, зачем вообще это делал, - даже попавшись, у него не пропало желания продолжать. Его сердце билось так быстро, а нервы сладостно дрожали от напряжения, и казалось, будто он способен на все, что угодно. 

\- Ты воровал, чтобы спастись от отца, пытался собрать достаточно денег на побег, - брови Лена сошлись в замешательстве.

Барри не был уверен, что сможет выразить эти чувства словами так, чтобы Лен смог понять. Но он решил попробовать.

\- Это была лишь малая часть. То, что я чувствую, когда совершаю ограбление… трепет, уверенность в себе. Я собран, но в то же время мне кажется, будто я сейчас полечу. Я забыл, насколько _живым_ меня это делало. Будто я ходил во сне, и вот наконец проснулся.

\- Ты мог заняться каким-нибудь экстремальным спортом, если ты так нуждался в адреналине, - парировал Лен. – Думаю, беготни вверх-вниз по зданию было бы вполне достаточно.

\- Ты не прав, - Барри беспомощно пожал плечами. – Но есть и другая причина. На самом деле, ты можешь винить во всем только себя.

\- Себя?

Он криво улыбнулся Лену.

\- Играть с Капитаном Холодом было так весело. Я заключал больше контрактов, чем было нужно, просто чтобы встретиться с тобой снова.

Это, казалось, заставило Лена задуматься. Он неловко переступил, хмуро глядя на Барри.

\- Это единственное, чего я не понимаю. Очевидно, что ты знал, кто я такой. Но поддразнивания, флирт…

Барри рассмеялся.

\- Да ладно тебе, Лен. Ты должен был догадаться, что я был сильно влюблен в тебя в детстве. Из-за этого я перестал кататься с тобой на байке – боялся, что ты заметишь мою реакцию на то, как близко мы были друг к другу.

Лен не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Да, я знал о твоем поклонении герою из детства. Ты вырос из этого.

\- Не совсем, - улыбка Барри стала грустной. – Я был благодарен, что ты начал встречаться с Миком примерно в то время, как я достиг совершеннолетия. У меня были кое-какие _планы_ на мой восемнадцатый день рождения, пока ты не явился и не представил его своей парой.

\- Оу?

Жар побежал по лицу Барри до самых ушей.

\- Скажем так, для всех было лучше, что я отступил. Думая об этом сейчас, я понимаю, что все закончилось бы абсолютной катастрофой, которая, возможно, полностью разрушила бы наши жизни. Хотя мне стыдно, что я вымещал свое разочарование на Мике.

\- Я всегда удивлялся, почему ты возненавидел его с первого взгляда. Мик считал, что ты его так не любишь, потому что ревнуешь. Видимо, он был прав, - Лен вздохнул. – Но потом…

\- Потом я изо всех сил пытался забыть тебя, - согласился Барри. Колледж был для него одновременно и освобождением, и мукой хотя бы потому, что он отчаянно боролся со своими чувствами к Лену. Он смирился с тем, что его мечты никогда не станут реальностью, что мужчина не заинтересуется таким ребенком, как он.

Но понимание этого не помогло убедить его сердце. Эмоциональный конфликт был настолько болезненным, что все ментальные пытки отца просто меркли в сравнении с этим. Он плыл по течению в одиночестве, потому что человек, к которому он обычно обращался за помощью, был тем, о ком он старался забыть.

\- У меня были связи, и случайные, и серьезные. Я встречался с девушками и парнями. Я делал все, что мог, чтобы выбросить тебя из головы и найти кого-то получше, но ничего не выходило, - Барри вздохнул. – И вот однажды я встретил кое-кого. Он был очень похож на тебя. С теми же качествами, которые я так любил в тебе, и без некоторых огрехов – он умел расслабляться и получать удовольствие. Ты слишком серьезен и сосредоточен большую часть времени.

Лен снова нахмурился.

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что влюбился в кого-то. Когда это было? _Кто_ это?

\- Это было обречено на провал с самого начала, - Барри усмехнулся, все еще забавляясь от ироничности ситуации. – Вроде истории про птицу и рыбу, которые никогда не встретятся. Но я подумал, что, _может быть_ , у меня есть шанс. Мы не с того начали, но, возможно, у меня есть шанс все исправить. Так что я пошел за ним домой, чтобы узнать, кто он на самом деле.

\- Ты проследил за ним… - в его голове загорелась импровизированная лампочка, и Лен уставился на него. – Ты говоришь про Капитана Холода.

\- Представь только мое смятение, когда парень, из-за которого я _наконец-то_ забыл о тебе, оказался тобой, - Барри развел руками. Он никогда не забудет своего шока, когда осознал, кто именно его враг-тире-партнер-по-играм. Если бы Капитан Холод понял, что Флэш тогда стоял рядом с ним, то это была бы идеальная возможность для него застать своего врага врасплох. - В тот момент я подумал, что Вселенная велит мне сдаться, - заключил он. – По крайней мере, когда я был Флэшем, ты относился ко мне, как к равному. Ты видел во мне человека, который может тебя заинтересовать. Даже не пытайся сказать, что ты не флиртовал со мной в ответ.

\- Флиртовал, - признание, казалось, вырвалось из Лена против его желания. – Иногда я ненавидел себя за то, что меня влечет к преступнику. Но это не останавливало мои чувства. Однако знать, что это ты… Барри, я практически стал для тебя отц…

В мгновение ока Барри вскочил с кровати и прижал Лена к стене, зажав ему рот рукой. Лен чуть не назвал себя его отцом, Барри в этом уверен. Он свирепо уставился на него, а его голос напоминал рычание:

\- _Не_ смей заканчивать предложение.

Он ни за что не хотел думать, что есть хоть одна Вселенная, где понятия «Лен» и «отец» стояли рядом друг с другом. Особенно теперь, после того, что Генри с ним сделал, что это ублюдок сделал с ними обоими.

Глаза Лена наполнились сожалением и извинениями, и он кивнул. Барри отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Лен поморщился. 

\- Неудачный выбор слов. Тогда, как старший брат.

\- Я люблю тебя как семью, - признался Барри. – Но, Лен, я _никогда_ не видел в тебе брата. Даже чуть-чуть. У меня было слииишком много фантазий о тебе на протяжении многих лет.

Ему показалось, или на лице Лена мелькнула страсть от этого признания? Барри всматривался в его глаза, ища признаки этого, но Лен закрылся, замкнулся в себе.

\- Если это слишком странно для тебя теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я Флэш… если ты видишь во мне только младшего брата, я пойму, - мягко сказал Барри. – Скажи мне это, и я никогда больше не буду флиртовать с тобой. 

Лен опустил глаза, словно не мог встретиться взглядом с Барри. На его щеках отчетливо проступил румянец. Смущение от мысли, что он флиртовал с «пацаном», которого он защищал?

Или нечто большее?

Лен ничего не ответил, хоть продолжал открывать рот, будто хотел ему что-то сказать. Сердце Барри учащенно забилось, когда он вспомнил ночь на крыше, где они впервые поцеловались. Лен _ответил_ тогда, он уверен в этом. Он хотел этого так же сильно, как Барри. А после он не смог заставить себя отрицать это. Молчание было равносильно признанию.

\- Лен? – позвал его Барри, желая удостовериться. Он не мог предполагать, не смел рисковать разрушить свою связь с этим человеком навсегда только потому, что Барри видел его желание. – Скажи, что ты видишь во мне брата и не можешь думать обо мне в этом ключе. Скажи, что того, что между нами было как у Холода и Флэша, недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть это.

\- Я… - голос Лена подвел его. Барри схватил его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Внутренняя борьба Лена была ощутима, как будто он разрывался от собственных чувств. – Черт побери, я буду вынужден арестовать тебя, когда все закончится. Ты сам сказал, рыба и птица.

\- Я не об этом спросил, - блять, неужели это происходит на самом деле? Барри был практически уверен, что он все еще спит или потерял сознание от голода посреди разговора, не заметив этого.

Он медленно шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Лена. Отпустив его подбородок, Барри уперся обеими руками в стену по обе стороны от его плеч. Довольно агрессивная поза, слишком похожая на то, как Флэш дразнил Холода, но гораздо, _гораздо_ ближе, чем обычно осмеливался подойти Барри.

Лен с трудом сглотнул, и холод, исходивший от него, усилился, что явно не вязалось с жаром в глазах. И все же он сопротивлялся.

\- Это очень плохая идея, Барри.

\- Скажи, что _не хочешь_ меня, - на этот раз хрипотца в голосе Барри не имела ничего общего с повреждением в горле. Возбуждение пронзило его тело насквозь, он остро чувствовал мужчину, стоящего так близко к нему. – Если ты этого не сделаешь, я клянусь, мы наконец-то узнаем, сколько тепла вырабатывается при приложении скорости к холоду.

Что-то сломалось в выражении лица Лена, его поза из оборонительной превратилась в ответную агрессию слишком быстро даже для Барри. Он схватил его за бедра, будто хотел оттолкнуть, но вместо этого крепко вцепился в них.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, Джинджер, - прорычал Лен и притянул Барри к себе, втягивая его в поцелуй.

Ощущения ошеломляли. Губы Лена крепко, практически сердито прижимались к его губам, а язык атаковал рот Барри. Он лизал, поглаживал его язык, прикусывал нижнюю губу, почти пожирая Барри. Холод манил, рождая мурашки на его спине, и, как это ни парадоксально, поднимая волну жара в паху.

Это было совсем не похоже на тот поцелуй на крыше, когда Лен поначалу не отвечал, а потом делал это неохотно. Сейчас тот ничего не таил, всецело поддаваясь чувствам.

Взволнованный, Барри так же страстно ответил на поцелуй. Он откинулся назад, оторвался от его губ и провел ртом по подбородку Лена, ведя вниз по горлу. Он обхватил Лена за бедра, прижимая их друг к другу, чувствуя, как член Лена увеличивается, напрягается под ширинкой и трется о его.

Они идеально подходили друг к другу. Имея одинаковый рост, они плотно прижимались друг к другу, не оставляя ни миллиметра пространства между ними. Лен развернул их и прижал Барри к стене, словно боялся, что тот попробует сбежать.

В ответ Барри поднял ногу, обхватывая бедро Лена, открываясь и приглашая мужчину стать еще ближе. Его окутал запах морозной свежести, и Барри глубоко вдохнул аромат, погружаясь в него.

Выгнув спину, Барри потерся членом о Лена, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Несмотря на волны холода, исходящие от мужчины, Барри уже был совсем твердым. Черт побери, он с подросткового возраста не был готов спустить в штаны и оказаться в такой опасной близости к неловкому положению.

Он поддался скорости, но не позволил ей замедлить восприятие времени, не желая упустить восхитительную реакцию Лена. Вместо этого Барри заставил себя вибрировать напротив мужчины, как самая настоящая секс-игрушка. Этот трюк он пока использовал только с собой, но при первой же возможности ему хотелось опробовать это с кем-то.

Ответная реакция была именно такой, на которую он рассчитывал, даже больше. Лен задохнулся и задрожал, а его член ощутимо дернулся. Он зажмурился, опуская голову на плечо Барри, и отчаянно задышал.

\- _Блять_. Сделай так еще раз.

Радостно рассмеявшись, Барри подчинился, и Лен застонал. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Барри, и он запрокинул его голову для очередного агрессивного поцелуя. Холод, исходящий от него, увеличился, силы Лена, как и у Барри, работали на максимуме.

Внезапно приятное покалывание перешло в острую боль, за которой последовало тревожащее онемение. Регенерация Барри, сильно подорванная произошедшими событиями, больше не справлялась. Барри прервал поцелуй и попытался выдохнуть предупреждение, но из горла вырвался только стон.

Явно не подозревая, что что-то не так, Лен укусил Барри за ухо, после лизнув, как бы успокаивая это место. Половина его лица онемела в ответ.

\- Лен… - Барри чувствовал себя вялым, дезориентированным, неспособным собрать свои мысли в кучу, чтобы сформулировать предложение. Его грудь сдавило от боли, и казалось, он не мог сделать полный вдох. Когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел, как его обхватывает лед, не позволяя груди подняться.

Навстречу этому пришла чернота, и Барри во второй раз за ночь упал в ее объятия. Последнее, что он увидел, был полный паники взгляд Лена, когда тот наконец понял, что происходит.

А затем пришла пустота.


	13. Chapter 13

Поцелуй с Барри был невероятным. Лен так долго не мог перестать думать о нем, как о мальчишке, однако молодой человек, прижимающийся к нему прямо сейчас, прекрасно показывал, насколько сильно он ошибался все это время. Барри точно знал, что делать, язык скользил напротив языка Лена, руки притягивали ближе, прижимая их бедра, и…

Чертова _вибрация_ прямо напротив него. Срань господня, это было великолепно.

Такое откровенное использование скорости напомнило Лену, что он не просто целовал Барри – он целовал Флэша. От этого все будто превратилось в живое воплощение многочисленных бурных фантазий, которые копились у него насчет другого мета весь год. Он застонал и запустил руку в волосы парня, оттягивая его голову назад для более требовательного поцелуя.

Барри вздрогнул и крепче прижался к нему. Лен прервал поцелуй, намереваясь испробовать каждый дюйм этого тела. Он так давно никого не касался... Лен будто превратился в жадного ребенка, которому сказали, что тот может получить из кондитерской все, что захочет.

Но что-то было не так. Барри замер, а его тяжелое учащенное дыхание стало поверхностным. Встревожившись, Лен отстранился и с ужасом вспомнил, почему так долго не касался людей.

Губы Барри посинели, а кожа приобрела восковато-белую консистенцию, указывающую на обморожение. Его глаза закрылись, пока лед, ползущий по груди, покрывал его тело. Барри навалился на Лена, который подхватил его, осторожно опустил на пол и поспешно отодвинулся как можно дальше, пытаясь не усугубить ситуацию.

Даже много месяцев спустя Лену часто снились кошмары о первом проявлении холода, который чуть не убил Лизу. И это произошло опять, только его способности стали намного сильнее. Он боялся, что так сильно покрыл Барри льдом, что тот просто раздавится под его давлением. Второй раз за ночь Лен смотрел, как Барри умирает прямо на его глазах.

\- Доктор Сноу! – крикнул он, надеясь, что девушка где-то поблизости. СТАР Лабс огромна, и он понятия не имеет, где ее искать. Флэш всегда с легкостью стряхивал лед Холода вспышкой сил. Так почему он не делает это сейчас?

Сноу вбежала в комнату.

\- Что произошло, он… - она перевела взгляд с кровати на распростертого на полу Барри, наполовину покрытого льдом, и ее глаза распахнулись от шока. – Что за _черт_? У него появились новые силы?

\- Нет, это моя вина, - нет смысла скрывать, кто он такой. – Я подпустил его слишком близко и забылся. Обычно Флэш почти невосприимчив к моему льду, он просто вибрирует и стряхивает его.

Она задумчиво нахмурилась, но все ее внимание было приковано к Барри. Она наклонилась, проверяя пульс. 

\- Способности мистера Аллена - и исцеление, и скорость, - были истощены от попытки справиться с потерей органов. Они, должно быть, не смогли эффективно противостоять твоим силам. Вообще он уже должен…

Лед, сжимавший грудь Барри, вдребезги разлетелся. Все его тело расплылось, пока льдинки соскальзывали с его тела, и парень начал хватать ртом воздух. Вздох перешел в очередной приступ кашля, хотя на этот раз он не сопровождался ужасными задушенными всхлипами, как было, когда легкое Барри не смогло расправиться.

Секунду спустя он перестал расплываться и приподнялся на руках, усаживаясь и прислоняясь спиной к стене.

\- Ладно, наверное, это было глупо, - пробормотал Барри, потирая лицо, чтобы быстрее согреться. - Я в порядке.

\- В порядке? – голос Лена дрогнул, и он уставился на парня. – _В порядке_? Барри, я практически тебя убил.

\- Почти здесь ключевое слово, - в порыве идиотизма, вызванного кислородным голоданием, Барри усмехнулся, будто они тут шутки шутили. – Это не будет проблемой, я просто вымотан.

Циско зашел в комнату и нахмурился в замешательстве, когда увидел эту картину.

\- Что произошло?

\- Я потерял контроль над своими силами, - кисло признался Лен.

Циско моргнул, посмотрел на кусочки льда, все еще валяющиеся на полу, и пришел к логичному выводу.

\- Ты Капитан Холод? Погодь, так Баррин герой-детектив из детства еще и противник Флэша? Это _так_ странно. Мне нравится.

Понимание, что Барри даже не намекал о личности Холода, обнадежило бы, если бы Лен не был так поглощен ненавистью к себе за то, что он забыл о границах.

\- При соприкосновении с моей голой кожей, холод действует сильнее, и я практически не способен его сдержать. Барри, мне очень жаль.

\- Хэй, перестань, - Барри оказался в нескольких дюймах от него, а Лен даже не заметил, как он приблизился. Тот потянулся к его руке, но Лен отшатнулся.

\- Убиться хочешь? – зарычал Лен. – Я слишком напряжен, так что могу заморозить тебя даже через перчатки.

\- То есть обычно твои силы не действуют, когда ты в перчатках, но ты всегда замораживаешь все, чего касаешься голой кожей? – Кейтлин критически посмотрела на него. Лен кивнул, хоть и не понимал, что в этом может быть непонятно. Она склонила голову набок. – Как ты ешь?

\- Быстро, - пробормотал Лен. – И чем еда прохладнее, тем меньше шансов у меня ее заморозить. Слишком теплая пища может обжечь меня.

\- Чувак, как ты под душем-то моешься? – Циско, казалось, был в восторге от возможности порасспрашивать Лена обо всех аспектах его сил.

Лен нахмурился в ответ.

\- Тоже быстро, - со льдом мыло слишком паршиво отмывалось. Хорошо хоть он не был теперь подвержен пониженным температурам, иначе мытье стало бы пыткой.

Кейтлин выглядела еще более удивленной.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это все психосоматика?

\- И каким боком то, что я замораживаю все, к чему прикоснусь, зависит от психосоматики? – спросил Лен, нахмурившись.

Она указала рукой на него.

\- Если бы ты действительно не мог сдержать свои силы от замораживания всего, чего касается твоя кожа, то твоя одежда давно бы превратилась в ледышку. Перчатки помогают тебе с контролем, потому что ты сам в это веришь.

Теперь Лен завис по иной причине, а мысли завертелись у него в голове. Она права. _Почему_ его одежда не замерзала? Почему перчатки сдерживают лед? Черт возьми, они не помогали, когда он переживал, он же знал это. Но даже когда он терял контроль, и холод тянулся из его рук, перчатки не леденели. Лед просто проходил сквозь ткань.

Неужели она права? Что из-за произошедшего с Лизой, Лен убедил себя, что силы будут вредить всем, к кому он прикоснется. Это легко могло перейти в подсознательную уверенность, что он заморозит все, к чему прикоснется, даже не желая того.

Боже, неужели он подставил себя сам, поверив в отсутствие контроля над собой?

\- Браслет! – воскликнул Барри, щелкнув пальцами. – Ребят, браслет, подавляющий метасилы. Если мы дадим его Лену, ему будет проще жить. Он сможет учиться контролю, когда захочет, а не страдать от постоянно вырывающихся способностей.

Циско нахмурился.

\- Но эти наручники не…

Поднялся внезапный порыв ветра, что было в принципе невозможно, учитывая, что они находились в полностью крытом здании. Лен подозрительно посмотрел на Барри, но тот, казалось, даже не сдвинулся с места. Однако с его способностями это ничего не значило.

А еще он выглядел слишком невинно с тем самым «не смотри на меня, я ничего не сделал» выражением на лице, которым он пытался надуть Лена с пятнадцати лет. Что он натворил?

Циско кашлянул и продолжил: 

\- Прости. То есть, они не готовы к массовому производству. У нас есть только прототип.

\- Но это может помочь, - вставила Кейтлин. В уголках ее губ играла улыбка, которую она безуспешно пыталась скрыть. – Особенно если ты позволишь провести нам пару тестов, наподобие тех, что проходит мистер Аллен, чтобы мы могли настроить наручники.

Кейтлин и Циско рассказали Лену об экспериментах, которые они проводили на Флэше, когда объясняли ему, почему не выдавали вора. Он высоко оценил их попытки найти безопасный способ сдерживать металюдей, но они говорили, что еще не достигли нужных результатов. 

\- Ладно, что вы недоговариваете? – Лен оглядел их по очереди. – Не думайте, что я не понял, что Барри пнул Циско, чтобы он не закончил то предложение. Ты говорил, что подавители не работают.

Барри выглядел смущенным, пойманный на таком.

\- Не совсем, они просто перегружаются и вроде как взрываются, если носящий их метачеловек слишком сильно противостоит эффекту. Так что они пока бесполезны для полиции и тюрем. Но не думаю, что ты, не имея особого желания, сможешь его перегрузить, как сильно бы ни волновался. Ты должен действительно _пытаться_ от него избавиться.

Если это правда… боже, Лен едва ли может это представить. Он прожил с силами меньше года, а уже почти забыл, что такое «нормально». Иметь возможность есть не спеша, вместо того, чтобы проглатывать каждый кусок, почти не жуя, до того, как тот замерзнет. Просыпаться на простынях, которые не замерзают за ночь, собираясь в плотные рельефные складки ткани.

Касаться Лизы без страха, целовать Барри без возможности его убить.

Это может не сработать. Они не знают наверняка. Лен пытался не поддаваться надежде, но это было так трудно. Он изо всех сил постарался, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно.

\- Определенно попробовать стоит.

Барри исчез с еще одним порывом ветра. Спустя мгновение он вернулся, держа серебряный наручник в полдюйма толщиной. Он открылся на шарнире, и Барри плотно защелкнул его на запястье Лена.

\- Активируешь и выключаешь вот этой кнопкой. Если он начнет перегружаться и станет слишком горячим, - объяснял Барри, – то нижняя откроет застежку. Ты наверняка быстрее меня заметишь перемену в температуре, так что у тебя будет время его снять.

\- Давай, попробуй, - подтолкнул Циско, его глаза горели от нетерпеливого любопытства.

У Лена все еще было ощущение, будто они что-то скрывали, но он не думал, что это что-то плохое. Он нажал на кнопку, и браслет засветился мягким голубым светом. Не самый тонкий аксессуар в мире, но он легко скрывался под рукавами.

\- Я не чувствую никаких изменений. 

\- Я их ощущаю только потому, что моя скорость напрямую влияет на процессы в организме, - Барри пожал плечами. – Я чувствую себя вялым, когда он работает. Попробуй использовать силы.

Лен осторожно снял перчатку и прижал руку к стене. Обычно холод сразу вырывался из-под его пальцев, если он не пытался его сдержать, но на этот раз ничего не произошло.

Все еще не решаясь поверить, Лен попытался выпустить лед. По-прежнему ничего. Даже когда он поднажал, пытаясь проверить, произойдет ли что-то, если он расстроится и потеряет контроль. Он внимательно следил за температурой браслета, но та оставалась прежней.

Обрадованный, он повернулся к остальным. 

\- Работает!

Кейтлин схватила планшет и ткнула в него пальцем. 

\- Температура твоего тела все еще… ну, я бы сказала «опасно низкая», но, видимо, не для тебя. Наверное, это перестройка организма после взрыва ускорителя, а не результат действия твоих сил, как, например, у мистера Аллена, так что она не изменится от действия подавителя.

\- Это значит, что горячее все равно может тебя обжечь, - предупредил Циско, заглядывая через плечо Кейтлин на показатели. – Но по крайней мере ты ничего не заморозишь.

\- _Спасибо_ вам, - он с трудом сдерживал дрожь в голосе. Они не могли понять, как много это значило для него. А затем он вспомнил, что это был лишь прототип, и его сердце сжалось в груди. Сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы сделать такой для него? – Если мне надо его вернуть…

\- Не, чувак, - Циско махнул рукой. – Оставь его себе. Я все равно каждый раз делаю новый.

Лен с облегчением провел пальцами по браслету, прослеживая светящуюся полосу на металле. У него было чувство, что это станет привычным для него жестом.

\- Если не возражаешь, мы проведем пару тестов, - сказала Кейтлин, прерывая его размышления. – Думаю, это можно будет сделать в лаборатории скорости.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы дать ему немного времени пообвыкнуть? – предложил Барри, его улыбка ясно показывала, что он _хорошо_ понимал, какое огромное влияние эта перемена оказала на Лена, как она его потрясла. - Давайте вы пока посмотрите, что может потребоваться для тестов?

\- О, да, конечно, - легкий румянец красиво покрыл щеки Кейтлин. Циско выглядел несколько разочарованным, но кивнул и вышел вместе с коллегой из комнаты.

К удивлению Лена, Барри тоже исчез, но вернулся мгновением позже. Он держал в руках синюю керамическую кружку с белым логотипом СТАР Лабс, из которой поднимались небольшие струйки пара.

\- Давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты справиться с этим, - улыбнулся ему Барри и протянул кружку. – Осторожнее.

Лен не нуждался в предупреждениях после всех раз, когда он обжигался обо все теплое в первую неделю после получения сил. Он осторожно взял кружку за ручку. Она была теплой, на грани с излишне горячей температурой, но еще нормальной. Лен с любопытством загляну внутрь и увидел маленькие зефирки, плавающие в какао.

Он удивленно посмотрел на Барри, и улыбка того стала еще шире. Барри пожал плечами.

\- Лиза поделилась рецептом пару лет назад. Думаю, после года воздержания было бы хорошо начать возвращение к теплой пище именно с этого напитка. Он слегка горячий, надеюсь, такая температура тебе не навредит.

\- Во всем этом есть аж две невероятные вещи, - сказал Лен, уставившись на шоколад. – Во-первых, ты очень быстро подогрел молоко. И, во-вторых, ты каким-то образом сумел убедить Лизу раскрыть свой секретный ингредиент.

Барри рассмеялся.

\- Я очень быстро тряс его, чтобы разогреть молекулы. Возможно, оно немного вспенилось. Но ее секрет я не выдам.

Лен медленно поднес кружку к губам и сделал маленький глоток. Насыщенный вкус разлился по его языку симфонией сладости и корицы. Напиток _почти_ обжигал, но именно что почти, прямо как и должен чувствоваться горячий шоколад.

И он не замерз.

Лен сделал еще один глоток, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом. Это определенно рецепт Лизы, и, боже, как же Лен скучал по этому семейному лакомству. Было неловко, как _много_ значил для него этот крошечный жест, наполняя грудь теплом, которое не имело ничего общего с шоколадом.

Или, возможно, не такой уж и крошечный это был жест. Это показывало, как хорошо Барри знал Лена и как сильно он заботился о нем. Это о многом говорило, если на то пошло.

Открыв глаза, Лен увидел, как Барри радостно ухмылялся - возможно, от неприличного выражения удовольствия, которое наверняка было написано у него на лице. Закатив глаза, Лен подавил румянец.

\- Ни слова об этом, - сказал он, но это позвучало не так строго, как он хотел. Он слишком наслаждался моментом.

Барри поднял руки, сдаваясь. 

\- Я и не собирался ничего говорить, - возразил он, хотя явная усмешка в его голосе говорила обратное. – Я просто наслаждался видом. Хотя, как бы ни нравилось мне это выражение на твоем лице, я бы предпочел другие способы добиться его?

Последнее предложение начиналось смело, небрежно, но, похоже, неуверенность взяла над ним верх, потому что закончилось все нерешительным вопросом. Напоминание о том, чем они занимались до того, как его силы их прервали, заставило почувствовать Лена волну жара в паху.

\- Мы не должны, - заставил себя сказать Лен, разрываясь между противоречивыми порывами желания и страха за безопасность. – Нет никакой гарантии, что этот браслет выдержит, а твоя регенерация пока недостаточно хороша.

\- Значит, не будем торопиться, - предложил Барри. – Наверное, этим нам и стоит заняться – но я _не_ против быть прижатым к стене! Только если ты не передумал?

Не проникаясь поддразнивающим тоном Барри, Лен внимательно посмотрел на него, обдумывая вопрос со всей серьезностью, которого он заслуживал. 

\- Не стану отрицать, что все это радикально поменяло мое отношение к тебе. К этому стоит привыкнуть. 

\- Так лучше? – маска Барри вдруг оказалась натянута на голову, скрывая большую часть лица. Он не размывал ни лицо, ни голос, и, наверное, это должно было выглядеть как «Барри в костюме», но сейчас это больше походило на Флэша.

\- Вообще-то да, - не то чтобы Барри не привлекал его, просто Лен не привык думать о парне как о потенциальном объекте желания. А вот о Флэше у него была пара горячих снов и пикантных фантазий. И он должен признать, что красный костюм очень хорошо подчеркивал задницу Барри.

Однако это так же напомнило Лену о другом затронутом вопросе, который создавал непреодолимое препятствие.

\- Но у нас все равно осталась эта ситуация с «птицей и рыбой», - угрюмо заметил он. – Я не стану игнорировать, что ты вор только потому, что ты мне небезразличен, Барри, - не важно, как сильно это убьет его, когда он засадит парня за решетку.

Сковать его руки наручниками было бы само по себе неплохо, при определенных обстоятельствах. Но теперь эти самые обстоятельства вряд ли вообще появятся.

\- Я знаю, - голос Барри смягчился, стал грустным. Он сделал шаг вперед, прикасаясь к руке Лена, которая сжимала кружку, и тот почувствовал невероятное тепло, которое всегда излучал Флэш. – Ты никогда не отворачивался от меня. И ты никогда не игнорировал то, что происходило со мной в детстве, несмотря на все попытки моего отца оттолкнуть тебя.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, что это кончится плохо, - слова вырвались из Лена, разрывая его сердце пополам.

\- Так позволь нам сохранить эти моменты, - убеждал его Барри. – Пусть нам будет, что вспомнить. Возможно, это единственное, за что нам обоим придется держаться еще долгое время. Может, до конца наших дней. Какая польза от того, что мы откажемся от всего прямо сейчас?

Этот аргумент было сложно опровергнуть, тем более у Лена не было никакого желания даже пытаться. Он посмотрел Барри в глаза сквозь маску Флэша, и на этот раз разница между ними двумя не показалась такой яркой.

\- Carpe diem, да? Лови момент?

\- Это у меня получается лучше всего, - теперь улыбка Барри стала сексуальной. – Особенно в такие дни, когда мгновение длится около _часа_ , - к удивлению Лена вместо того, чтобы наклониться за поцелуем, Барри поднял их соединенные руки и сделал глоток горячего шоколада.

Понимание пришло мгновением позже, когда Барри _прижался_ губами к его. Лен открылся ему, чувствуя вкус шоколада на губах Барри, и погнался за сладостью его языка, глубже проникая в нее. И несмотря на то, каким приятным до этого Барри был на вкус, он чувствовался сейчас даже лучше.

Забрав из рук Лена кружку, Барри отставил ее в сторону. Он сжал свитер Лена, чуть дергая за него, и тот неохотно прервал поцелуй, позволяя Барри стянуть его свитер через голову, и рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица парня, когда тот обнаружил под ним футболку.

\- Сколько же на тебе одежды, - пробормотал Барри, хватаясь уже за футболку. – Ты не боишься перегреться?

\- Тут как с одеялами, это теплоизоляция, - напомнил ему Лен, слова приглушались футболкой, которую с него стягивали через голову. Барри нырнул к ширинке, и Лен схватил его руки, приподняв бровь. – Я думал, мы решили не торопиться?

\- _Это_ для меня медленно, - Барри ответил дерзкой ухмылкой, но поднял руки, проводя ими по груди Лена. – Обещаю, если я почувствую излишний холод, то остановлюсь.

Лен ответил тем же, ища молнию или еще какой механизм, открывающий костюм. Его пальцы скользили по гладкому материалу без какого-либо намека на застежку.

\- Как ты вообще вылезаешь из этого, вибрируешь сквозь ткань?

Барри рассмеялся и не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы показать Лену, как его снять. Вместо этого он ногтем прошелся по соску, сжав его, когда тот напрягся. Потом он снова завибрировал рукой, и Лен едва сдержал крик от волны удовольствия, пронзившей все тело.

\- Ты опасен для человечества, Джинджер, - выдохнул он, когда снова обрел контроль над голосом. Он машинально взглянул на свою руку без перчатки, но на ней не появился даже намек на изморозь.

\- Вот! Я знал, что это ласкательное прозвище, - засмеялся Барри. – Ради этого ты можешь ловить меня в любое время, - он посмотрел на дверь, нахмурился, и…

… все завертелось, а желудок Лена сжался, когда мир закружился вокруг него…

… и они оказались в совершенно другой комнате. Лен моргнул, потом еще раз, пока его мозг приспосабливался к смене обстановки. Это было похоже на складское помещение, но вместо стопок бумаг и чистящих средств на стеллажах стояли странные устройства и незнакомая электроника.

\- Стоило ли тебе сейчас использовать силы? Как далеко ты нас перенес?

\- Я поправляюсь, просто пока не могу справляться с твоим льдом, - заверил его Барри. – Мы этажом выше, в комнате напротив по коридору. Дверь в мед части не запирается, а камера, выводящая изображение напрямую на монитор в кортексе, не дает мне покоя. Здесь нас никто не увидит.

\- Тебя здесь поймали на воровстве? – это место могло соблазнить вора. Лен не совсем понимал, как он чувствовал себя от появившейся ассоциации.

Затем он оторвался от изучения комнаты и увидел, что Барри в какой-то момент вылез из костюма Флэша. Мускулистое тело парня фантастически отвлекало от мыслей о преступных замашках Барри.

Или от каких-либо беспокойствах, что он может поставить свои желания превыше безопасности Барри.

\- _Черт возьми_ , Барри. Когда ты успел накачаться?

\- Когда в меня ударила молния, - Барри попытался принять сексуальную пользу, выглядя одновременно неловко, очаровательно и привлекательно. Его облегающее нижнее белье оставляло очень мало пространства воображению, хотя рисунок из маленьких молнии определенно сменил ход мыслей в сторону «мило».

\- В тебя ударила молния, в меня ударила молния, и где здесь справедливость? – несмотря на жалобу, Лен был более чем счастлив протянуть руки и провести ладонями по сильной груди и твердому прессу. Это окончательно напомнило, что Барри уже _не_ ребенок, тело это явно давало понять.

Барри вздрогнул от его прикосновений, и на мгновение Лен испугался, что его силы вновь возвращаются, но лицо парня выражало чистое удовольствие. Он откинул голову назад, прислонившись к стеллажу, раскрывая тело для исследований Лена.

\- Прошу, - пробормотал Барри дрогнувшим голосом. – Господи, Лен, я так давно хотел этого, хотел _тебя_. Ты даже не представляешь.

Лен поцеловал его еще раз, облизывая и покусывая, руками скользя вниз.

Барри больше не был неуклюжим, но телосложение осталось таким же стройным, как и всегда – Лен всегда считал, что у парня есть все задатки бегуна. Казалось бы, изменения не были сильными, но ощущалось все совершенно иначе, и, черт возьми, это было прекрасно. Лен всегда питал слабость к мускулам и мог честно признать это.

\- Ммм, очень мило. Я одобряю. Думаю, эти «пробежки» сделали свое дело.

Барри хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Мне нравится, как ты мурлычешь, - он опустил руку, прижимая ее к штанам Лена, сминая и потирая рукой быстро напрягающийся член. – Не могу даже сказать, сколько раз за все эти годы у меня вставал, когда я смотрел, как ты наслаждаешься напитком или десертом.

\- Так вот почему ты принес мне какао? - Лен застонал, сильнее прижимаясь бедрами и давая больше доступа, руками обхватывая бедра парня и притягивая его ближе.

\- По большей части да, - голос Барри звучал совершенно бесстыдно от признания своих скрытых мотивов. – Боже, у меня были такие фантазии о грязных разговорчиках…

\- Например? – Лен прикусил Барри за ключицу, и тот резко выдохнул. – Как я говорю, насколько сильно хочу оказаться внутри тебя? Говорю, как сильно хочу снять эти боксеры, прижать тебя к стенке и быстро и жестко взять.

\- Да! – это прозвучало едва громче выдоха, и Барри завибрировал уже от ощущений, а не намеренно поддразнивая его. – Именно так. А ты все еще одет.

Лен практически ожидал это, поэтому его не удивил быстрый вихрь, ударивший ему в лицо – или шлепок по неожиданно оказавшейся обнаженной заднице мгновением позже. Барри снова оказался в его руках, только теперь он был прижат к стенке Леном, прямо как и описывал. Их члены, не скрытые одеждой, терлись друг о друга.

Жар, исходящий от Барри, был _практически_ невыносим, но Лен наслаждался этим. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, но его член настойчиво давал понять, что гораздо больше ему хотелось бы оказаться внутри Барри. Слишком много всего для попытки «пока что не торопиться».

Однако была одна проблема.

\- У меня нет презервативов, - пробормотал он, злясь на себя за их отсутствие. Он всегда носил их с собой в бумажнике на всякий случай. Однако с тех пор, как он получил свои силы и стал неспособен даже обнять другого человека, он перестал за этим следить. – У тебя…

\- Нет, но Кейтлин говорит, что я, вероятно, не могу ничем заболеть. Не с моим исцелением, - Барри окинул его соблазнительным взглядом, потянувшись вниз, обхватывая их члены одной рукой и начиная медленно поглаживать. – Нам они не нужны.

\- «Вероятно» не равно «безопасно», - Лен строго посмотрел на него. – Я не собираюсь рисковать…

Барри раздраженно закатил глаза и исчез. Когда он появился вновь, у него в руках была знакомая коробочка, до сих пор подозрительно запечатанная. Лен вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и сжал переносицу пальцами.

\- Ты пробежался голышом до магазина. Мне стоит спрашивать, украл ли ты их?

Барри засмеялся.

\- Я оставил деньги на кассе. Даже пробил их сканнером, так что кассир будет знать, за что лежат деньги. Я же сказал тебе, я усвоил урок. Я не врежу простым людям, - он приподнял бровь, копируя один из фирменных взглядов Лена, и потряс коробочкой. - Хочешь и дальше спорить об этом, или мы используем их наконец?

Лену стоило выбрать первый вариант, он это знал. Они оба знали. Самодовольная улыбка Барри явно говорила, что тот не беспокоился о произошедшем, но Лен невольно признал его правоту. Рыкнув, он сдался.

\- Я зачитаю твои права позже. Дай мне…

На этот раз не скорость Барри вырубила мозги Лена, а то, как парень опустился на колени, прикусывая нижнюю губу и глядя на член с явным желанием. Застонав, Лен уперся одной рукой в стену над головой Барри, а вторую запустил в его волосы, когда тот приблизился и лизнул головку Лена.

Обхватив пальцами основание, Барри открыл рот и заглотил член Лена, приняв его почти целиком. Жадный язык парня кружил по головке, игрался с щелкой, и Лену потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не погрузиться во влажный жар этого великолепного рта целиком. Барри сделал это за него, покачивая головой вверх-вниз, с каждым разом беря все больше длины и позволяя ему чувствовать, как слегка проезжаются зубы по его стволу.

Даже понимая, что это наверняка произойдет, все равно момент, когда Барри завибрировал языком, чуть не довел Лена до края. Ощущения были невероятные, удовольствие разнеслось по нервам и собралось в горячий, тяжелый комок в паху. Он вскрикнул, сжимая руку в волосах Барри в кулак, а колени подогнулись. Его член дернулся, и Барри ответил еще одной вибрацией на головке.

\- _Ебать_ , - единственное, что мог сказать Лен. Черт возьми, просто чудо, что он умудрился сказать хоть что-то связное. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не спустить прямо здесь и сейчас, но Лен совсем не хотел заканчивать только на этом. Проблемой же было сформулировать это словами. - Ннгмм… дерьмо, я… Барри!

К его ужасу и облегчению Барри, посасывая, отстранился, с тихим хлюпом выпуская его член изо рта, и слишком самодовольно улыбнулся Лену.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько раз мне снилось, как ты произносишь мое имя именно так. Ты такой вкусный, что я могу продолжать это делать всю ночь.

Пятно из рук, и на Лене уже надет презерватив. Барри поднялся и снова оказался зажат между Леном и стеной. Он обнял мужчину за шею и глубоко поцеловал, позволяя почувствовать горький привкус собственного предэякулята на языке.

Опустив руки на бедра Барри, он приподнял его левую ногу, и Барри обернул ее вокруг талии мужчины, раскрываясь для него. Он даже не удивился, когда парень протянул ему пачку смазки, опять же запечатанную. В этот момент Лен был далек от желания снова начинать спор, поэтому он лишь смазал ею пальцы и провел по члену Барри, немного играясь с ним в ответ.

Реакция была мгновенной. Барри тут же содрогнулся от прикосновения, будто Лен сейчас сильно надрачивал ему. Тяжело задышав, Барри откинул голову к стене, криво улыбнувшись его удивлению.

\- Теперь у меня все происходит гораздо быстрее. Вот почему я хотел подтолкнуть тебя. С другой стороны, нулевой рефрактерный период.

\- Так вот что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что можешь заниматься этим всю ночь? – Лен мягко засмеялся. – Возможно, ты пересмотришь свое отношения к мужчинам постарше.

\- Никогда, - Барри это произнес с такой простотой, искренней убежденностью, что у Лена все сжалось в груди. - Теперь ты застрял со мной. Я никогда не отстану от тебя, особенно после всего произошедшего.

Лен был практически уверен, что теперь не посмотрит ни на кого больше. Барри совершенно не похож ни на одного его любовника, ни среди парней, ни среди девушек, - он нетерпеливый, жаждущий, находчивый и веселый. И это не беря во внимание трюк с вибрацией. 

Лен решительно отбросил мысль о том, что это, вероятно, будет его единственный шанс получить удовольствие, и приступил к делу, целиком и полностью наслаждаясь процессом. Он опустил руку, находя пальцами тугую дырочку Барри, и медленно, нежно толкнулся одним. Барри застонал.

Повернув голову, парень поймал зубами мочку уха Лена и сильно прикусил за нее.

\- Регенерация, помнишь? – промурлыкал ему Барри на ухо. – Ты не сможешь причинить мне боль. Для меня будто проходит куча времени, за которое я успеваю привыкнуть. Давай быстрее, _пожалуйста_.

Эта мольба привела его в замешательство, но убедила, что Барри действительно это имел в виду, а не пытался просто поторопить его от нетерпения. Лен вонзил в него палец, а секундой спустя добавил второй. Верный своему слову, Барри легко раскрылся перед ним, при этом плотно обхватывая, обещая невероятное наслаждение, и принимал уже третий палец с видимым удовольствием на лице.

Уступая тому, чего они оба _действительно_ желали, Лен просунул руки под задницу Барри и приподнял его. Барри опустил руку между ними и схватил член Лена, направляя его и прижимая головкой к тугому колечку мышц. Не нуждаясь в большем побуждении, Лен вошел в него одним резким, грубым движением.

Барри вскрикнул и выгнулся ему навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Лена, ища поддержки. Этот звук удовольствия нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Слегка отстранившись, он толкнулся снова и снова, не стараясь быть осторожным. Барри раскачивался в такт, добавляя силы к каждому толчку и явно наслаждаясь яростью движений.

\- Быстрее, - выдохнул Барри. – Господи, Лен, _еще_. Ты убиваешь меня. Я не могу… - он задохнулся и, содрогнувшись, кончил. Поток спермы липкими струйками выплеснулся, размазываясь между ними, пока Лен продолжал толкаться. Несмотря на то, что Барри только что кончил, его член оставался твердым и продолжал тереться между ними, пока он стонал и извивался.

\- Господи, Барри, - Лен стиснул зубы, чтобы преодолеть искушение последовать за парнем. Он определенно не будет готов ко второму раунду в мгновение ока. Барри бессильно прислонился к стене, обеими ногами обхватывая Лена за талию, чтобы не упасть, когда Лен врывался в него.

\- Продолжай, - попросил его Барри, задыхаясь от желания. – Да брось, Лен. Давай же!

Лен был более чем рад этому. Он с готовностью усилил хватку, поднимая Барри выше и меняя угол. Парень закричал и вцепился в него сильнее, выгнув спину, когда Лен попал в нужное место. Все его тело завибрировало, и резкая вибрация сдавила со всех сторон член Лена.

Это было слишком, намного больше, чем Лен мог надеяться выдержать. Его член пульсировал, когда он вошел в Барри в последний раз и замер, кончая так долго, что, казалось, он может потерять сознание от силы оргазма. Его колени подогнулись, и они оба съехали на пол. Барри, все еще сидя на его коленях и слегка вибрируя, откинулся на стену.

Слишком чувствительный после оргазма, Лен выдохнул что-то, что могло бы стать мольбой о пощаде, если бы у него была хоть какая надежда на связность мыслей. Однако Барри, казалось, понял его, и вибрация пошла на спад, пока не осталось лишь обычное скольжение и давление тел после умопомрачительного секса.

Все еще дезориентированный, Лен прижался лбом ко лбу Барри и прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Барри сдвинулся, расцепляя ноги и расставляя их по обе стороны от бедер Лена. От этого движения член Лена вышел из него, и они оба выдохнули с сожалением.

Чувствуя, как твердый член Барри все еще прижимается к его животу, Лен отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на парня. Барри совсем не выглядел неудовлетворенным, скорее излучал волны самодовольства. Он рассмеялся, заметив взгляд Лена.

\- Что? Я тебя предупреждал, - Барри вытянул руки над головой, потягиваясь и выставляя напоказ мышцы груди и пресса. – Не переживай, ты не оставил меня неудовлетворенным. Господи, это было замечательно.

Любые следы травм, которые могли остаться после Обратного Флэша, исчезли. Барри излучал прекрасное здоровье, и, хоть его кожа и покрылась мурашками, у него не было ни одного признака обморожения. Он был великолепен, захватывающе красив, и теперь Лен видел его в совершенно новом свете. ****

- _Т_ _ы_ замечательный, - согласился он, проводя рукой вверх и вниз по спине парня. Барри выгнулся под прикосновениями, как огромный кот, и Лен улыбнулся.

Однако несмотря на все усилия, реальность начала возвращаться. Какими бы невероятными ни были эти украденные мгновения, на свободе все еще находился опасный убийца, полный решимости уничтожить их обоих. Вздохнув, Лен в последний раз провел рукой по спине Барри и снял его с колен.

\- Хоть я и не горю желанием все это говорить, но нам нужно возвращаться к работе.

Глаза Барри потемнели, а атмосфера ленивого удовлетворения исчезла в мгновение ока. Он ссутулился, и уголки его рта опустились при упоминании отца. Лен ненавидел видеть такую реакцию у парня, но они не могли игнорировать эту проблему вечно.

\- Я знаю, - погрубевшим голосом ответил Барри. – Мы должны ввести в курс дела Кейтлин и Циско, они могут увидеть решение, которое мы упускаем. Чем больше голов, тем лучше. Я возьму нормальной одежды, пока ты одеваешься, и сразу вернусь.

Конечно, когда Флэш говорит «сразу вернусь», это означает, что он вернется прежде, чем Лен успеет хотя бы сдвинуться в сторону лежащей кучи одежды, не то чтобы успеть что-то взять. Он закатил глаза, посмотрев на Барри, стоящего в спортивных штанах и толстовке с логотипом СТАР Лабс на груди.

\- Дай мне минутку - и _не смей_ проворачивать эту тему с быстрым одеванием, - если это так странно ощущалось, когда Флэш быстро снимал с него одежду, то ему не представить даже, как неловко быть одетым таким образом.

Барри усмехнулся и откинулся на стеллаж, скрещивая руки на груди. Он усердно пытался придать себе уверенный вид, но Лен достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы заметить тревогу в глазах, увидеть первый намек на панику в напрягшихся мышцах, готовых дать ему сорваться в любой момент.

Лен быстро натянул одежду и резко схватил Барри за талию. Из парня вырвался испуганный вздох, когда Лен притянул его ближе и поцеловал: быстро, но чувственно.

\- А это за что? – спросил Барри, когда они отстранились, упираясь рукой в грудь Лена. – Не то чтобы я был против.

\- Считай это гарантией того, что мы остановим ублюдка вместе, - бог свидетель, им понадобится любая моральная поддержка, чтобы справиться с настолько сильным соперником.

\- А что потом? – Барри опустил глаза, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - Лен не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Они оба знали ответ на вопрос Барри.

Когда все закончится, перед Леном встанет выбор: либо арестовать одного из самых важных людей в его жизни, который только что стал для него еще важнее, либо отказаться от всех принципов и законов, которыми он так дорожил, предать свои идеалы и позволить преступнику остаться на свободе. 

В этот момент Лен честно не знал, какой исход причинит ему больше боли. Вполне возможно, что он не сможет смириться с результатами вне зависимости от того, какое решение он в итоге примет.


End file.
